Happy Endings
by Aqua666
Summary: After everything that happend I deserve my happy ending. He had lost his soul and with it I lost mine, but I brought us back. With him in my life everything would be fine, the only question is what will happen before the happy ending comes. BP spoilers!
1. Memories

**I finally got my spelling check to work so I ran it over all the chapters and uploaded them again.**

**I hope it's easier to read the story now, it's my first try so please don't be to harsh :P**

* * *

**1. Memories**

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was or what had happened. So I decided not to move until I could remember, I don't know why I did that but I did.

I thought about what had happened and I was all coming back to me, very slowly but it was there somewhere. I remembered what happened in the caves and what that had let too.

I remembered my trip to Baia and I remembered the house and de maze. I even remembered Him, I remembered the 2 times that I'd staked him and a tear ran across my face.

But then the rest came back to me. I had saved him. Or at least I tried to, I didn't know if it had worked or not.

You see, the man to whom I'm referring is my soul mate, he had been turned into a Strigoi and then I tried to kill him. I staked him twice and escaped that horrid house.

When help arrived to get me back on my feet again I found out that there might have been a way to actually save him, but I knew it was too late so I tried not to think about it.

But when I got back to school there was a package waiting, the stake I used on Dimitri and with it a note.

The note scared me because I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me when he got his hand on me. But it also gave me hope because now I knew that there was a way to get My Dimitri back.

I knew that I couldn't do it on my own, so I told Lissa. I still don't know if this was the right thing to do. I had to protect her, not get here in to trouble. Lissa was incredibly understanding though. She convinced me to tell the rest of our group and after that even got me so far as to tell my mom.

My mother, the well known and badass guardian Janine Hathaway, took it fairly well too, although I'm sure that if it worked she would probably kick Dimitri's ass a little bit.

And like that more and more people wore told. My mother spoke to Abe, Abe is my dad but I don't really know him, and he spoke to Oksana and Mark.

I was the one who told Alberta, I knew that she had always been a friend to Dimitri and that she would want to help. To my annoyance Christian told his aunt, I knew that she would want to help too and she was kind of nice, but I still didn't like it.

With all this help we had to be able to do it.

There was one big problem though, the only person who knew how to safe him was Victor Daskov's half-brother, Robert. And the only person who knew where he was was Victor Dashkov himself.

Nobody liked the idea of breaking him out of jail but we didn't have a choice. Oksana tried to get in his head and pick out the information there but she couldn't find it.

Victor did help us tough; at least he did after we broke him out. We found Robert and he told us what had to be done.

It turned out that Dimitri still had to be killed. When he was dead his soul had to be brought back into his body and then a spirit user had to heal him.

Since I was going to be the one who brought back his soul I couldn't be the one to kill him. Dimitri had been one of the best guardians and he hadn't lost that knowledge, so that meant that only a couple of people would be able to kill him and besides me, my mother was probably the best choice.

We decided that we had to leave the school for a while to make sure that nobody there would get hurt during the fight. But we couldn't go too far away and we couldn't stay long because the school needed protection.

That was why I called Sydney. She had told me ones that the alchemist, a group of religious bigots who sort of help us to stay a secret from the humans, kept track of Strigoi movements or at least tried to.

When I called she apparently packed her bag and came to help us right away because she was here the next day. She told me the alchemist send her to be able to keep in close contact and tell us about his where a bouts, but I think she wanted to come and help us herself.

About a week after Sydney arrived and we decided that we would go to the caves where Dimitri was first turned the news came. Dimitri wasn't far away and we had to leave.

Lissa had been mad with me when I told her she had to stay here. So after I gave it a little thought I decided that she should come with us. I didn't like to have here that close to the fight but I didn't want to leave her behind either, with all the guards coming with us she would be safe and I could keep an eye on her and make sure she stayed safe.

We were with a big group, my father had decided to come with us and after promising her to call in five extra guardians's just to make sure he was safe, my mother let him come.

Oksana and mark stayed at the school, they would make sure they were ready to heal the wounded when we got back.

Alberta she brought Stan and a guardian I didn't know. I didn't like the fact that Stan was there but I guess that he was a good fighter and I wanted everybody to get home so I didn't complain.

Christian said that I had to be mad if I thought that he was going to stay behind if his Lissa was there. I had to smile at that and didn't comment on the fact that a Moroi really shouldn't get that close to a fight.

Victor was there too but I think that was just because he is a curious son of a bitch and wanted to know the outcome. And the fact that my mother and father wouldn't let him out of their sight might have had something to do with it to, those two can be scary as hell if they want to.

Robert was there even though we decided that he didn't have to be the one to heal Dimitri, he told me that he wanted to be there just in case Adrian couldn't heal him. He said he liked me a lot and wanted for me to be happy. Robert really was a good guy.

And last but not least there was off course Adrian Ivashkov. We all decided that Lissa couldn't heal Dimitri because it wasn't safe; we all knew what happened to Avery. So with Lissa and Oksana out there where only 2 other choices, Adrian or Robert. At first I really wanted Robert to do it because I wasn't so sure if Adrian could deal with being bonded to Dimitri, but when Adrian told me he wanted to do it I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought about it _a lot_ but it wasn't until last night that I decided, off course it wasn't really up to me but Adrian told me that he would only do it if I was 100% behind it.

Last night Adrian had decided to drop by, well not in the normal sense off the meaning but he did visit my dream. I was at the ski-lodge again, but it was warm and the sun was out. Adrian came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me. "Hi little Dhampir."

I turned around and looked at is face, he was smiling. When I opened my mount to say something I noticed something different. He was actually wearing clothes, the last couple of times he visited my dreams he was always shirtless.

When he saw that I was stunned he laughed. "A little disappointed?" he grinned and went on "I know you like me better when I'm half naked but I wanted to make sure you weren't distracted by my stunning appearance."

I actually learned to like Adrian, he cares about me and I care about him, but he can be so annoying sometimes. "Don't worry that won't happen even if your completely naked."

He grinned at that, "I wanted to talk to you; since we are leaving tomorrow I need to know what is going to happen."

I didn't know what to say to that so just bit my lip and looked down.

"Rose listen to me I just want to tell you something." I looked up to Adrian and nodded "Okay talk to me" I walked to the chairs that stood a little to the side and kind of fell down into one of them. Adrian sat down next to me and started to talk.

"Listen Rose, I don't want you to feel bad about anything and I won't do it if you're not with me but I just need you to hear why I am so willing to do this." I looked up at him and wanted to say something but he went on.

"You know how much I like you and you know I will always be there for you, so I think that the first reason is pretty clear. I want to make you happy and I know that saving him will do that." Again I wanted to say something but wouldn't give me a change.

"But that is not the only reason, you know what spirit does to me and you know how that can be helped. If I am bonded to Dimitri, he will take it away from me and I would be able to heal it out of him. I know that it isn't that easy and it takes allot of balancing but I'm willing to try and learn. If you and Lissa are willing to help us deal I know it can work." Adrian took a breath and I took the moment to let it sink in. I thought about it and I shivered when I realized that Dimitri would need to deal with the Shadows now too.

"Rose, don't worry about that." I looked at Adrian, how the hell did he know what I was thinking. "Don't worry about what?" Adrian looked at me and then told me something I would never think he would say.

"Listen I know that you're worried about the shadows taking Dimitri but he can handle it, like I said if we have you and Lissa to help us out we will be fine." He smiled at me and leaned back.

"But if you are bonded to Dimitri..." I trailed off.

"Look don't worry about that, if we can safe him I will have to get over you anyway it will be a little harder since I will be around you more but with less spirit problems I will be fine."

When he said it like that it didn't sound too bad but there was that one little thing of Dimitri getting into his head. "I don't know how he will deal with the fantasy's that go through your head though" Okay that might have not been the best way to put it but he got the picture.

"Dimitri will deal; he is the one actually being able to do something with those fantasies so he has no right to complain." Adrian said this with a huge grin on his face; I couldn't help myself so I burst into laughter.

"Okay you win if you are sure you want this then I'm totally fine with it." That's when he left my dream and I woke up.

When we came to the caves we set up camp in the back, there would be guards at the entrances during the night and I would stay in the back with Lissa, Adrian and Robert.

Robert told me what I had to do to enter the spirit world and get Dimitri back; I had to start that as soon as I heard the fighting going on. Robert hadn't done it himself but had seen it happen and he knew it would take about 15 minutes to bring the soul back.

He had no idea what happened when the guardian was in the spirit world because she wouldn't talk about it. So I was a little bit worried about that but when the fighting started all the fear left my body and with it so did my soul.

I remember that I saw Lissa's family standing in front of the hole that led to the spirit world. When I walked trough that hole I walked into the gym, it looked the same as the one at school but it was dark and grim.

I looked around and saw Dimitri lying on a gym mat. When I saw him I froze, he was reading one of his western novels and even in this world he looked like a god. When I started to move again he looked up and smiled his wonderful smile at me. "Roza... oh god how I have missed you." He stood up and lifted me up in a tight hug before I even saw him move. Huh... I guess the rules about ghost being air-like didn't apply in this world.

He took a look at me then and his expression changed "what are you doing here? Are you dead to?" Ooh now I got it, he thought I was dead.

"No, I'm not dead and neither are you, this is the spirit world you have been turned and you are stuck here until you're Strigoi self is killed. But I'm here to bring you back. I found a way Dimitri, I found a way to get you back and I won't leave until you come with me. But we have to be quick, you're body will be killed soon and you need to be there to get back in as soon as possible so Adrian can heal you back up." He just looked at me waiting until I was done babbling.

When I was done he took my hand and said "Lead the way my dear."

I remember that we found the exit and that he walked through it, I know I walked right behind him but I can't remember coming out on the other side or getting back in my body. The next memory I have is waking up in the infirmary.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Waking up

**2. Waking up**

When everything got back to me I started to get dizzy. I needed to know if it had worked I needed to get up, but as soon as I tried my head started to hurt and I let out a groan. Only seconds later Dr. Olendzki came through the door, she took one look at me and came running.

"Rose, you're awake, finally. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" she said with clear worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, my head hurts a little but I'm fine. How is Dimitri is he alright?" She took another look at me and told me to lie down, Dimitri was stable but she couldn't tell me anything to specific because she didn't know anything here self either. We could only guess how much this affected him so we had to wait and see. And then she left to call my parents and Lissa so they could come see me.

It was only 10 minutes later that Lissa came bursting through the door. She fell right into my arm and hugged me without saying a word. When she backed off a little I took a look at her and I could see that she had been out of her mind with worry about me. "Hey Liss... calm down I'm fine I'm not going anywhere."

She took a step back and smiled at me "I'm sorry I was just so worried about you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just worried about Dimitri. I need to know if he's okay." I hoped that she might have heard something about it but I was afraid she didn't, so when she spoke I was a little surprised by what she said.

"He's going to be fine Rose. When you left your body, you lost your Aura just like the Strigoi. But then 5 minutes after your mom dragged Dimitri in both your Aura's where there again. They kept flickering but after a day or 2 yours stopped doing that and kept getting brighter and brighter, I knew you would be awake soon just like I know he's going to be awake soon. His Aura stopped flickering 2 days ago, I was a little bit scared it wouldn't stop anymore because it went on for 5 days but it stopped and is getting a little bit brighter every day." She smiled at me then and I just smiled back, I was so glad he would be fine.

"Ooh Liss you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. Thank you." But when I said that she looked a little bit guilty so I had to ask. "What are you not telling me?"

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't know how to tell you this but I actually do know how glad you are. I can get into your mind now it's not easy but Oksana told me that if I learned to get in there we might be able to talk to each other." I was taken by surprise by this

"What do you mean talk to each other?" I didn't like her getting into my mind but I did it to her so I couldn't complain, the talking to each other I didn't get though we were talking now weren't we?

"Well you can feel my feelings but you can only hear my thought if you are in my mind or if I send them to you. Oksana told me that if I'm able to get into your mind and we would work on it you would be able to send me messages too. Like we would be able to really speak to each other through our thoughts, I can already send them and you can receive now we just have to learn to do it the other way around." I thought about that and I didn't sound so bad I wasn't sure if it would work but we could try. I figured I should just try.

"_Thank you"._ I saw that Lissa's eyes almost popped out and she let out a giggle.

"_Should have known you would be able to do it right away, but don't use your strength like that right now we'll work on it"_ She smiled at me and we sat there for a while.

She told me that there had been 10 Strigoi, not counting Dimitri, and that some got hurt but everybody survived, at least on our side they had. I didn't ask for the whole story because there was just so much to talk about and I could get the details later when everybody was there. She told me everybody was fine or was going to be fine in some cases and she told me that the whole school decided to wait with graduation until I was better. The only thing we didn't talk about was Victor, I didn't want to bring him up right know so I just pretended that he wasn't out there.

After half an hour there was a knock on the door and my mother walked in. "Rose can we come in?" she asked a little bit unsure.

"Off course you can, where is dad?" I was starting to get used to calling him that. I got to know him a lot better when we were planning how to save Dimitri and he helped a lot. I found out Abe Mazur was my father when I came back to the USA.

At first I was a little bit mad at him for not telling me himself but he was trying to make up for it. He was still a little bit scary but for some reason he cared, he cared about me and I couldn't keep myself from caring for him. Sure we argue but we are a lot alike and I was glad that I know knew that both my mom and dad where total badass.

"Here I am." He walked in behind my mom and looked me over like he was checking if I was complete.

Lissa stood up and told us goodbye, my parents told her that she didn't have to leave but she said that she had to go and tell Christian I was me again.

My parents just stood there looking at me not knowing what to say. So I decided to break the ice, I wanted to ask them something for a while and now was as good a time as any.

"So dad... are you two sharing are room or is your fire not enough to get the sparks back again?" I grinned at him and a grin stretched over his face, my mother didn't laugh but at least she didn't glower at me either.

"Ooh Rose, you know that I am capable enough to get _any_ fire started." And with that he turned to my mom and kissed her.

"Hey! I don't want to see any of that you hear me." I said laughing and my parents broke apart. When they turned to look at me I saw a smile on both their faces.

"Rose... Are you okay? You have been out of it for a week but we couldn't find anything wrong with you. Lissa told us your Aura was flickering but to be honest I didn't get it." My mother's voice sounded worried and a little bit frustrated. She didn't understand the spirit stuff and it annoyed her.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. Having an out of body experience isn't really easy to deal with for the body I guess." I blushed when I said this and my mother saw it so I elaborated.

"Robert told me that I might not be able to get back, you need allot of will power to get out of limbo. Because I'm shadow kissed I have to walk on the line of the dead and living for the rest of my life and getting sucked into the dead isn't a good idea. But I was sure that I could get out if I could find Dimitri soon enough. There is no way in hell that I would die after I got him back" I blushed again and my parents just stared at me. "I'm sorry I put my life on the line and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but I just couldn't. Please forgive me."

My mother looked at me for a second and then nodded. My dad just smiled at me as if it didn't matter he was just glad I was whole again. Then there was a loud ringing and my dad took out his cell phone.

"Abe Mazur" he stood up and walked out off the door. I looked at my mom to see if she knew what that was about but she just shrugged.

Abe was back a minute later a big smile across his face.

"What's up dad?" he looked at me and then my mom and then shrugged and went to sit down.

"Well I guess I can tell you now. You didn't really break out Victor" he paused for a second to see my reaction but I just looked at him and kept my face blank. I had no idea what was going on but if we didn't break him out we wouldn't get in trouble so I decided to wait for him to go explain himself.

"While we were planning all this we had to involve a lot of people you know that. I mean even the alchemist know. I knew that everybody was very disturbed when Dimitri turned, he was one of the best and nobody wanted to lose him. So when we had to get Victor out of jail I stepped to the guardian council I told them what we wanted to do and asked if they could help.

They didn't want to do it at first but when I told them about you and all the friends you have to help you, they tried to help. They have great respect for you Rose they know you will be a great guardian, off course they also knew a lot of the friends I spoke to them about and they knew there was no change in hell they were going to stop us from trying.

We decided that with your mother, Pavel and one extra guardian we should be able to keep Victor from getting away." I looked at him and didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to mind

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" it sounded so whiny that I couldn't keep my face straight. I looked at my parents and started laughing "Thank you, very much." And then added a little more serious "But next time keep me informed I can keep my mouth shut you know."

My dad stood up and came to give me a hug "Anytime dear, anytime."

There was still a lot to worry about. I didn't know what Kirova was going to do and I had no idea what would happen if this all got back to Queen Bitch. We had been able to keep it from them before, but with Dimitri back it would be kind of hard to keep the fact that we brought him back secret.

When I asked my parents about this they told me not to worry. They had already told Kirova what happened but left out the romance part, somehow they had been able to leave that little thing out and Kirova seemed to buy it.

The fact that the Guardian council was in on it came in handy when it came to the Queen. If we played this right we might be able to make this work and with Dimitri back, everything would be fine. I was 100% sure of that.

After a while Lissa came back with Christian. Apparently Christian wanted to see me to be sure I would be ready to guard Lissa when graduation came. So I decided to make sure he knew I would be

"Ooh Sparky, just admit that you can't live without me in your live we all know it." Lissa laughed and after a second Christian started to laugh too.

"Alright, I see you got your snappy self back. Glad to see you alive Rose." He said still smiling.

They left soon after that little conversation and my parents left to, there still was a lot to discuss.

Dr. Olendzki came back and she told me to get some sleep, it was getting late (or early that depends on how you look at it I guess) and I needed to be fit the next day because apparently there were more people that wanted to talk to me.

When I fell asleep I was dreaming about the academy. It didn't look like one of Adrian's dreams because he never took me too somewhere so obvious, but it did _feel_ like one of his dreams. So I just started to yell his name.

To my surprise his name started to form like little clouds and they floated away from me. Hmmz this was really weird, but it was a dream so I started to follow the clouds that formed his name. They let me back to the infirmary; I followed them in and called his name again.

"Little Dhampir" I heard him call me from a room in the back, so I went there.

When I opened the door I froze. Adrian was laying on one of the hospital beds, flipping through the different TV-channels. He seemed fine to me, just chilling on the bed watching some TV so I checked the rest of the room.

When I looked to the other side I saw him. Dimitri was lying in the other bed and he looked like he was sleeping. I just kept staring at his face for a while, he looked peaceful.

"He isn't really here you know, not like we are" I turned around to look at Adrian

"What do you mean? Why is he here? How is he doing? How are you doing?" I looked back at Dimitri and then at Adrian again.

Adrian was still watching the TV but then he suddenly turned it off and sat up straight. "Come sit here on the bed and I'll tell you what's going on" I did what he asked and sat down on the other end of the bed and then faced him.

"Well let's start where we left off okay? After you left to get his soul back Dimitri was brought in by your mother. When she came in he had been dead for 5 minutes already, there had been too many Strigoi for her to come back right away. Lissa got worried when she heard this, she knew that there would be a change that it would be too late to bring him back if we waited and Robert told us that I could bring him back but I couldn't heal him.

So I did what he told me, I healed Dimitri just enough to keep him alive. Because he was alive I knew that when his soul was back, I could see his aura again. As soon as I saw that I tried to heal him but I couldn't, not completely. I kept him alive for five minutes and it drained me, I was exhausted. Lissa wanted to help him but she couldn't because you where still out of it, your aura was there but you didn't react. It was like you were sleeping and nobody could wake you, there was nothing wrong with your body or at least not besides the fact that it's heartbreaking off course..." He trailed off and turned his head. He looked at Dimitri and let out a sigh.

"You know, I can't even be mad at him. I was watching his aura when I heard you yell my name. I have never seen anything like it; it flared up and left me blinded for a couple of seconds. Even now when you're just sitting there his aura is shining, and yours is too but I guess that could just be because you can actually see him. He doesn't even know your here Rose, not really.

I wanted to see you but I couldn't leave, I need to keep an eye on him and heal the darkness out of him as much as I can. He has been Strigoi and I think he knows what he did, at least at some level. There are shadows in his aura that aren't coming from me and I need to keep them away so he can heal enough to deal with them himself." When Adrian looked up from his hands I made sure my face was blank, I was very thankful but I was stunned too. Adrian went on.

"Well with Lissa being no option and with Robert trying to heal you I just gave it everything I had. I passed out and woke up here, at first I wasn't sure what to do but when I was watching him to see what was going on I saw that his aura got all dark. I saw it happen before to you but this was different his started to fade a little bit, so I went over to his bed and healed a little bit out of him. It was weird seeing that happen because of me, I never really thought about it but when you're the one who's causing it... it leaves you no option but to make it atleast a little bit better." He looked up at me again and I saw something in his eyes. He felt guilty; I've never seen him feeling guilty over anything. Adrian was the most arrogant guy I knew and it was weird seeing him feel guilty about something he did to Dimitri off all guys.

"Don't look at me like that. I know it sounds weird, me caring about him but I understand it better now. I knew he helped you a lot with the darkness but until now, I never really understood. He's keeping them away from me now too, I know it will be hard but I'm feeling better and he makes you happy." I looked at him a little surprised but he was right in some way

"Okay I understand, but why did you come to my dream... isn't it better not to use spirit right now?"

"Well getting into dreams is kind off my thing and I've been in yours so many times it's very easy. The reason I'm here is just because I wanted to check on you, I heard that you where getting better but aren't allowed to leave your bed yet. So I thought about it and this was the best way, I thought you would like to see him." He looked up at me again and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Adrian, you don't know how much this means to me. I will come see you both as soon as I can leave my room." Adrian looked at me with a grin on his face

"It will be fine little Dhampir. Now go to sleep I'll see you soon." And with that I sank back into my deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Healed

**3. Healed**

When I woke up again Dr. Olendzki was just about to close the door behind her. I needed to speak to her so I called her back

"Hey Doc, could you come back her please I need to ask you something." The doc spun around and came back into my room.

"Yes dear, what can I do for you?" Now I had to bring this just right otherwise she probably wouldn't let me.

"I need to see him; please can you bring me to Dimitri?" It sounded like I was begging and I guess she noticed how desperate I was to see him because she nodded and then walked out of my room again. When Dr. Olendzki came back she had a wheelchair with her.

"Normally I wouldn't do this but after all that you went trough I don't think I got much of a choice." She helped me in the wheelchair and then brought me to the room Dimitri was sharing with Adrian.

When I got in there I couldn't see him though, there was a curtain between the 2 beds and I could only see the one Adrian was now standing up from. Dr. Olendzki pushed me to the bed and helped me in it. She started to hook me back up to the heart monitor, I didn't understand why though I was fine and it wasn't like I could stay here. I think Adrian saw the way I was looking at the curtain like I could actually look through it and he came to stand in front of me.

"Be patient little Dhampir. I'm giving up a fairly nice bed so that you can stay here with him for a while so you just lay still so the doc can hook you up." I looked at him with what must have looked like confusion because he went on.

"Yes you are allowed to stay in this room for the next couple of days but only if you're a good girl." He looked at me with a smug grin on his face and I didn't say anything. Hey would you complain if they let you sleep in the same room as your 7 years older boyfriend/mentor/ex-Strigoi?

When the doc was done she turned around and opened the curtains. As soon as I saw him I froze, again. He was laying in the other bed just like he was in the dream but he was hooked up to a lot of machines. Dr. Olendzki went to stand beside his bed and started checking the machines.

"Listen Rose, I know it looks scary with all those machines attached to him but you shouldn't worry. When you came back Oksana was here, she healed the worst injuries right away and Adrian just finished with the last bruises that were on him. He is in no physical pain and those machines are just there to keep a check on him and get some nutrition into his body."

She looked at me with the concern written all over her face, I guess she was afraid I would go into shock or something so I smiled at her and thanked her for everything she did for me.

"Off course Rose, you are my number one client you know." And with that she walked out off the room and left me there with Adrian.

I didn't move for a while, I kept staring at his face. He looked so happy, like he was having a nice dream. Or that was what I would have thought if he wasn't lying in a hospital bed with tubes and cables leading from him to different machines everywhere.

After a while Adrian started to move. He had been standing against the wall; he walked to my bed and started pushing it.

"Hey what are you doing?" I looked at him with the shock clear on my face, why the hell was he pushing to my bed. He didn't answer and just kept going, but since he was pushing me closer to Dimitri I stopped complaining.

When our beds where so close that there was just enough room for one person to walk between us, Adrian stopped and went to stand at the end of the bed. He looked at Dimitri and then back at me. I had no idea what the hell he was doing so I asked. "Now can you tell me why you did that?"

Adrian looked me in the eyes then and replied. "First off, don't pretend that you minded me doing that because I know you don't. Second I wanted to see something and now I have." I looked at him in confusion what was he talking about? He saw my face and let out a sigh.

"Well remember what I told you last night, that his aura started to look better when you where close? Well it got even better when you came in here so I wanted to know if it would get brighter if I put you closer to him."

Ooh now I got it, but he didn't say if it had worked so I asked. "Did it work, is he getting better?" My voice sounded excided; I really needed him to get better soon.

"Yes little Dhampir, it worked his aura is almost as bright as it should be. And for some reason yours is even brighter than that." He looked at me with a smile on his face and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to go over to Dimitri and crawl up beside him, but I couldn't so I just reached over and grabbed his hand. When I did this I saw Adrian flinch.

"Adrian I'm so..." I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for what I did to him, Adrian was a good guy and I never wanted to hurt him but when I started to say I was sorry he stopped me.

"Don't worry about me that's not why I flinched." I looked up at him and could see that he was telling the truth. Not that I needed to look at him for that, Adrian never lied to me but this was so strange and I didn't understand his reaction if it wasn't because of me. Adrian saw the confusion in my eyes and went on talking.

"Well I shouldn't have flinched cause I saw it coming but still... when you touched is hand his aura flared up like crazy." Adrian was still looking at our hands like there was some miracle going on there and after a couple seconds he looked at me.

"Damn, I have never seen something like it..." He muttered. He was confusing the hell out of me why couldn't he just say what he meant.

"What do you mean, I don't understand?" Adrian let out a sigh and sat down at the end of my bed.

"You two... when you touched him his aura flared up and then settled down a bit, I expected that since you two already shine when you're not touching.. What I didn't expect was the color change; it started at your hands and spread from there..." He trailed of and kept looking at Dimitri, or rather Dimitri's aura.

I was looking at Dimitri too but when he stopped talking I looked at him. "What do you mean change color?"

"Like I said, it changed. You know that an aura has different colors depending on mood and such don't you?" When I nodded he started speaking again. "When you took his hand, the aura around there went scarlet red and that spread. Right now both your auras are completely scarlet." He looked up at me and I couldn't do anything but smile.

Right then there was a knock on the door and Lissa came in. She looked around the room and froze when she saw Dimitri. She wasn't madly in love with him like I was off course, but she still cared for him and I could feel the sadness she felt trough our bond. But then her eyes went wide and she looked at me and then at Adrian.

"_Do you know that your auras are completely red?" _She asked trough our bond

"Yes Lissa I know Adrian just told me, it changed color when I took Dimitri's hand." I looked at her with a smile and she nodded.

Lissa sat down next to Adrian and we started talking a bit. We talked about school and other stuff and she told me about the Victor thing. My dad had told them yesterday when they left me. When we broke Victor free we took him to a house my dad had access to and he was there now. Lissa had no idea when he would go to jail but she promised to keep me informed.

After talking for a little while she had to go. Normally graduation should have been last week while I was out, but since the whole school wanted to wait they put it off for 2 weeks. There were no classes anymore but since we had been gone for the last exams Lissa had to go to finish her finals.

When she left I just sat there looking at him. After a minute or 10 Adrian stood up and turned to me.

"I think that I'm going to leave you alone for a while, I'm sure that he'll be fine with you here and I really need some decent food." I nodded and he turned around to face Dimitri, and again he did something I never expected Adrian to do.

He put his left hand in Dimitri's forehead and his right over is heart; he bowed his head down and stood there for a moment. He was healing the shadows out of him, I could see Dimitri's face relax just the slightest bit and when Adrian was done he turned around and walked out of the room. Again I just sat there, looking at Dimitri's face. God he was so beautiful.

It was quite for a while and I just stayed there. I think we had been alone for about an hour when the next person came knocking on the door. This time it was Alberta, I didn't expect to see her but I was glad she was here. She came in to check how we were doing and to talk to me about some stuff that apparently needed to be dealt with. Luckily Alberta knew about me and Dimitri so I didn't need to let him go while she was talking.

At first I had no idea what was so important that it needed to be dealt with right away so I asked her.

"What is so important that it can't wait until I'm out of here?" It sounded a bit snappy but Alberta would deal.

"It can wait if you want to but I though you where well enough to talk to me right now and the sooner the better." She looked at me and smiled. "First off, you should know that graduation will be in 2 weeks and you still have one final left." I looked at her; I couldn't believe I still had to do my last final.

I knew which one it was and I wasn't sure if I could handle an outnumbered fight right now. I think the horror was written all over my face because Alberta went on.

"Don't worry Rose; you will get your diploma at the same time as everyone else. If you're not ready before that we will forget about you last final. It's normal for every student to end their finals with a fight against 3 others but it's not necessary for you. We've all seen you fight and it's not like there is anyone here who can beat you if you really have to win. I just wanted to let you know that you can still do your last final if you feel up to it, I know how much you care about being the best guardian you can be and I wanted to give you the choice. You still got 1 week to get better, just let me know when you think you're ready and we'll set it up." I smiled at that I wasn't sure I would be ready in time but at least I could try.

"Okay that sounds fair I will let you know if I think I'm ready" Alberta nodded and went.

"Okay then there is one other thing, please don't be mad at me but I need to know what's going to happen with you and Dimitri. I know you love him and I believe he loves you just as much but you are still a student here..." She trailed of and looked at me a little ashamed.

"Look Alberta don't worry we know that it's forbidden and need to keep it a secret, we will figure it out. I will be out of here in 2 weeks I think we will be fine until then." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm sure you will Rose, I just wanted to hear you say it." She paused and looked at me. I don't know what she saw on my face but when she went on she sounded a lot more optimistic.

"From now on you 2 can stay together and you don't have to worry about hiding, at least not from the people who already know. We have seen how much you love him and we get it. Just make sure to keep it from everybody else until you are out of here. When you are a guardian you can do whatever you want, as long as the Moroi you're guarding doesn't mind you 2 can do anything you feel like." She stood up them and started to leave to room. I didn't know what I could say to that so I said the only thing I could think of.

"Except the Queen off course, she can send him to the other side of the world." It sounded so depressed that even I was surprised. Alberta turned around and looked straight at me

"Don't worry about Queen Tatiana; if being turned into a Strigoi can't keep you too apart she has no chance. You have the best friends in the world miss Hathaway; with them at your side I'm sure you can do anything." She smiled and walked out.

What the hell was that? She was right off course I did have some pretty amazing friends and with Dimitri back... I was sure everything would be fine, or at least I was surer then before but still, I hadn't expected Alberta to say that.

I was thinking about what she had said when I came to realize that I wasn't dizzy anymore and the head age wasn't as bad either. So I decided to try and stand up on my own. I wanted to at least go sit next to Dimitri, I wanted to be able to look at his whole face and kiss it if I felt like it. Being so far away from him just didn't feel right, so I stood up and went to sit next to him.

When I sat next to him and touched his face with my hand I felt a shock. Dimitri moaned and I took my hand back because I tough he might be hurt. But when there came a slight smile across his face I laid my hand back on his cheek. After sitting like that for a while realized I had missed him way more than I thought was possible, all I wanted was to just kiss him. But I didn't know if he was hurt or not so I decided not to. Or at least not on is mouth, so I bend down and kissed is forehead.

The moment my lips touched his forget he moaned again "Roza..." it came out in a whisper but he said it with so much clarity he had to be awake. I leaned back and looked at him stunned

"Dimitri... are you awake? Please talk to me." I kept my eyes on his face it took him a second to answer "

Roza, don't worry I'm fine." I was so relived I wanted to hug him; I didn't since I still didn't know if he was in pain.

"Are you in any pain? Do I need to get the doc? Do you need anything?" again it took a second before a got an answer but it might have been my imagination this time.

"Just my head and I feel nauseous and I think the doc heard you so she is on the way." I wanted to tell him this was so not the time for jokes but I let it go since just then Dr. Olendzki came rushing in.

"Rose what are you doing get back in bed." She came to my side and started to get me in to bed but when she saw that I wouldn't move she followed my gaze. And then she gasped.

Dimitri had is eyes open now and we were staring at each other. I couldn't look away, his eyes... they where dark brown just like they used to be. How much I missed those eyes, Dimitri himself was still very pale which kept reminding me of back then but now, when I looked into his eyes I could see him again. There was no red in there at all they were just as perfect as they used to be.

While we kept staring at each other Dr. Olendzki was checking the machines and then ran out of the door to get Adrian to check his aura because she wanted to know what had changed.

When Adrian came back, I didn't notice him at first but when he spoke I had no idea what he was talking about. "Amazing" He said "You healed him Rose; you healed the scars in his head." I was so confused I ripped my eyes from Dmitri to look at him.

"Explain" that was all I said to him and then started to stare at Dimitri again.

Adrian left out a chuckle but he did what I asked. "Well Lissa told you that in the beginning both your aura's where flickering right? Well she didn't tell you that his aura was broken, there where cracks around his head and we couldn't heal them. His aura kept getting better and better and stopped flickering and stuff but those cracks didn't heal. But now they are gone. What did you do Rose?" Well I'll be damned, I didn't do it on purpose off course but still, that was kind off awesome.

I looked at Adrian from a moment and when I turned back to Dimitri he lifted his eyebrow as if to say yeah what did you do? I grinned at that and gave him his answer.

"I have no idea. I touched your face and you smiled, I sat here for a while and..." I trailed off I was intently aware of Adrian and Dr. Olendzki listening; I took deep breath and went on.

"I missed you just so much, I bent down to kiss your forehead and when I did you said my name." I was looking at Dimitri and he smiled at me, his eyes told me that he had missed me just as much and I couldn't control myself anymore. I put my face to his chest and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me very carefully and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay Roza; we're going to be fine."

Adrian coughed and I turned my head to glare at him, this made him burst into laughter but I was too happy just then to do anything about it. Dr. Olendzki came to my rescue then.

"Come on Adrian let's leave these two to talk." She smiled at us and they walked out.

* * *

**Just click the little button down this line and review!**


	4. Introductions

**4.**** Introductions**

For the next hour everybody left us alone. At first we didn't say anything, he moved over so I could lie down next to him. He had his arm around me and we just kept staring at each other. I could stay like that for days without moving or talking. But we had to talk, so after 10 minutes I sat up straight. Dimitri did the same and before I could say anything he started to talk.

"I'm sorry Roza, I remember everything and you don't know how sorry I am. I did horrible things to you and I would understand if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me and I will leave you alone." He looked at me with pure agony in his eyes; I was shocked to hear him say that. I didn't hold him responsible for anything, he wasn't himself back then.

"Dimitri don't. I don't blame you. You hear me; it's NOT your fault. As long as you make sure that you get better soon everything will be fine." I kept my face serious so he could see that I really meant that and he let out a sigh.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you and I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I love you my dear Roza."

"I love you more." I said with a grin on my face and when he smiled back I pulled his face to me and kissed him. His hand went up my back and grabbed my hair. Again it shocked me how much I had missed him. I had been in fear for so long and never really dared to hope let alone miss him, but now with him so close it hit me hard. A tear spilled over and ran across my face. Dimitri pulled back and whipped it away "What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing really, I just missed you and it's just... I haven't been able to really think since you left and it's just coming back to me now."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry everything will be okay, I'm here and I will never leave you again." He paused and then his face changed, he looked curious about something so I asked what he was thinking.

"Well, I was just wondering... How did you do it? Bring me back I mean, not that I'm not happy about it but I never dreamed it was possible."

When I was done telling what we had to do he just sat there, looking at me and not saying anything. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke "So I'm shadow kissed and bonded to Adrian from now on." He didn't say it like a question but I answered him anyway.

"Yes you are, it had to be Adrian or Robert. At first I didn't know what to do, Adrian wanted to help but only if I was 100% behind it. The night before we left, he came in my dream to speak to me. He told me why he wanted to do it, he promised me he could deal with us and that he would be on best behavior." When I looked at his face I saw he was thinking about something so I waited until he spoke.

"I don't know if I can deal with getting into his mind though." I laughed when he said that and told him what I else we had talked about.

"That was my last argument; I told Adrian that I wasn't sure if you could deal with his fantasies without beating him up. But Adrian didn't care, and to be honest what he said made sense. So I quote 'Dimitri will deal, he is the one actually being able to do something with those fantasy's so he has no right to complain.'"

And with those words Dimitri burst into laughter "I guess Adrian is right, but he will have to stop drinking and stuff because I can't do my job if I'm drunk." I have no idea how he knew that he could get drunk trough the bond but I figured he had seen it happen to me.

"Don't worry about that, Adrian only drank because he needed to keep the shadows away. From now you will take those shadows away so he doesn't have to be drunk all the time anymore." Dimitri looked worried when I mentioned the shadows so I quickly spoke my next words

"I know you're worried about the darkness but there is no reason for that. Lissa and I will help you both and Oksana and Mark will help too." I smiled at him and he let out another sigh.

"What would I do without you Roza? Thank you for everything."

We kissed some more and I told him everything I found out since I woke up. I told him about my dad and the Guardian Council, about the things Lissa and Adrian had said about our aura's and about all the people that had come to help. Dimitri was shocked when he found out how many people knew about us but trough our whole conversation his smile never faded.

Not long after I told him everything someone knocked on the door. I thought that it might be my mom or dad or maybe Dr. Olendzki, but when the door opened I was ones again stunned to silence. There where 2 people standing in the door opening and I knew them both.

Dimitri's mom Olena and his youngest sister Victoria where here! When I locked eyes with Victoria she left out a high pitch scream and almost jumped right on top of us.

Luckily she held back just in time and instead of jumping on top of us she gave us both a hug.

Olena was still standing in the door opening and was watching us, when I looked at her she gave me such a loving smile that I got tears in my eyes. I was actually getting along with my mom and I knew that she loved me but she was still Janine Hathaway.

Olena walked up to the bed and took my hand, she looked up and I locked eyes with her. "Thank you." That was all she said.

Then she leaned over me and gave Dimitri a kiss on his cheek "Приветствуйте назад мой небольшой Dimka." I had no idea what she just said so I looked at Dimitri to see if he felt like explaining, but he just smiled so I decided to ask later.

Victoria and Olena sat down on the other bed and it went quite for a little while. I didn't know what to say at first but then my curiosity got the better hand of me.

"Shouldn't you be at school right now Victoria?"

Victoria looked at me very serious and said "I am."

Haha funny girl "I mean your school off course." She just nodded...

I was missing something but I had no idea what. "Come on just spill it, I'm not feeling like guessing right now." Off course now she started laughing.

"Okay okay, do you remember when you told me that I would be a great guardian and I told you that I couldn't? Well when your dad came to tell us that you were going to get Dimitri back, I never thought something like that could happen just like I never believed I could be a guardian. You changed a lot Rose, you make life interesting to everybody around you and you always try to do the right thing. So when your dad came I started thinking about transferring here and then last week we got the news; You did it, they said they didn't know if you would make it but that things got better every day. Then mom here told us that she was going to see you and I told her that I wanted to go with her. Off course she said the same thing as you 'what about school' blabla. I explained that I wanted to finish school here and become a guardian and she screamed so hard I was deaf for 2 days." Victoria finished with a grin on her face.

I looked at Olena not understanding what Victoria had meant with that last sentence. Olena blushed and explained.

"First I just screamed. I didn't know what to do, she is my daughter and I don't want her to risk her life like that. The girls stay at home, that's how it's always been. But then I thought about you, Victoria is right you know. You do make life interesting and you are one of the best guardians out there, you have killed more of those things then most guardians and you saved my son and your just 18. What if someone had told you, you couldn't become a guardian?"

She smiled and looked at Dimitri; I followed her gaze and left out a chuckle. Dimitri was glowing like an idiot, he really was proud of me, he held me tighter in my arms and kissed my cheek. I looked back to Olena and she started talking again.

"And that is how I came to the conclusion that Victoria should do what she wanted, if she has her heart set on being a guardian then she should be able to make that dream come true."

I looked at Victoria and saw her beaming. "You are going to be one hell of a guardian and I will personally see to that. I will help you train as soon as I get better and I'm sure Dimitri is going to love making you run your laps every morning." I expected Victoria to have some witty comeback but she didn't.

"Thank you I would like that very much" and then she just smiled.

Why was everybody doing that, every time I expected that I was going to get some funny comeback they just smiled. "Is there something else you have to tell me Victoria?"

I had to ask, I could see there was something and I didn't like not knowing.

"Yes actually there is, I stole your room." She said grinning widely. What the hell, she can't do that. Lissa had told me that she would be staying here for another week after graduation and if everything went as we planned it I would be going with her. That meant that I would need my room for at least 2 more weeks. I started to complain but Victoria held up her hand to keep me quite.

"Don't start being a baby Rose, I shared my room with you in Baia and now you are just going to make do and share yours with me. They offered me my own room but I told them that I wanted to stay with you and you are not going to ruin my fun." When she was done talking I puckered my lip and muttered something that nobody should hear under my breath.

They all started to laugh at that and I joined in, sharing my room for 2 weeks wasn't so bad.

We talked for a while and Olena told me that Yeva had said to give me her regards. Yeva was Dimitri's grandmother and she was a little bit crazy, she had prophetic dreams and she let me carry a ton of bricks to Oksana's house one time. At first I thought she hated me, but when she came to speak to me the night that I left Baia I understood why she acted like that.

After a couple of hours talking and a lot of laughing dr. Olendzki came in to tell us we needed to get some sleep.

I slept in Dimitri's arms that night (or day, whatever you like) and when I woke up I felt allot better. My head age was completely gone and I wasn't dizzy at all. I turned around to look at Dimitri and I stared right into his eyes. "Good morning" I said cheerfully

"Good morning Roza, How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked before he kissed me.

When he let me go again I answered him "Very well, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm perfect, no pain or dizziness or anything like that. I think I'm ready to get out of this room today. As much as I love to stay in bed with you next to me I think we need to get everyone who helped in the same room so we can find out the last details about what happened." He started to get up but I held him down.

"I agree but not yet, let's just stay here for a little while. I will call Adrian and tell him we will be up there to talk to everybody in over... let's say 2 hours?" I looked at him and he nodded.

I reached over and took my cell phone from the bed; Victoria had been nice enough to bring it with her since I had left it in my room. I called Adrian and he said that he would take care of it but only if I promised him that we would wait until he and Lissa came to pick us up.

For the next hour and a half there was complete silence, we didn't speak or even move.

We just lay there on the bed looking at each other, if anybody had seen us just then they would have thought we had gone totally crazy. After looking at each other for that long, things suddenly changed. I could see it happening in his eyes, they stared to burn like he really was going mad.

Then suddenly he flipped around and crushed on top of me, his lips came crashing down my mouth with so much force it almost hurt. He kissed me with so much passion I didn't even thought about it when I dug my nails into his back. He let out a soft moan and I chuckled under my breath, I liked the fact that I could make him moan. I didn't like the fact that he stopped kissing me when I let out that chuckle, so I went up along his back and grabbed his hair to pull him back down again. This time he was the one who chuckle and I pushed him back just a little, pretending to be offended by him laughing at me.

This made us both laugh and he rolled back to his old spot next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

That was when my phone rang and Lissa told me that she would be here with some stuff so that we could clean up before we had to speak to everybody. That was my clue to get my act together and sit up straight.

You see, Lissa only found out about me and Dimitri after he was turned. She had been hurt when she found out that I didn't tell her sooner and we had a fight before I left to try and kill Dimitri, God bless me that I failed. We forgave each other for all that when I came back and she was really starting to like the idea off Dimitri and me, she thinks that we are perfect together because Dimitri is the only one who can kick my ass and I am the only one who can kick his. But I didn't know how she would react to finally really seeing us together, I mean she had been here before but Dimitri had been awake then. I wondered what she would think when she saw us but I didn't want to push it too far so I told Dimitri we had to sit up and look decent.

Apparently Lissa had been trough my whole closet because she had found some of Dimitri's clothes. She brought them with her and some of my own she also brought some other stuff so I could get cleaned up. Lissa had arranged that we could get a quick shower and then Adrian would come to pick us up. We did what we were told and took off to Adrian's room.

Dimitri's Point of View

When I woke up I instantly knew that she was here, I could smell her and feel her hand on my face. When I felt lips on my forehead I whispered "Roza..." I wasn't sure if she was real. Everything was so strange, I could remember everything I had done to her but I also remembered waiting and searching for her in the Spirit world. I knew what had happened; Roza had come to get my soul back. But I couldn't understand why I would ever do all those horrible things to her.

Then I heard her voice "Dimitri... are you awake? Please talk to me."

Her voice was so beautiful, she sounded like an angel but there was something wrong. There was something in that voice that shouldn't be there. She was worried; I had to make her stop worrying.

"Roza, don't worry I'm fine." That should do, but I wanted to make sure she knew I was fine so I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't do it. Then she spoke again.

"Are you in any pain? Do I need to get the doc? Do you need anything?" I tried to open my eyes again but they still wouldn't do what I wanted them to do. So I decided to keep them closed.

"Just my head and I feel nauseous and I think the doc heard you so she is on the way." A joke that should do the trick, she should stop worrying now. But before she could laugh or say something I heard Dr. Olendzki come in.

She tried to get Rose to go back to her bed; I didn't want her to move so once again I tried to open my eyes. This time they worked and I stared right into her's. Those eyes, so dark it looked like they were black and so deep I could drawn in them. While Dr. Olendzki gasped and started to check the machines that where attached to my body I stared at Rose; My Roza.

After a while Adrian came in and he said something about aura's and Rose healing me. I didn't completely understand what he was saying but when he asked her how she healed me I got curious. So I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She grinned at me and answered my silent question.

"I have no idea. I touched your face and you smiled, I sat here for a while and..." She trailed off and a blush came across her face. Then she took a breath and went on

"I missed you just so much, I bent down to kiss your forehead and when I did, you said my name."

The way she said that made me happy, I missed her to. _A lot_, when I was searching and waiting for her in the Spirit world I thought I would go crazy. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair. "It's okay Roza; we're going to be fine."

When dr. Olendzki gave us some time to talk I moved over so Rose could come lay next to me.

I could stay like that for the rest of my life, just there with Roza in my arms. I looked at her for a while, even with her hair al messed up she looked like an exotic princes.

She has high cheekbones and a mouth that is too sexy for her own good. Her hair is the same color as her eyes and as she puts it, is wickedly beautiful. But the thing I love the most are those eyes. Those big eyes are like stars and I swear to god when she is up to something I can see them twinkle.

Then I remembered something else I ones saw in those eyes. I had seen fear, I never thought that I would see that but I saw pure fear. And the very worse thing was. That fear, it was there because of me. She had been afraid of me and she had been right to be. I had hurt her and I had no idea how I was going to fix that.

Rose went to sit up straight and I followed her example, but when I saw she wanted to speak I decided I had to say something first.

"I'm sorry Roza, I remember everything and you don't know how sorry I am. I did horrible things to you and I would understand if you don't want to see me anymore, just tell me and I will leave you alone." I looked at her to see what she was thinking but her face was completely blank, and then she spoke.

"Dimitri don't. I don't blame you. You hear me; it's NOT your fault. As long as you make sure that you get better soon everything will be fine." She looked at me then and I could see that she meant that, but it didn't change the fact that I did something awful to her.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you and I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I love you my dear Roza." And then the most wonderful grin spread across her face.

"I love you more."

I smiled at that, I wasn't sure that was possible but I was glad she thought it was.

She took me by surprise when she pulled my face in so she could kiss me and it didn't take long for me to wrap my arms around her and wrap her hair around my hand. I kissed her with everything I had; I missed her so much she took over my mind.

When I noticed that she was crying I pulled back and swept the tear away with my thumb.

"What's wrong Rose?" My voice sounded very calm but my mind was racing, what if she couldn't forgive me after all.

"Nothing really, I just missed you and it's just... I haven't been able to really think since you left and it's just coming back to me now." Ah she is such a sweet girl why did I even think it would be anything else then her missing me.

I was a little bit worried about her not being able to think, she had gone through a lot and I wanted to comfort her so I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry everything will be okay, I'm here and I will never leave you again."

Then suddenly I wondered how the hell she had done this. I had been turned into a Strigoi and my soul had moved on to the next world. I knew that if anyone could do it, it would have been her but still. So when she asked me what I was thinking I told her.

"Well, I was just wondering... How did you do it? Bring me back I mean, not that I'm not happy about it but I never dreamed it was possible." And then she told me how she found out it was possible and what they did to find Robert and how they saved me.

She said I needed to be killed and that Adrian brought me back. And when she was done I was amazed.

We really have some great friends; off course most of them did it for her. I wasn't sure what to think of Abe Mazur being her father though, she told me that she was scared off him when she met him in Baia but she didn't know he was her father then. Later on when she found out he was her father and he came here to help bring me back they gotten to know each other and she loved the fact that he was just as bad-ass as her mother.

It had been quite for a couple of minutes and someone had to say something so I decided to state the obvious

"So I'm shadow kissed and bonded to Adrian from now on."

She gave me an explanation of how they came to decide that Adrian should heal me and she told me he promised her that he would do everything to help. When I told her I didn't know if I could deal with being in his head she quoted him "Dimitri will deal, he is the one actually being able to do something with those fantasies so he has no right to complain."

Okay he had me there, we talked some more about the other things that went along with being shadow-kissed and when the shadows themselves became the topic she saw the worry in my eyes.

"I know you're worried about the darkness but there is no reason for that. Lissa and I will help you both and Oksana and Mark will help too." That girl always knew what was going on with me and she always knew what to say.

"What would I do without you Roza? Thank you for everything."

After that we spend our time kissing and talking and just looking at each other. She told me everything she found out since she woke up and again she told me about all the friends that came to help. At first she only told Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie but they told her to speak to her mother. Then they called Abe and he brought Oksana and Mark with him. She told me Abe went to visit my mom and told her everything her parents had told her that they got the news to my family but that was all they could tell her.

When I asked if Alberta knew she told me that she did and I was glad about that. Alberta is a nice lady and she doesn't judge, at least not when it comes to love. When Rose told me that Christian told Tasha I was a little bit surprised. I hadn't expected that Rose would let her anywhere near me. Rose saw my surprise and said that I was right she didn't want her help, but Christian didn't listen and when Tasha arrived they talked. She told Rose that she knew, she had seen the way we looked at each other.

She told me about every single person that she told about us, she elaborated on the reason why she told and the way they took it. She even told me about her meeting with my family, she didn't say anything about telling them about me or anything like that. She just told me how nice they had been, the only sad thing she told me was the conversation with Victoria before she left. Off course Rose wasn't mad at her, but they hadn't spoken since so they needed to get in contact to make up soon.

The funny thing was that a couple of minutes later they knocked on the door, my mother and sister where here, I had no idea how but they were.

Victoria let out a scream and I was afraid she was going to jump on top of us, but she didn't. She held back just in time and instead of breaking the bed she gave us a hug.

When my mother walked up to us and told Rose how thankful she was, she gave me a kiss on my cheek and said "Welcome back my little Dimka." She spoke Russian and I was sure Rose was going to ask what she said but I would tell her later.

They sat down on the bed that was meant for Rose and it was quite for a little while.

Off course Rose was the first one to speak but I was happy with the question she asked because it was the same thing that I wanted to know.

She asked Victoria if she wasn't supposed to be at her own school and she told us what had happened. Apparently Rose had spoken to her about becoming a Guardian and she had started to think about that. When she was speaking I noticed that she spoke of Rose as if she was her sister, she looked up to her as she did to me. The way she spoke of my Roza made me proud and when my mother told us about her reaction and why she decided to transfer Victoria here I was sure that nothing and nobody would be able to split me and Rose, I was never going to leave her side again.

Rose was the person who had turned my life around, she made it less boring and even though she was a little bit annoying at first I had been in love with her from the very first time I looked into her eyes trough that window.

My mom told her that she thought about what Rose had done with her live and how many people she had saved. And even though she was afraid that Victoria would get hurt she realized that she couldn't keep her from doing what she wanted to do. When they finished talking I was so proud of what they said about my Roza and so incredibly happy that they liked each other so much I thought I would burst. And apparently Rose saw that because she laughed and then turned to Victoria and said.

"You are going to be one hell of a guardian and I will personally see to that. I will help you train as soon as I get better and I'm sure Dimitri is going to love making you run your laps every morning." I liked the fact that she wanted to help my sister train and I couldn't stifle a laugh at the running comment. She said it like it was a bad thing but I knew she didn't mind the running anymore. I knew she did her laps every morning even if I didn't force her, she knew how important they are.

My mom and sister stayed until Dr. Olendzki came to tell us we needed to sleep. We talked about a lot of thing and I was starting to feel a lot better. When they left I kissed Rose and told her to go asleep. She needed the rest very much.

Next morning we decided that we felt good enough to leave the infirmary and go talk to everybody. Rose called Adrian and he promised her that everyone would be there. Lissa came to bring us some clothes and I was surprised when she came back with one of my old Guardian stuff. When I asked how she got it, Rose told me she took some of my clothes.

When we were done and Adrian arrived, we walked up to his room. Now you have to know that Adrian is very spoiled and very arrogant, so logically he had the biggest room. When Rose and I walked in it was already crowed and I saw that my sister was sitting on the floor.

I knew almost everybody but there were some faces that I never saw before.

That's why I asked Rose to introduce then to me and that is what she did. Rose started to introduce everybody to me, even de people I already knew. I wanted to say something but I decided to just let her speak, I wanted to hear her voice and the more people she introduced the longer she would keep speaking.

"Well let's start with the person standing next to me, this is Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. She has been my best friend since we were 4 years old and I see her as my sister. She is my bond mate and I will protect her with everything I have. One day she is going to be queen. The guy standing next the her is Christian Ozera, he always knows how to make me laugh and he will be the father to the next generation of Dragomirs." She smiled at them and went on.

"Standing next to Christian is his aunt, Tasha Ozera. She protected Christian when he needed it and she is one of your best friends." Rose gave her a big smile and then introduced my own mother.

"The lady on the left side of the couch is Olena Belikov. She is the women who raised you and made me feel at home when I needed her most. The girl sitting in front of her is our little sister, Victoria. She is going to be the next Guardian Belikov and I can't wait to kick her butt as soon as I'm aloud to start training again." I heard some snickers going through the room and Victoria grinned widely.

"Sitting on the other side of the couch are Olena and Mark. Olena has the ability to get into your mind and Mark is her Shadow kissed Guardian. They thought Lissa and me how to deal with the shadows and how to heal them. They will do the same for you and Adrian."

I never looked away from her face and as she spoke I could see the love she had for everybody here. She wasn't really introducing them to me since I knew allot of them but the things she said where nice and nobody speak. We all wanted to hear what she had to say about the rest of us so we kept quiet and let her speak.

"The guy sitting next to Victoria on the floor is Eddie, he is my best fighting buddy and he will be one hell of a guardian. Next in line is Sydney. She's the alchemist that helped me get to Baia and she came here to help get you back." I knew about the alchemist and I could see that Sydney had the same believes as them because her face looked very tense, but when Rose smiled at her she relaxed and grinned back. Off course Rose would be the one to make friends with someone that technically thought we were all evil creatures from the night.

"Sitting in the other chair is Abe Mazur, my long lost and very bad-ass father." Then she looked at him and spoke. "Thank you for coming here to help me. I'm glad that you want to get to know me better, it means allot. I love you dad" and with those words Abe's face lit up and I could see that he was very proud of her and loved her too.

"The woman standing behind him is bad-ass guardian Janine Hathaway, my not-absent-anymore mother." She then turned to face Janine and spoke directly to her.

"I spend my whole life thinking you didn't care about me but now I see that that is not true. You came to help me when I needed you most and I will be grateful for that for the rest of my life. Mom I love you." Then she started to go on but rethought that and turned back to her parents.

"And thank you for killing Dimitri when I couldn't do it myself, if I had to stake him one more time... I don't know if I could have lived through that." Well that I didn't expect. Off course I knew it had been Janine that killed me, I could remember everything but I hadn't known that she did that because Rose couldn't do it. We hadn't discussed that part yet and I wasn't really planning on asking her about it. If she wanted to tell me how she felt when she had to stake me then she would tell me when she was ready. I snapped back to reality when I heard her voice again.

"And that..." she pointed to a man sitting on the other couch. "That is Robert Doru. He is Victor's half brother and the one who told us how to get your soul back and safe you. He's the strongest spirit user here and he promised to follow us to court so he can work with Lissa and Adrian." He looked like a very decent guy but I didn't like the way he was staring at me, he looked like he was expecting me to go evil any second and I didn't know why. I would ask him about that later because I wasn't sure if I wanted everybody to know the reason for that.

"Sitting next to Robert is guardian Alberta Petrov. Alberta helped me to stay at this school the second time I came back just like you did when you brought Lissa and me back. At first I wasn't sure if we should involve her because she is sort of the boss, but I'm glad we did. Thank you for leading this operation and making sure everything was planned out." Rose already told me that Alberta had been the one in charge of planning and such but when I asked her why she was blushing; she confessed that she had checked everything. Rose told me that she had been in the gym so much that it had seemed like she lived there. She had spend all her time training and if she wasn't doing that she had been looking trough papers making sure everything was taken care off. Off course everybody that knew, helped her train and make plans and they never left her alone. I was grateful that all these people had been here to help her but when I noticed Stan Alto standing behind Alberta I didn't know what to make of that.

"Standing behind Alberta is Guardian Stan Alto. Apparently is as just as good in fighting as he is in being a pain in my ass. I'm very happy he wanted to help us even if we haven't always been the best of friends." She nodded to Stan and gave him the same loving smile as she gave everybody else, hmz if she was willing to forgive him for the way he had treated her then I guess I should too. I never had any problems with him before I knew Rose but when I saw how he had humiliated the first day she was back at school I had began to hate him very much.

"The guy with the sunglasses on is named Guardian Micha Pavel, he is my dad's guardian and even though he apparently isn't smart enough to understand that sunglasses are meant to be worn outside and when there is actually a sun out, I am glad that he is the one that has to protect my father." She had a big grin on her face end when Micha grinned back at her she added "And he's the second person that will get his ass kicked when I'm better." Rose had told me that she had been able to train with everyone here, while they were planning my rescue but every time she wanted to fight against Pavel he suddenly disappeared. When I told her that I could understand why he did that she had no idea what I meant so I told her that if I was him I wouldn't want to get my ass kicked by an 18 year old girl either. She had laughed at that and apparently she decided that it would be good for him to get his ass handed to him.

"And then standing next to you we got Adrian Ivashkov. He's the one that helped me deal with all the stuff I didn't want to deal with and he is the one that brought you back to life. I am very grateful for all the things he did for me even when he knew he would get hurt in the process." Then she stepped out of my arms and walked around me she stood in front of Adrian and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I mean it, I know how it is too loose a loved one and even though you didn't technically me, I know how hard is has been on you and I will try to make it up to you for the rest of my life" Then she stepped away and came to stand in front of me.

"The stunning looking guy in front of me is named Dimitri Belikov and he is my soul mate.

I will never leave your side again. You are the love of my life and there is nothing and nobody that can change that." Her eyes twinkled and then she turned around.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I am the luckiest girl in the world. I want to thank each and every one of you for what you did for me but there are just no words to ever tell you how much you all mean to me, I will never forget this." Then she looked around the room and when she finally turned to me I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifted her up and kissed her.

* * *

**Leave a review, they help.**


	5. Catching up

**5. Catching up**

Rose's Point of view

When I saw all the friends that waited for us in Adrian's room I really wanted to thank them but I had no idea how to do that. There were just not enough words to tell them how much I appreciated all their help. So when Dimitri asked me to introduce him to the people he didn't know yet, I took the opportunity to say something nice about everybody. It was kind of funny to introduce him to his own mother and when I came to my own parents I told them both that I loved them.

When I came to Adrian I told him how thankful I was for all the things he did for me even though I knew it had hurt him. I didn't know what else to say but I didn't think it was enough so I stepped out of Dimitri's arms, which was not something I liked, and went to give Adrian a kiss on his cheek.

"I mean it, I know how it is to lose a loved one and even though you didn't technically lose me, I know how hard it has been on you and I will try to make it up to you for the rest of my life" Then I turned and stepped in front of Dimitri, I looked at him and said

"The stunning looking guy in front of me is named Dimitri Belikov and he is my soul mate.

I will never leave your side again. You are the love of my life and there is nothing and nobody that can change that." I gave him the biggest and brightest smile I could manage and turned around.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I am the luckiest girl in the world. I want to thank each and every one of you for what you did for me but there are just not words to ever tell you how much you all mean to me, I will never forget this." I looked around me to all the people staring at us and smiled. I turned back around and when I met Dimitri's eyes he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up to plant a kiss on my lips.

I really am the luckiest girl alive.

After a couple of seconds I heard someone clap their hands and more people joined in. It was a very strange thing but when Dimitri put me on my feet again and I turned around I saw that they really were clapping their hands for us.

Viktoria stood up in one swift motion and I got smashed into a sandwich hug between her and Dimitri. "Uhmz sis, I need to breath." She stepped away quickly.

When I called Viktoria sis I felt something strange through the bond. Lissa had been sending very happy feelings the whole time but just then I felt a sting of jealousy. I looked at her and thought very hard

"_Don't Liss, I love you just as much as I have always loved you. My heart just grew a bit to make room for more people. You're still my very best friend that will never change."_ A smile stretched across her face and I knew she got it just by the change in her feelings but she still felt the need to say something.

"_I'm sorry; I shouldn't have felt like that. I know you love me just as much as I love you, I just thought I should have jumped and hugged you like that."_ And then she did jump and hugged us.

After that everybody stood up and came to hug and kiss me and Dimitri. Tasha and Olena gave us both the same treatment as Victory and Lissa. My mom gave me a hug and shook Dimitri's hand with a very big smile, it was hard for her to show emotions and the fact that she was smiling so brightly made me very glad.

My dad hugged me and kissed me on both cheeks and my forehead and looked at Dimitri

"Do you understand that I will personally hunt you down if you break her heart?" Dimitri nodded.

"And can you promise me that you will protect her with your life?" Dimitri nodded again and then my father gave him a very manly hug.

Everybody came by and they all hugged and kissed me. Most of them gave Dimitri a hand and almost everybody said something in the line of looking after me. Every time they asked him something like my dad had he nodded solemnly and the smile never left his face.

When everybody was done saying hi and welcoming us back we went to sit down. Because there where so many people we sat on the floor and I leaned against Dimitri. Oksana wanted to stand up but I told her that that wasn't necessary we could sit on the floor just as well as she could.

We talked about a lot of things then. They told us about the fight with the 10 other Strigoi, Christian had burned 2 and he was very proud of that. My parents told us about the fight with Dimitri and Dimitri told us what he could remember from his point of view. He said he knew everything that had happened but that it was very strange because there were no feelings there. He compared it to a movie without the sound, like watching something you know is horrible but having no idea why. It was hard for him to tell us about it and we told him that he didn't have to speak about it anymore. We promised him we would never tell anybody that he could remember unless he wanted to tell himself.

After talking for more than 3 hours I decided that I needed some time with Lissa so I told everyone we would be back after half an hour. Adrian surprised me by standing up and asking Dimitri if they could go for a walk too. The four of us walked out the room and went outside; when we came to a bench we left Adrian and Dimitri there and walked on to my room.

When we came to our room Lissa asked me why I wanted to talk to her alone and I told her that there wasn't any specific reason. I just missed talking to her, off course we talked all the time but it had been a long time that we just talked like 2 best friends.

We sat on my bed and talked about what she was going to do in college and she told me that I had to start picking out some classes I wanted to follow. I had no idea what she was talking about since I was going to follow the same classes as Lissa but she told me that that wasn't completely true. I had to stay with her to keep her save but that didn't mean that all our classes would be the ones she liked. Off course we would follow all the classes she wanted to follow but she found out that she needed to pick at least 2 more classes for next year and she thought that I should be the one to decide which classes that would be. I was very happy about that and I told her I would let her know as soon as possible.

She asked me what would happen with me and Dimitri and I told her that I had no idea. I figured that he would get assigned as Adrian's guardian since they were bonded now but I couldn't be sure. I told her was Alberta had said about nobody being able to do something about it if our Moroi accepted it, off course Alberta didn't know about the cabin but we would make sure nobody would ever know about that. Lissa said that off course she would accept Dimitri and me being together and that Adrian would do the same if Dimitri was going to be his guardian.

After our half hour was up and we a discussed all the important stuff that was going to happen in the near future, we walked back to the bench where we left Adrian and Dimitri and we walked back to the room together.

When we walked back into the room Dr. Olendzki was there. She had been waiting for us to get back because she wanted to know how we were feeling. I told her I was completely healthy again because really that's how I felt, things hadn't been this okay since... well they never had been this okay. I could see Dimitri felt the same way and after Adrian told her our aura's looked completely healthy again she gave us the okay to do everything we wanted again. She advised Dimitri not to start training for another 2 days but since I hadn't actually been hurt in anyway and because I stayed in bed for a week I could start as soon as I felt like it. There really aren't any guidelines about what to do if your soul had been out of your body so we just went with the fact that I seemed and felt healthy.

As soon as I found out that I could start training again I grinned at Viktoria and stood up.

"I told you I was going to kick your ass as soon as I could, so get your butt of the floor and follow me to my room so we can change." I saw that my mother wanted to object to that but then my father spoke.

"Rose you have to understand that that is not going to happen." I shot a glare at him and when I opened my mouth to tell him to butt the hell out he went on "unless you don't mind if we all meet you at the gym in an hour so we can watch, you can use the extra time to run or something like that and you will stop fighting as soon as Dimitri tells you to."

Okay that wasn't too bad I could deal with that. "Okay that's fine, then we'll see you all in an hour. Dimitri, Viktoria are you coming?"

Christian and Lissa went to have some alone time and my parents did the same. For some reason Adrian had decided to come with us and when we walked out of the guest housings I swear I saw him check out Viktoria. I wasn't sure if Dimitri was going to like that but I sure as hell did, Viktoria could handle herself and if Adrian threaded her the same as me they should be fine.

When we arrived at my room Viktoria and I went to the bathroom to change and as soon as I closed the door Viktoria started whispering so fast I doubted that she could understand what she was saying herself.

"Slow down." I said and let out a low chuckle. Viktoria was so much like me; she had the same humor and was just as reckless as I used to be.

"Sorry" she whispered and that did what I told her to do "I was just saying…" She paused possibly just to add some dramatic effect "that I'm very very very sorry about the things I said before you left and that I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier but I didn't know if you told Dimka and I thought that you should tell him about your time in Baia when you are ready. I'm so incredibly happy that you brought back my brother and I will keep thanking you for the rest of my life." Then she paused again but this time it was just so she could take a deep breath and got on "And I'm so happy I'm going to be a guardian and I hope I can live up to the name Dimitri made and I'm going to do anything you two tell me until I have to get back to school again. Did I tell you my mom decided to stay until the end of summer? We're coming with you to spend my vacation at court. And you never told me that Adrian was so cute, how could you not tell me that Rose."

When she was done speaking I had changed into a red sport-bra-tank-top-thingy and my black training pants and I took a look at her. "First off you have nothing to worry about, there is nothing to forgive. You're like my sister and siblings fight. I told Dimitri about my time in Baia but I left out the wake, I can't tell him how devastated I was its hard enough on him remembering what happened at the house. When everything is settled down I will speak to him but not yet." I stopped speaking because Viktoria was still looking at me "Well start chancing I need some time to warm up." Viktoria started changing so I began to speak again

"I couldn't have done it without you, you know, even if you weren't involved in the actual planning, you helped me a lot when I was in Baia and I think you will be able to live up to your brothers example, just so you know." She was done changing so I held open the door and let her walk out in front of me.

When she walked through the door Adrian's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets.

Viktoria looked very hot in her blue sport bra and white training pants and Adrian's reaction was really the best reaction he could have given her while her brother was sitting next to him.

When I stepped besides her I had the satisfaction to see Dimitri's eyes pop out in exactly the same way. And off course that made Viktoria and me burst into laughter and we kept that going until we were out of the dorms.

Adrian and Viktoria walked in front of Dimitri and me. They were talking but I couldn't make out the words. It sounded like they were flirting. When Dimitri suddenly stopped walking I didn't know what happened but as soon as I saw the blank look on his face I knew, I glanced at Adrian and called his named. He turned around and I ran to stand in front of him. "Dimitri listens to me, you need to calm down and not think about what is happening. Just visualize that you're back in your own head."

Adrian looked like he thought I was going crazy but then his expression changed as he came to understand what was going on. "Damn this is weird, dude get out of my head it's scary."

"Don't worry, it's all yours again." I heart Dimitri's voice right behind me so I spun around to look at him.

"Are you okay? I remember that I was totally freaked when it happened to me for the first time." He laughed and wrapped his arm around me.

"You didn't have anybody to help deal with it; I got the best person to help me deal standing right here in front of me." He kissed the top of my head and looked at Adrian. "When will you know for sure?" Where they already communicating trough the bond? No that couldn't be possible it was too soon for them to really talk. The look at Adrian's face told me I was right, he had no clue what Dimitri was talking about.

So Dimitri elaborated "You where thinking about your guardians. When will you know if I'm going to be your guardian?" I looked at Dimitri and then at Adrian

"Yes Adrian when will you know for sure?" I said with excitement written all over my face.

Adrian snickered at my expression but gave me my answer. "Well normally it would take a while before things like that are settled but I went to court with your dad and we spoke directly to the Guardian Council. They said that they had to talk to some people and do some paperwork but I'm sure they'll call any minute now. It's not like he's working for anybody else and even though he is one of the best guardian's out there I think they were glad that I offered him the job. With him being ex-Strigoi and all that, it would be too much trouble to place him somewhere else."

A second later his cell phone ringed. When he was done talking to whoever it was on the phone he smiled. "Just like I said, they are glad I offered. They said they had been a little bit worried about getting him a new job and they thought that with our newly formed bond and all that, that this was the best option. Welcome to your new job Dimitri."

We started walking again and Dimitri wrapped is arm around my waist.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered "We will never be separated again."

When we got to the gym I started stretching and Viktoria joined me. She asked me what we were going to do and I told her. "Since we only got 45 minutes left we're going to run laps for 15 minutes, we'll see what Dimitri has planned for the other 30 minutes when we get back."

And with that we walked outside and started to run.

It wasn't like Viktoria never ran so she wasn't really tired but I could hear her catching her breath when we walked back to the gym. She would kill Dimitri if he was going to make her run for an hour every morning. Off course I had wanted to kill him too when I first started training with him but I got used to it.

Dimitri and Adrian were sitting on the ground and when Dimitri saw us come in, he beckoned me to come and sit next to him. There were 2 practice dummy's standing a couple feet away and I guessed that Dimitri wanted to see what Viktoria could do without getting anybody hurt.

When Viktoria came to sit next to me Dimitri told her not to and the face she made was so funny it was hard not to laugh. He told her to start punching the dummy's and she did what she was asked. I could see that she had a lot of power in her punches but she lacked technique and she wasn't as fast as me.

After watching Viktoria murder one of the dummies, I decided to join her. I showed her where to hit and how to place your feet right. We kept going for the full 30 minutes and people started to walk in. When everybody was there the fight started.

* * *

**Don't forget to review**


	6. Friends

**6.**** Friends**

Dimitri's point of view

After a couple of seconds everybody started clapping, I punt Rose back on her feet and the second she turned Viktoria jumped up and came to give us a hug. Lissa did the same and everybody else stood up to hug Rose and make me promise I would never do anything to hurt her.

Janine gave me a hand and a huge smile, that might seem cold to most people but I had never seen a smile that big on her face. Abe told me that he would personally hunt me down if I ever broke her heart and made me promise to protect her with my life. I nodded at both his questions because seriously what else could I do, off course I would never break her heart and off course I would protect her.

After everybody was done saying hi I felt like my neck snapped. Almost everyone had made me promise to look after Rose and my neck started to hurt from all the nodding. My face didn't feel much better seeing as my smile didn't falter ones. How could I not smile when I was in a room full of people that cared that much about Rose.

When we first started training together I thought that Rose was a magnet for trouble and danger but now I realized that that wasn't exactly the case. Sure Rose did attract a lot of bad stuff and she got in trouble a lot but that wasn't all that was to it. Rose attracted everything, not only the bad stuff but also the good. Everybody here was attracted to her like iron to a magnet.

We sat down on the floor and talked about a lot of different stuff. Christian was bragging about the 2 Strigoi he had burned and when mentioned that one of them had been a girl and the other one a blond male I was sort of impressed. I had been the one to gather the 10 Strigoi and the 2 Strigoi Christian was talking about had been the strongest fighters. I was more that glad that he had been able to take them out without a fight because I was almost certain that someone would be seriously injured if he hadn't.

When Janine and Abe were done telling everybody about the fight they had had with me everybody turned to stare at me. I didn't really want to tell them about my view of the fight since that view was very disturbing but I told them anyway.

"First you need to understand that I can't really explain any off the things I did during that time. I know about the stuff that I did but I have no idea about the reasons behind them, well I do but I can't explain them to you because I don't understand them myself.

After they turned me I went to Siberia to get away from Rose, I'd like to think I left because I still loved her and didn't want to hurt her but I'm not so sure about that. I don't even remember if I had any feelings about anything beside myself and that's why I think I left because I was afraid Rose would kill me if I didn't. I went back to search for my old mentor because I knew she had been turned a while back. I found her and she let me stay in her house, I was hugged and there were a lot of Strigoi there. Most of them didn't stay long and after a while I began to think of that house as a whore house. There were humans that worked for her in the hoped of being turned someday but most of them turned into dinner.

After living in that house for about a month one of the "regulars" came to the house all messed up. Apparently Rose tortured him until he promised to tell me she was looking for me. I never liked the guy so when he came in and told us that I laughed my butt off."

I took a breath to calm down a little bit, I really didn't want to talk about what came next, and continued. "I don't know if Rose told you what happened next and I'm not sure if this is the right time and place to talk about that. So let's just say I was a bastard and be happy about the fact that Rose was strong enough to get away from me. After she staked me for the second time and I fell of the bridge I got totally obsessive. I went back to the house we had stayed in and killed the 2 Strigoi that hadn't been in the house before. I stayed there for a little while to think things over. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose so I decided to go after her and either kill or turn her. I gathered about 25 Strigoi to help me and we set off. Along the way some of them started to annoy me so I snapped their necks, I killed one of them just because he had the nerve to say her name. You see even though I was one of them myself I still didn't think they were good enough to come near her. When we arrived here 13 were left, 1 went down because he too thought he had the right to speak about Rose and I killed two other 2 just because I got bored. The rest of them stayed with me out of fear." I looked around me to see how they would respond to all that because I was afraid they would resent me for all this but all I saw were encouraging smiles.

"My initial plan was to go to the caves, stay there for a day and attack as soon as the sun went down again. I had been keeping track of her whereabouts ever since she took off from Siberia but I stopped doing that when we arrived in the US. I was so sure that Rose would stay at school we're she'd be protected by the wards that I didn't think it was necessary to check again. Off course I should have know that Rose wasn't going to sit back and stay at school just because it was safer, I should have thought about the fact that she would leave school because that was safer for everybody else but luckily I didn't. If I had known that you were at the caves I wouldn't have come so unprepared." I looked up again to see if they were starting to show any kind of repulsion towards me but they just looked entailed by the story I was telling.

"When I got there and found out that you were there to I decided to not put it of any longer. I told the others to go take care of you but stayed behind myself. I sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to get in the middle of _that_ fight. I wasn't sure how I was going to get to Rose but before I could think of a way Janine showed up. She gave me some good punches but I was sure I would win eventually. That's when Abe showed up, he distracted me with some pretty impressive firework and I felt the stake go through my heart." I let out a sigh and put my head in my hand, I had done some horrible things and I would never be able to make that right again.

Rose gave me a hug and whispered, "Don't worry about it I'm fine and you're fine, everything is going to be fine. Besides it wasn't really you."

Apperently everybody could hear what she said because they all started to say stuff like that. They said I would never have to speak off it again unless I wanted to and promised me that they would never tell anybody that I could remember everything unless I told them it was fine. I started to feel a little bit better after all those little peptalks and if Rose was willing to forgive me I would take it even though I knew I would be making it up to her the rest of our lives.

We had been talking for at least 3 hours when Rose suddenly announced that she and Lissa would be back in half an hour. I really didn't want to let her go but I understood that they needed some time to just talk and be best friends like they used to be, so when Adrian asked me if I could take a walk with him it was fine by me. I knew we needed to talk because otherwise this bond thing was going to get ugly. The four of us walked out together and while Rose and Lissa walked on we stayed behind and walked to the bench nearby.

"I want to thank you for helping Rose safe me. It means a lot to her and she's terribly sorry for hurting you in the process. I know that you never really liked me and I felt the same but after what you did for Rose and me, I don't know how to make that up to you." Adrian looked at me with a smug grin on his face.

"Let me start by saying, no problem and your welcome. Then let me ask you, if the roles had been reversed? Wouldn't you have done the same if it made her happy?" I wanted to say that I would do anything if it makes her happy but he didn't give me a change.

"You can start making it up to me by being my guardian. When Lissa and Rose move to court I'm going with them and I need a guardian to keep my aunt of my back." I don't know why but I hadn't expected that he would ask me to be his guardian. I didn't need to think about the offer though, he was going to move to court so I would be able to stay with Rose and as I ones told Rose it's a shame to waist a bond between a Guardian and his Moroi.

"Then that's what I will do, Janine will be Lissa's other guardian so she won't need me anyway. If you can get the Guardian Council to reinstate me and assign me to you because I'm not completely sure that they still want me as a Guardian." I answered him as truthfully as I could without hurting him, I didn't tell him that I would do anything as long as I could be with Rose.

"I will take care of the Guardian Council I just wanted to ask you myself, I'll let you know when I know more. And about the bond, you need to be sure to let me know if you start feeling bad. I'll keep a check on your aura myself but if there's anything wrong with you, you need to tell me. It probably sounds weird coming from me but I need you to say alive."

That did sound weird coming from him but I understood what he meant. Now that I thought about it I realized I needed him to stay alive just as much. 3 months ago I was hoping to get a chance to kick his ass and now it would literally hurt me if I did. This bond thing changed everything. Damn I someday I would end up in Adrian's mind and start seeing ghosts. The last time I saw ghost they attacked me so I really wasn't looking forward to that, they never attacked Rose but she'd never been Strigoi. I really need to talk to Rose; she has to tell me everything. Off course she already told me most of it but I needed to be sure she didn't leave anything out.

"Yes that does sound weird coming from you but since it would actually be painful if anything happens to you, I know what you mean. I really need to talk to Rose about this; she needs to tell me everything there is to know. I saw what it did to her before they knew Lissa could heal her and I'm not sure if I can deal with that like she did." Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying you think Rose has more self control then you?" I laughed at that.

"No, I'm saying Rose is stronger than me. She still has no idea when to shut up but that's Rose. But Rose is also the most grounded person I know, she knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go for it. She knows who she is and she'll never turn her back on anybody who needs her." Adrian nodded in agreement, well if I was going to be his guardian we needed to get along.

The reason I hadn't liked him in the first place was because of his bad reputation and then he went after my Roza. He had proven that his reputation was nothing more than that, he had more proven he was a good guy and he had promised Rose to stop going after her and just be her friend so there was no reason not to try to be friends with him to.

"Did she ever tell you about the night I brought those two back?" Adrian shook his head and he looked curious so I started telling him what had happen. "Well when they found out where they were I was working at the school as a Guardian. They put me in charge of getting them back and I spend a week going through files, most of them about all the pranks Rose had pulled before they left. The night before they left Rose had smashed a room of some Moroi and everybody thought that was why they ran away."Adrian knew the real reason and knew about what had really happened that night so I didn't elaborate on that.

"They rented a room in a house on campus; we went to get them with 10 Guardians I think. I don't remember the exact number but at the time I thought it was silly to send so many guardians for 2 run-away teenagers. Off course now I know better, if she had been as good as she is now she would have been able to handle them.

Anyway we hid somewhere in an ally and I went out to get an idea of the exit ways. When I walked past their window I saw Lissa bending over and I stopped to see what she was doing. Off course I already knew that she let Lissa drink from her because there was just no other way she could've survived but I was shocked when I realized that they hadn't even thought about closing the curtains.

I stood there for a while and when Rose walked in front of the window I froze. That was the first time I saw her and to me it felt like everything stopped moving." A smile came across my face I could remember that moment so perfectly that it was better that a picture could ever be.

"Her eyes grew wide and I realized she saw me so I took a step back into the shadows, I got the other guardians to chase them so a parking lot and waited for them there. You had to see the look on her face when she realized they were surrounded. She was furious and she grabbed Lissa and pulled her behind her back to protect her. When I lifted my arms to tell her I wasn't going to harm her she tried to hit me. I mean she just lost a lot of blood, she was outnumbered and tired and she still tried to hit me. She only calmed down because Lissa told her it was alright.

I had to split them up in the plain because they started whispering as soon as they thought we couldn't hear them. When we got off the plane came to walk next to me. That's the first time I met the Rose we all know and love. She asked if we were going to Kirova and when I told her that it was headmistress Kirova she said 'She's still a self-righteous old bitch.'." Adrian laughed and I chuckled too.

"Luckily I could keep my face straight but it took a lot of control not to burst into laughter right then and there.

I zoned out of it for Kirova's speech but I snapped back when Rose started shouting. She snapped because Kirova had said that she didn't protect Lissa. Off course Kirova was right about that but I was sure that she had a very good reason to run away. She is more willing to put her life on the line for Lissa then any other guardian I've ever seen. I saw that right away and when it seemed like she was going to get kicked out of school I realized that they were bonded. I had no idea how it happened but I just knew I was right.

It took some time to convince Kirova and I had been stupid enough to say that Rose could graduate on time if she got extra training. Kirova tricked me into doing it but I didn't want Rose to leave, she needed to finish school. Or at least that's what I told myself to be honest I think I just didn't want her to leave, period. But well you know age and the mentor/student thing, blabla. Like I ever had a shot, Rose always gets what she wants."

We both laughed and then Adrian suddenly looked at me very serious. "You love her very much don't you?"

"She's everything to me and I think I'd kill myself if I lost her again. Well no that's not true she wouldn't like it if I did that so I probably won't but still." A grin spread across my face, I loved that girl so much it wasn't normal.

"I get that. She's special, you should be very proud of her." He turned his head and when I followed his head I saw Rose and Lissa coming back.

I stood op and while I waited until they reached us I told Adrian "I know and I am very very proud, she's one of a kind."

When we got back to the room dr. Olendzki was waiting for us. She told me I had to put of training for 2 days and told Rose she was good to go. Rose immediately challenged Viktoria to a fight and Abe told her that he wouldn't let her unless she was willing to meet everybody at the gym in an hour and she agreed to stop fighting whenever I told them to.

I walked out of the guest housing with my arm around Rose and Adrian and Viktoria were walking in front of us. We were on our way to the Dhampir dorms so Rose and Viktoria could change when I was suddenly looking at my sister. I got sucked into Adrian's head while he was flirting with my sister. Okay this was just too weird, they I heart Rose call Adrian and when he turned she skipped in front of him.

"Dimitri listen to me, you need to calm down and not think about what is happening. Just visualize that you're back in your own head." She spoke so calm that what she said sounded very simple and it was because I was back in my own head when I heard Adrian

"Damn this is weird, dude get out of my head it's scary."

"Don't worry, it's all yours again." I was standing behind Rose and she spun around when she heard my voice.

"Are you okay? I remember that I was totally freaked when it happened to me for the first time." Suddenly she looked just as worried as I think I looked when she slipped in Lissa's mind. I laughed at that, she seemed so calm before and now that I was back in my own body she panicked. Off course I didn't want her to worry about me so I wrapped my arms around her.

"You didn't have anybody to help deal with it; I got the best person to help _me_ deal standing right here in front of me."

When we arrived at the gym Rose and Viktoria started stretching and I went to get 2 dummy's so Rose could give Viktoria some pointers about the basic. When I returned the girls had already left to do some laps and I went to sit next to Adrian.

On the way to the gym the Guardian Council had called to let him know I would his guardian when he left for court. That meant I would stay with him from now on and I wonder what his plans where. "So, What will be we doing next year?"

"Ooh you're going to like this Belikov."Adrian grinned "We'll be living at court off course, Lissa and I have a lot to learn so we'll need to stay close. We're still working on the living situation; I'll let you know about that when I know more. And I've decided to go follow some classes at the same college as Lissa. I checked out the classes she picked and I'm thinking about dropping in for some of them. If I'm going to live at court I need do something and I really don't want to work." I took a look at him and it seemed like he was serious.

"Are you saying I have to go back to school to guard you?" I tried to make it sound like he was crazy but I think he heard the excitement in my voice. I would do anything if it meant I could spend more time with Rose.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I know you're older than most college kids but I thought that you could pull off anything if Rose was there." Again he grinned like an idiot but he was right.

"Hey you're not that much younger than me and I can behave. If those collage girls see you hanging around there after dark they would immediately think Vampire." Yeah well if he was going to comment on my age then I was going to comment on the fact that he looked like the stereotype all the human girls thought about if you say Vampire.

When I saw the fake shock on Adrian's face I burst in to laugher and he joined in.

That when the girls walked back into the gym. I saw Rose looking at me and I motioned for her to come and sit next to me. When Viktoria came with her I told her to start punching the dummy.

I hadn't seen my little sister punch something since a long time ago. I always thought she would be a very strong Guardian if she got the right training and as I watched her punch and kick the dummy I saw that I'd been right.

She had the same potential that I saw in Rose when I first started training with her. She had a lot of raw power and with some directions her technique could be improved.

Rose stood up to join Viktoria and started to beat up the other dummy. I always knew that Rose was an amazing fighter, she kicked my ass before and I wasn't surprised when I saw that she was even better now. Off course I was a little bit surprised by how much better she had become.

I knew Rose had been on a killing streak in Siberia and trained with some great guardians after she got back to school. But still, she scared me a little bit. She'd been in the hospital for a week and she still fought like she never stopped training at all.

When she was done with the dummy Rose started to help Viktoria by giving her some basic pointers. They thought Viktoria the important things at school already but to beat Rose she had to become a lot better.

Everybody arrived at the gym shortly after that and Rose and Viktoria walked to the middle of the mat. I walked up to them and explained the rules to them.

"You're going to stop as soon as I tell you so, the first one pinned to the ground wins." They both nodded and I walked to the side.

Viktoria tried to hit Rose right away but Rose was faster and took a step to the side. Viktoria missed and stumbled a little bit.

"You have to be faster than that little sis. Don't forget who learned me how the fight, I'm not that easy to beat." Rose said that with a smirk on her face and Viktoria scowled.

She tried to hit her again and Rose gave her the same treatment. They kept doing that for a while and Viktoria started to hit faster. She got in a lucky punch and Rose finished it. She wouldn't be beaten up by someone younger than her so she kicked Viktoria so hard that she flew backward. Rose was there in an instant and instead of pinning her down she reached to help her get up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want to kick that hard." She looked a little bit ashamed but that vanished quickly when Viktoria jumped up and started fighting again.

They were really going at it now and it looked like they were dancing. After a while I saw Rose go into fight mode; she always looked like she was staring somewhere miles away. A lot of guardians did that, it's easier to see everything if you don't focus on the details to much. But nobody could do it like Rose did, with her it was almost like she could see all the way around.

Viktoria saw what Rose did and tried to mimic her. They were both starting past each other now and, even though Rose still had the upper hand, Viktoria wasn't doing bad at all.

It was awesome to see Rose fight again. She was so graceful it was hard to take my eyes off her. Suddenly Rose locked eyes with me and when Viktoria tried to attack, Rose kicked her back to the ground without taking her eyes of me for an instant.

This time she didn't offer her hand to help Viktoria back up but pinned her down.

I rushed over to them and helped them get back up; Viktoria had a little bit trouble standing up straight so I brought her to side to sit down.

After we made sure Viktoria was just a little bit dizzy and would be alright very soon Rose walked back to the mats and looked around.

"Okay who's next?" Next she asked with a wicked grin on her face.

When nobody offered to fight her she walked up to Guardian Pavel and took his hand.

"Okay if everybody else is afraid then I guess I'll just go on with the one person I never fought with."

Pavel walked with her without objection and after I told them the same rules still applied they went at it. I watched them fight and I was horrified when I saw Pavel hit her right in the cheek. I was just planning on making him pay for that when Rose hit him right on his nose.

She tried to kick him but he caught her leg and just when I thought she was going down she threw her whole body around and kicked him right in his face with her other leg.

Pavel went down and she pinned him. She really was the best damn fighter in this world.

Oksana ran up to them and healed their faces right away. The minute she was done fixing them up everybody started to praise Rose for that last kick. The only person not impressed was her mother, apparently Rose had done that to her in one of their training sessions and Rose had taught her how she did it.

That was why Rose started to fight with her mom after that, she was going to make sure everybody knew she was the best fighter here.

The fight with her mother took al lot longer but eventually Rose won. She had been down a couple times herself but her mom hadn't been able to keep her that way. Everybody started applauding her when they broke apart.

She came back and I wrapped her in my arms instantly. I was so proud off her I couldn't wait until I could start training with her again. We'd been very tightly matched before I left and I wanted to see if I could still beat her but that had to wait for a couple of days.

After everybody was done praising Rose it was time to go and get some sleep.

I had no idea where I would go since I had been sure somebody else would be sleeping in my old room by now. But when I asked Alberta if she had a room for me she looked confused.

"Didn't Rose tell you what she did when we wanted to give your room away?" She said it with enjoyment written all over her face. What had Rose done this time, I looked at Rose to make her explain what Alberta was talking about and her face flushed.

"Well I kind off told them that I would kill everybody who dared to put one foot in your room and I guess they thought I meant that because your room is still yours. Everything is there except for some little things I took but you'll get those back soon."

I should have known Rose would do something like that. I smiled and squished her even tighter to my side then she already was.

When we got outside Rose started to walk off with Viktoria to go back to her room but for some reason Alberta told her to follow us to the guardian housings.

She did was Alberta asked and we walked to my room. Alberta stopped when we got to my door and she looked at us and spoke.

"What I'm doing here is completely wrong off me and I expect you two to never speak of this again. Make sure you stop by my office in the morning and behave yourself tonight." With that she walked away and left us there.

* * *

**Review! please..**


	7. Together Again

**7. Together Again**

Rose's point of view.

Fighting Viktoria had been a lot fun. She started of very slow and her attacks were way too obvious but when she got in a lucky punch and I'd kicked her a little bit too hard she got better.

She mimicked me when I got into fight mode and even though I don't think she completely mastered that skill yet she was doing a good job.

After I got warmed up a little bit I started attacking her and she was able to defend herself fairly good. I kept going at it for a little bit and when I got bored I decided to show off just a little bit. I turned to lock eyes with Dimitri and kicked Viktoria down without taking my eyes off him. I had the pleasure to see his eyes grow wide and I turned around to keep Viktoria down.

When Viktoria seemed to be fine I wanted to fight someone with a little bit more skill. Viktoria would be an awesome guardian and there was going to be a day that she could beat me but that day was far away. So I walked up to the mat again and when nobody offered to join me I went to get Pavel.

Pavel fought better and he was much harder to beat. We both took some punches but when he hit me right on the cheek he really ticked me off. So I punched him right on his nose and I felt the bone crunch, Oksana could heal that no problem but it must have hurt. When I wanted to finish the fight and kick him to the ground he grabbed my leg and I decided to use a kick I made up a while ago during a training session with my mother. He went down quickly and I kept him there.

Oksana healed us both just like I knew she would and everybody came to tell me what an awesome move that was. Off course my mom didn't say anything, she'd already seen me do it before and she's learned how to do it herself.

That's why I decided to have one last fight with her. Viktoria had been a nice warm up and fighting with Pavel wasn't bad either but if I really wanted to prove myself I had to take her on too.

The fight with her was a lot harder, I was getting tired and she was a lot stronger that most people I knew. She was able to get me down a couple of times but she never kept me there. My mom fought nasty and she actually pulled my hair ones but I got her eventually.

It was getting late and we decided that it was time to get some sleep. I hadn't told Dimitri about the scene I threw when they wanted to give his room to anybody else and when he asked about it I was a little bit ashamed. Something as stupid as a room didn't really matter but when he was gone it was the only thing left and I couldn't lose that last part.

Luckily Dimitri knew me very well and he understood why I did that.

When I wanted to follow Viktoria to my room Alberta told me to come back with them. I did what she told me and when we reached Dimitri's room I was just about to ask why I had to come with them when Alberta stopped and started to speak.

"What I'm doing here is completely wrong off me and I expect you two to never speak of this again. Make sure you stop by my office in the morning and behave yourself tonight." She turned around and walked away.

I was watching her walk away when it suddenly hit me. She brought me here so I could stay with Dimitri tonight. Okay that was totally weird but I sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it.

I looked at Dimitri and saw the look in his eyes. He opened the door and as soon as I was inside he lifted me up and started kissing me. He kicked the door close and brought me to his bed.

He never stopped kissing me and when he put me down his hands were all over me. He grabbed my hair with one hand and the other slipped under my shirt. When I started to unbutton his shirt he moaned and helped me out of my top.

I didn't have the patience to open the rest of the buttons so I just ripped it open. I let out a chuckle and he pushed me back down. I could see his eyes burning and I knew that I looked exactly the same. I missed him so much I wasn't going to wait any longer.

I dug my nails into his back and he let out another moan. That was one of the best moments in my life. I had waited so long for him and I had thought about the cabin every day. Being with him now was worth the waiting a million times over.

We stayed in bed and talked for a while. I wanted to ask what he and Adrian had talked about and he told me that he was going to live at court and go back to school. I should have known Adrian would do anything to get out of working and apparently he thought that dropping in on Lissa classes would be a good idea.

I rather liked the fact that he was going to be following some lasses with me, I hoped he would be in the classes Christian was going to follow because I really didn't want to be stuck in some boring class watching those two make out.

I told Dimitri that Lissa would let me pick out 2 classes, I decided that I wanted to follow Biology since I'd always done okay during animal behavior class. I wasn't sure what else I wanted to follow but I was seriously thinking about learning to speak Russian. It was so goddamn sexy when Dimitri spoke in Russian and I wanted to be able to understand him when he did. I was going to ask Lissa if that was an option she learned the basics at the Academy but I didn't think she would mind going over them again for me.

Dimitri wanted to know more about being shadow kissed so I told him everything I could think off.

"Well first off you will be feeling Adrian's emotions from now on but you should have noticed that by now. You can also be pulled into his mind if he's feeling strong emotions but you already noticed that..." I trailed off "Hey why did you get pulled into his head anyway? I didn't notice anything wrong with him." I looked at him and I saw a grin cross his face

"Viktoria had been flirting with him and he liked it, a lot. Then he started thinking about you and a shock off jealousy pulled me in his head. But when he locked eyes with Viktoria everything was fine. It was weird; it reminded me so much off the way you make me feel when I look at you. I'm not sure how long it will take but he's going to be fine eventually."

I smiled at him; he was dealing so well with everything that had happened. I could see that there was some sadness and a little bit off guilt in his eyes but it was overlapped by a huge chunk of happiness. Well I never expected him to be fine right away, I hadn't been sure he would keep his memory but when I found out he knew what had happened I understood where the sadness was coming from.

"Are you going to be okay? I can see that you're hurting and I think I understand why. You don't have to talk to me if you're not ready but I want you to know I will listen and I won't judge you." I knew he would talk eventually and pushing him really didn't help but I had to let him know that he could tell me anything.

"Yes Roza... I'm going to be fine. I really don't want to talk about it yet but you'll be the first to know when I do. I'm just so glad you're here with me I don't want to talk about something so sad. And I know you won't judge me, it wasn't me I know that but the memories are just... well it's a lot to deal with. Now tell me more about being shadow-kissed I want to know everything."

"Okay well now we know why you got sucked into Adrian's mind let's go on to the part where you learn to avoid that. You will need to learn to keep your guard up at all times, just think about what you did when you slipped back to your own mind. I can't really tell you how to do it but you'll learn. You will get into a lot of embarrassing moments if you don't, you really don't want to know how many times I almost slept with Christian. Luckily she always pulls me in a little before hand and I've always been able to get out before it got to actual grossness but still... Lissa will teach Adrian how to make a healing charm to help you. Do you remember the ring I got from Oksana?" He nodded so I went on

"Well Lissa knows how to make them now and she's been making sure I have one with me at all times. They help me keep the ghosts away and make the shadows a lot easier. Oksana and Lissa made you 2 rings to start with and Adrian will know how to make them before you need more. You can only use them if you need to because the magic gets weaker every time you use it."

"Can they infuse anything with spirit? Could they do it on a stake?" He looked exited so I told him what I knew.

"We're not sure yet, we think it's possible but we're not sure about the effect that would have so they are researching it. My dad and Alberta have been helping them gather as much information as they can so I'm sure we'll have an answer soon."

Dimitri smiled and nodded his head "Okay that's good, what about the ghost though will they still attack me?"

"No they won't, they attacked you because they don't like living things without a soul. Some of them will try to speak to you and if there are too many it seems like your head will explode but they only attack Strigoi. Do you remember the time I told you about Lissa's family, how they had been pointing at a black hole and that I thought they needed me to come back with them?"Dimitri nodded

"I found out that that wasn't what they wanted to tell me, the black hole I saw was like a door to the Spirit World. Somehow they knew that I needed to know where it was to get you back and when you got turned Mason was the one that told me about it. I wasn't sure but when we you weren't in the cave I decided to talk to Mason and he told me about you.

What I'm mean is that the spirits you know can be very helpful but you can't assume you know what they mean unless you asked a simple yes or no question. You can take a guess of course but they can be very cryptic. Mark says it's dangerous to let your guard down enough to see the ghost and he is right off course but going crazy is still better then dying right."

Dimitri agreed with me and asked about the other things I could do.

"Well I figured out that I can talk to Lissa now. Oksana thought her how to get into my head and if I try hard enough she can hear what I think. She told me about that when I woke up from my coma sleep and when I tried it worked." He looked at me and his eyes got huge

"You mean your bond works both ways now?" He sounded very excited so I explained how it worked.

"Well not completely. First of I've never really been able to hear her thoughts unless I'm in her head. Normally I just feel her emotions but she learned how to really speak to me, it's like hearing her in my head but it only works if she wants it to work. Oksana told her that it was like opening a door to send out a message and because I'm so closely linked to her mind I can pick her message up. Lissa had to learn to get into my mind to kind off scope the place out and now she's able to pick up my messages to. It's still hard but it should get easier with some practice, the more we use it the closer we get."

"Do you think I'll be able to do that with Adrian? It comes in handy since I'm going to be his guardian." Again with the excitement he really didn't mind the bond at all.

"Yes you will, Adrian is learning the mind reading thing from Oksana too and we'll be learning from Mark. Did you know your mom and Viktoria are spending their summer at court?" He shook his head so I told him was Viktoria told me during our laps.

"My father invited them to stay at his house for the summer so Viktoria can train with us and he invited Oksana and Mark to so they can continue helping us for a little longer. My dad gave them and the rest of your family an open invitation to stay at court whenever they want to."

Dimitri hugged me tight "I take back everything I ever said about your dad. He might be a little bit creepy sometimes but when it comes to you he gets all mushy. I'll have to make sure I thank him for that. I would love to see my family again and I'm sure they would love visiting court sometime."

"Yeah I can't wait to see them again either. I think my dad wanted to thank them for taking care of me when I went to Baia. Hey do you have any idea about where you're going to live? I mean does Adrian have a house of something like that?" I had no idea where I was going to stay yet but maybe he did.

"No, Adrian said he was taking care of it and I would hear it when everything was set. Do you know what Lissa has planned?"

"No, she said exactly the same thing Adrian did but I guess we'll know soon enough." It was a little bit weird that they both said the exact same thing but I was tired and I needed to get some sleep so I kept my mouth shut.

"Yes I guess we will. Now go to sleep Roza." He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep almost right away.

When I woke up the next morning Dimitri wasn't there, I looked around me and I started to worry when he didn't see him but then I noticed the note on the nightstand.

_You've been talking about food for about an hour now _

_You can shower if you want to, you're clothes are in the bathroom_

_I'll be back when I find something to eat_

_x Dimitri_

Okay so I had been talking about food in my sleep, I was hungry that wasn't my fault I'd hardly eaten anything the day before.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower and there when I saw my clothes I wondered how he got his hands on those. But when I was done showering and put the clothes on I realized that I'd never seen them before. The pants were simple black jeans that fitted me very nice and the top was black and hugged my body perfectly. The clothes weren't flashy or anything like that but they made me look hot as hell.

When I walked back into the room Dimitri was back. He was holding a tray of food and I walked to get some quickly. I was starving so I dug in like an idiot but I really didn't care what I looked like right then.

"Where did you get these clothes? They're not mine."

"Yes they are; I bought them for you before we left. When I saw that outfit I thought it would make you look amazing and still be comfortable enough to fight in so I had to buy it. You'll need some decent clothes anyway, if you're going to college you're not going to walk around in your guardian outfit or training clothes so now you got this to start with."

"Thank you I never thought about that but your right and as much as I love those thermo shirts this is way better." I gave him a kiss and went back to my food.

* * *

**Please leave a review**


	8. Interrogations

**8. Interrogations**

Alberta had asked us to stop by her office as soon as we woke up and since she had been nice enough to let me stay with Dimitri I thought that we should do that before we went anywhere else.

When we walked into her office she told us to sit down, as soon as we sat down she started talking

"Before I say anything else I need to ask you to bear with me. I'll be asking you a lot of questions and you need to be honest with me. I told Kirova that I wanted to speak to you first and that I would let her know what we discussed. I'm not going to report anything to Kirova that you don't want me to tell her but you need to be honest with me so I can make sure my report is solid." Dimitri and I nodded solemnly and Alberta began interrogating us.

"Let's start with the basics. How long have you 2 been together?" Okay this one was for Dimitri

"I've been in love with her since the first time I layed eyes on her." Dimitri kept his face completely blank, he was going to answer every question with the complete truth I was sure of that.

"That's not what I asked." She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"We decided to try and make this work the night of the attack. I tried to stay away from her before that but I couldn't do it, I slipped up a couple of times. The night of the attack she had some serious issues with the darkness and after I calmed her down I slipped up completely. I'm sorry somewhere I know it's wrong but I can't control myself when I'm with Rose, I never loved anyone as much as her and stuff like age just doesn't matter anymore."

Alberta looked like she had no idea what he meant by slipped up completely and just as when I relaxed she asked "What do you mean slipped up completely?" dang it what did she ask that I so didn't want her to know.

"Like she was still 17 and you can get me arrested if you want." Okay that was one way to put it.

"Ah I understand, don't worry I won't tell. Normally I would off course but we're talking about Rose and since she's seen more of the world than any other novice here I think she has the right to chose who she sleeps with herself." Alberta smiled at me and all I could think of was

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear you say that. It makes me feel all grown up and stuff like that." I grinned and Alberta actually laughed.

"Yeah well I think you are. Now does anybody know about you two that wasn't with us yesterday?"

"Yeah Victor knows and everybody in Baia knows too."

"Okay, well Victor arrived back at his prison last night and I don't think Kirova will talk to anybody in Baia."

"Wait what Victor is back in prison?" I knew that we didn't really break him out of jail but I didn't expect they would get him back in there that easily.

"Yes he tried to get away but he's getting sick again and his magic wasn't strong enough to do much damage. He threw some rocks at the guardians but they were able to restrain him and get him back to his cell before anyone got hurt.

Do you have any idea about what you're going to do now?" She directed that question to Dimitri so I let him answer

"I will be assigned to Adrian Ivashkov and we'll be leaving for court with Rose and Lissa." We weren't really sure if I was going to be Lissa's guardian but we always expected that they wouldn't split us up if I was good enough

"Well that's great news, off course we can't be sure Rose will get assigned to Lissa but I shouldn't worry about that anymore. I'm sure you're friends and family wouldn't let that happen. So are you going to date openly when you get to court?"

"Yes we are, Lissa and Adrian are fully aware of our relationship and they really don't want to split us up. I'm 18 now and the only reason we're still keeping it quite is because I'm technically still his student. Actually we're both going to be students next year; Adrian has decided to follow some classes." Well if she wanted the truth we might as well keep her informed about everything.

"Will you be living at court with the rest of the guardians or do you have something else planned?" She looked at Dimitri so I let him answer this one again.

"We have no idea, both Adrian and Lissa said they were taking care of it and we would hear when everything was set. I think Adrian has a house there or something like that but I don't know yet."

"Will Christian be going to court too?"

"Yes he will, he's going to the same school as Lissa and I think they're planning on living together somewhere at court. I'm not sure how queen Tatiana will take all that since she kind of hates him and wants Lissa to get together with Adrian." I really do not like the queen.

"I don't think the queen can do much about that so don't worry as long as she never finds out that you two have been together before you were 18 everything is going to be alright. Who knows about that?"

"I told Lissa and she probably told Christian, Adrian isn't stupid and I think my mom knows too but that's about it." I looked at Dimitri to see if he told anybody else

"I told Tasha, we've been friends for a long time and she found out about us the day she met you. Apparently I'm not so good at controlling myself as I thought I was, since she knew I loved you right away." I hadn't known that but I wasn't really surprised so instead of giving him a hard time about telling her I just smiled at him.

"Okay, well we all know Tasha hates Queen Tatiana and I don't think any of them would ever do something like telling the Queen anything about you two. Are you two planning on living together?"

I never actually thought about that I would do whatever Lissa wanted me to do, so I looked at Dimitri

"Well like we said we have no idea. If we'll be living with the rest of the guardian then yeah I'm going to try and try to get a place for us both but if Adrian or Lissa have something else in mind..." A gigantic smile grossed my face; Dimitri wanted to live with me. I knew he love me and it shouldn't really surprise me that much but still, it was nice to hear him say that.

"Okay you need to talk with Abe; he will tell you what exactly he told the Guardian Council. He didn't change a lot of it but he made some significant changes to the reasons why. Rose will you be ready to take the test next week?" Alberta asked me

"Yes I will be just don't attack me when I'm in the shower or something like that because I swear I'll kill them." I grinned at her

"I don't think that would be necessary, if they'd seen you naked they probably drop dead in an instant and if they didn't Dimitri would take care of it when you blinked your pretty brown eyes." She said that with a grin on her face and I burst into laughter. Who knew Alberta knows how to make a joke.

"Well then I think you better go and talk to Abe I know for a fact that he's waiting for you. Oh and everything is set for your shopping trip you'll be leaving tomorrow right before dawn. It's a long trip so the mall will be open when you get there, make sure you get enough sleep tonight cause tomorrow is going to be a long day."

We walked out of Alberta's office and went straight to my father's room. When we got there my mother opened the door. She told us to come in and go sit on the couch and she walked into the bathroom. She came back after 5 minutes or so and Abe walked right behind her, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist! I so didn't want to know what they'd been up to.

"Hi Darling, I will be right back just got to grab some clothes first." And he was off to the bedroom. He was back in an instant, fully dressed this time.

"So, I guess we need to tell you to what we told Guardian Council" We both nodded and my dad sat down.

"Well I didn't really lie about anything I just didn't really tell them about your relationship. Off course they wanted to know why you had decided to leave and go after Dimitri but I told them that I had no idea. I said I thought you were in love with him but that you never told us anything. I had to tell them something because I just didn't know how to explain the fact that you left Lissa to go after your mentor. I didn't tell them that you set up the whole plan to safe Dimitri though. I just told them that you figured that out and went to your mother to get some help. They think it was Janine who went to all those people to get the help we needed, I hope you don't mind that." I shook my head; I really didn't care about the credit as long as Dimitri was safe it was fine with me.

"Well they didn't ask much more about the reasons why we wanted to do this so badly. I think they wanted to know if it would work and if Janine Hathaway was backing the plan everything would be fine. They are pretty impressed by you too Rose, they actually told me I should be very proud to be able to call you my daughter and off course I agree with them on that point." I smiled at that, my parents are total bad-asses and I'm just as proud to be their daughter.

"I think it's best if you two pretend that you got together after you saved him. Your 18 now and Dimitri isn't on guardian duties right now so he can't be seen as your mentor anymore."My dad paused for a moment and Dimitri took the opportunity to say something.

"Well I was thinking, since it would be hard to pretend Rose wasn't in love with me before I think she should admit that. We could tell them I've been able to control myself until I got back, I mean who would blame me for falling in love with the girl who saved my soul. Besides everybody who knows Rose can see that she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions." He looked very convinced off himself but for some reason I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well except the Queen herself, she hates me. She keeps trying to get rid of me; I think she doesn't want me anywhere near Lissa." My dad looked at me

"Why would you say that? Do you have a reason why she would do that?" Now that I thought about it I realized that there could be only one reason.

"I have no idea. I just know that she blackmailed me when she thought I was dating Adrian and she was quite clear on the fact that she could destroy my life in a second. When I left for Baia and Lissa wanted mom to become her guardian... well you should have seen her face when Lissa told her about that. Oh and she mentioned you to dad and let's just say she not a fan." The queen had actually been the first one to ever mention my father to me, before that I never even heard his name.

"Well we'll keep an eye on her. You will know if she's planning something." Did I ever say that my father was sort of like a mobster? If he said he would keep an eye on the Queen I knew it would happen, sow his words made me feel a little better.

"Don't worry Rose. You know I will take care of you; I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will not lose you again." Dimitri held me to his side.

"Yes and about that, we want to talk to you. We won't judge but we want the complete truth." Okay here we go again. Dimitri and I nodded and the questioning began.

"How long had this been going one?" See just like Alberta they all wanted to know the same things. Dimitri answered his question with the same words as before.

"I loved her from the first moment I met her. I didn't know it myself back then but that doesn't make it less true. The moment I looked into those eyes I was sold." My dad smiled at that.

"When was the first time you acted on that?" My mom asked the question on Dimitri but I answered her.

"The night Victor took Lissa, it was a lust spell." My mom's eyes popped out

"Did you..?"She looked at Dimitri and this time I let him answer.

"No, I got rid of the necklace before it got that far." And then he actually blushed.

My mom saw that too "Spill it Belikov."

"After that night it got a little bit harder to ignore Rose and she was kind of determined to make me go crazy, but then she was the one to go crazy the night before the fight. I took her to the cabin to calm down because I was not completely sure if I could hold her from killing someone if she got the chance to. Well like I said before Rose was very very determined." Again with that blush, he was so cute when he did that but it made my mom ask more questions.

"Was that your first time." The question was directed at me and I wasn't sure if she meant with Dimitri or as a whole. But since the answer was the same to both it didn't matter.

"Yes, in every way except for the kissing part." Well she wanted to know didn't she?

"Oh, Okay." Really that was all she had to say? I had been sure she was going to kill Dimitri if she ever found out about us.

"Are you serious? You're not going to kill him?" I had to ask, this was so not normal.

"Yes I'm serious Rose. I can hardly tell you how to live your life, you can kick my ass!" Okay this was getting weirder and weirder but then my dad took her hand and I suddenly clicked. She was all mushy because she was sleeping with my dad. Yeah I know it's gross.

"Can I ask what you meant by Rose going crazy?" Ah my dad didn't know that story.

"You know I take the shadows from Lissa right?" He nodded "That night some assholes had tortured Lissa because they wanted her to teach them how to use compulsion. Lissa got made and when she gave them what they wanted they totally freaked out. She's very good at it and if you piss her off she goes totally crazy, it happened before. Luckily this time I knew about the shadows and I got her to calm down. But that meant that I took all her rage and I flipped out, Dimitri got me to calm enough to get me away from there because I really wanted to kill the guys that had done that to Lissa. To be honest I still want to kill them but with morals and all that crap, they'll get what they deserve some day."

My dad nodded and I wasn't sure that was because he understood what I meant by my last sentence or if he was saying that he would make them pay himself. But I decided not to worry about it. Why would I, like I said before I really hate them.

"Are you going to get married?" I looked at my dad as he asked that, was he crazy? He knew we couldn't get married. Guardians weren't allowed to get married or at least not to each other.

"You know we can't dad. We both want to be Guardians and even though we won't be guarding Lissa together anymore, it's still forbidden to get married." I was sure of that and I never really cared. We were allowed to live together if our Moroi didn't mind, which they didn't.

"That's not true, there are no actual laws saying you can't. If your Moroi don't mind nobody would be able to stop you. They can't fire you for it and as long as everybody keeps their mouth shut about you little indiscretion before you turned 18..." My dad trailed off. I wasn't sure why he was telling us this but I was glad he did.

Even though I never thought about getting married now that I knew we could I wanted it bad. Like really bad, I wanted to stay with Dimitri for ever. Off course that didn't have to involve getting married but we were talking about Dimitri here, how could I not want him.

"Are you serious?" Dimitri asked, he sounded happy but I couldn't be sure.

"Yes, he is." My mother said "But that doesn't mean you have to get married right away. Please don't get married right away I'm too young to be a mother in law." Again with the joking.

"Don't worry we won't. We haven't even been on a real date yet." Well I had to say something didn't I. I wanted to get marry Dimitri but my mother was right. We could wait and like I said we hadn't even been out on a real date.

"You haven't?" My dad looked at Dimitri then "You are telling me you slept with my daughter without taking her on a date?" Seriously what did he expect, it wasn't like we ever had the opportunity to date and he knew that.

"Uhm, yes that's correct." Dimitri looked at my father when he said that and when I looked at my father's face I knew I had to say something before he was going to do something stupid.

"You know we never had the chance for anything like that. Don't pretend like you didn't know that already." My dad looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"It's different when you actually say it out loud but I guess you're right. I shouldn't be surprised." Then my mother jumped in.

"I expect you to take her on a date as soon as you have the opportunity because whatever the reason is, it's not right." She directed her words to Dimitri and even though her face was completely smooth she sounded like she was just being a good mom.

"You know if I hadn't seen how much it hurt my daughter when she thought she'd lost you. I would have killed you by now but I can see that you two love each other very much. And to be honest she kicked my but yesterday and I'm not sure if I can handle the both of you together. But know that I'm keeping an eye on you, if you every hurt her you're going to have to deal with me." Like that was ever going to happen.

"I know that Janine and I are very grateful that you're not going to give me a black eye. I would understand if you did though, what I did was wrong even though we really love each other. I know that and I'm very sorry." He really was sorry I could see it written all over his face

"Yeah well I'm not. Like you said mom, I love him and I really don't care about anything else. It doesn't matter if he's 6 years older and it doesn't matter that he's my mentor, I love him and he loves me." I looked at my mother while I said that, she needed to see that I was serious.

"Yes, I think we already knew how you feel about it Rose. Your mother is just trying to say that we will kill him if he hurts you. That has nothing to do with how you feel about each other, we're just making sure he knows what will happen." My dad said that with a huge grin on his face but despite that grin I knew he meant what he said.

In the last 2 months we gotten to know each other fairly well and I liked my dad. When I first gotten to know him as Abe Mazur, I had been a little scared of him but when I found out he was my dad that sort of washed away. He is still completely scary but now I know he isn't going to hurt me or anything, I know he cares.

We'd become sort of like a real family and I'd heard the rumors going through the school when everybody found out about it. They said stuff like my dad meeting my mother in some prison and other crazy stuff like that. Yes Abe is involved in illegal things, I was sure off that even if he wouldn't tell me what he did, but he'd never been in jail.

The funniest rumor off them all was the one that I wasn't really their daughter. Apparently they'd made a clone out of the genetic material of my "parents" and I was the result, off course they'd only use the bad-ass genes to put me together. I really thought that was a funny thing because I agreed with them on the last part. I really don't think I am a clone but it does seem like I got a lot of my mother's fighting skill and stubbornness, I'm just as arrogant and big-mouthed as my dad but none of their self-control ever rubbed off on me. So the bad-ass genes only thing wasn't so far off.

Dimitri's voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Then I have nothing to worry about, I'll _never_ hurt _her_ again." And he slimed the smile I love so much and I couldn't resist giving him a kiss.

"Hey none of that while I'm here." My mother sounded annoyed but she smiled a small smile.

"Dad just out of curiosity, will you be coming with us to court or are you going back to do whatever it is you do?"

"I will leave on Monday to take care of some stuff but I'll be back for your graduation and I will help you move your stuff to court. I have a house there and I'm going to come back there so much, you're going to get sick of me. I have my business trips so I won't be there all the time but still..." He trailed of and looked at my mom, Something's up with those two but I'm not sure what yet"

"Do you know where we'll be living?" It sounded like he did; he said he would help us move so maybe he knew where we were moving to exactly. Besides my dad is just like Adrian and Viktor, they all know a lot more that they should.

"You will be staying in the guest buildings for a couple of days; you'll need to pack a bag for a week just to be sure. We will take care of all the other stuff you want to take with you and we'll let you know as soon as we can." My mom turned her head and looked at my dad, what the hell are they not telling me.

I wanted to ask them but Dimitri spoke before I could say anything.

"Okay that sounds like a plan." He smiled at my parent and turned to me.

"We should get something to eat it's almost dinner time." Okay... no idea what he was up to but what the hell I was pretty hungy.

"Shit, really is it that late? Sorry mom." I gave her apologetic smile and turned to Abe.

"Sorry dad but I am pretty hungry I haven't eaten anything since this morning and I promised Lissa to meet her for dinner." And I didn't even lie.

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	9. Amazing

**9.**** Amazing**

We said goodbye to my parents and walked out of the room to see if Lissa was already waiting for us at the dining hall.

"What was that all about? Don't you want to know what they're up to?" I had to ask because I sure wanted to know.

Dimitri chuckled. "I do want to know what they are planning but they wouldn't have told anyway. Plus they just offered to move all your stuff so let them have their fun. This way we won't have to do anything else but pack en be ready to get on the plain."

I rolled my eyes at him, I still wanted to know but he was right it would be nice to just sit back and relax. There wasn't a lot we could do anyway. I was sure Kirova or someone else important show up to talk to us but until then there was nothing to do but wait.

We got to the cafeteria when I felt Dimitri stiffen at my side. He hadn't seen any off the other students yet and there was going to be a lot of staring. Off course the rumors had already spread through campus and everybody knew Dimitri was back and I had something to do with it. Nobody knew the exact story but they knew that somehow I brought Dimitri's soul back.

We both took a deep breath and walked in. Everybody stopped and turned to look at us and after a second the whispers began. I spotted Lissa right away and we went to sit down at their table. There were even more whispers when Dimitri sat down next to me, we hadn't been holding hands since we decided to not be that obvious, but since the staff normally ate at the Guardian Lounge.

"Hi Liss, Christian." I nodded to them both.

"Hi Rose, how was your day?" I could feel that she was trying to hide something from me but again I had no idea what.

"Fine, we went to talk with Alberta and later my parents. They had some questions for us."

_And some interesting news but I'll tell you about that later._

I didn't say that last part out loud because it wasn't like Dimitri had actually asked me to marry him or something. Hell I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to ask me that, I wouldn't mind waiting for a bit.

_Okay, we'll talk later. _We were really getting the hang of that. It's nice to be able to talk to your best friend without anybody hearing you. Any spirit could see that we said something because both our aura's glow when we do that but as long as they don't know what we say it's fine by me.

Dimitri looked at the both of us but he kept his mouth shut. Off course Dimitri could see when with did that too, but that was just because he knew me so very, very well.

I heard someone talk about us and I listened in. I didn't know who they were but they were talking about me and I wanted to know what they were saying.

"I heard that she dropped out to find some cure to get her mentor back." Said person A

"Yes that's what I heard too; apparently she refused to train with anybody else. She said that they weren't good enough for her" Said person B

"Yeah well she IS the best novice here and do you remember the time she fought with Guardian Belikov and won. I mean look at them, if I was Strigoi I would be very scared to run into those two." Hmm I liked person C

"That true, but she's a trouble maker. Everybody knows that." Person B again.

"That's not fair. She gets into trouble because she tries to help other people who need it." Exclaimed person C.

Everybody at our table was listening now and then all looked very amused.

"Don't you remember that she's the one that got Mason killed?" Person B was really getting on my nerves luckily A stepped in.

"She tried to safe them. They went to Spokane because they thought they could handle it and Rose and Christian went after them to get them back safely. Rose killed her first two Strigoi that night with a sword that hadn't been used in centuries. If my source is correct a Moroi called Mia had distracted them with some pretty impressive water magic." Damn her source had been very accurate indeed.

"It was her own damn fault they were in that cave at the first place." Person B almost hissed.

"Ooh don't start with that. They saved a lot of people and they killed a lot of Strigoi." Person A again.

I heard person B grumble and then get up and walk away. I heard the other two get up a minute later.

"_Rose they are coming this way right now. Just so you know." _Lissa told me trough the bond.

"I know you heard what we said." I looked up at Person C and saw that he was a gangly blond Moroi I'd seen walking around school before. When I looked behind him to look who Person A was I found out that I actually knew her. Standing behind de blond guy was a Moroi girl named Jill. I met her a while ago; she totally obsessed with me and Dimitri and had been training with Christian for a while now.

"Hi Jill, nice to see you again."I smiled at her and turned my direction to the guy "You're right we were eavesdropping but since you were talking about us I think we had the right to do that." I gave him a lazy grin. "And thank you for standing up for us, I'm not saying everything you said is true but still... thanks."

"Yeah well with all the things going on lately I'd like to be on the same side as you because I know you'll win." Jill nodded her at that statement

"Hey Jill, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you live on the lower campus?" I had to ask.

"Yes I do but I'll be moving here next year and this guy here" She punched the Moroi boy on his arm and went on "was nice enough to lead me around today to get to know the place a little better, off course I've been here before for Training sessions but that doesn't count." She smiled a shy smile at me and she looked like she wanted to say something really but was too afraid to do it, so I decided to help her a little.

"Is there something on your mind Jill?"

"Uhm… yes there is something I wanted to ask you. I'll be going to court for a couple of weeks this summer and I was wondering if we could have meeting there. I've been mailing with Mia and there are some people that would really like a fighting lesson from Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. There will be other kids from school to and I think we could learn a lot from you..." She rambled on for a little while but I zoned out until she was done.

"I'm not sure yet, we don't know what will be doing but you can drop by when you get there. We'll go see Mia anyway so if you can't find us just ask her." That was the best I could do since we still had no idea where we would be living.

"And if Rose is too busy doing things she shouldn't, you can always knock at my door if you want more help." Christian came walking from the direction of the feeder's room and apparently overheard our conversation, or at least the last part.

Christian was just starting to sit down next to Lissa when he jumped back up again from shock because Viktoria screamed through the whole damn building.

"Hey Sis, save me a seat please!!" Everybody looked at here and then started back to our table because that's the way she'd been looking at.

Jill looked confused so I explained. "She meant me but she's not my real sister, she's Dimitri's." She looked at him but the confusion was still there.

"Why does she call you her sister if she's not? She got here just around the time you saved Guardian Belikov so I'm guessing you met before since you couldn't have much time to get to know her otherwise." Jill could be very observant but she had the tendency to ramble a lot, but it's possible that she was different when Dimitri and I weren't around. I should ask Christian about then later.

"Uhm yeah well..." I wasn't sure if I should tell her this but what the hell it didn't matter that much. "I went to Baia to tell them what happened to Dimitri and I stayed there for a little while. That's where I found out that there is a way to get a soul back and safe Dimitri." I left out what happened before I found that out because I thought that this way they'd assume that they'd been correct about me leaving to find a "cure" for Dimitri.

When Viktoria arrived at our table she pushed me closer to Dimitri and went to sit down. Why did that girl never think! She knew we didn't want everyone to know about yet and she just pushed me right into his arms when everybody was starting at us.

That's why I pushed her to the side and she fell off the bench. Well she was asking for it.

Everybody started to laugh and I swear I heard Viktoria growl at me. She stood up and leaned to me to whisper something in my ear.

"Well if you don't want to sit on his lap I will." And with that she walked to the other side and sat down. "So... How is everybody doing today?"

She looked around with an I-didn't-do-anything grin on her face. Ooh she could me so much like me sometimes it was scary. Off course I wished I could be her right then, I would love to see their faces when it was me sitting on Dimitri's lap.

I expected that Dimitri would say something to Viktoria about standing up or something but he didn't. He just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he looked around him to look at all the people starring. When he looked back at me I knew what he was thinking right away.

_Just wait until you see the look on their faces when you're the one in my arms. _

Ow yeah I was looking forward to that. I grinned at him and he laughed. It had been very quite so his laugh sounded very bright and it was beautiful. Everybody started to whisper again and we could hear some of the things they were saying.

"Is that is girlfriend? He must be crazy, she's not even 18." Haha

"I think they're family, they look like each other." They really do, they have the exact same eyes and she is a perfect copy of Dimitri if she laughs.

"I always though he wanted something from Rose." Ow shit...

"Why would you say that? He's just her mentor." Thank god

"I don't know, it's just how he looked at her." Damn him..

"You're both idiot's. That's his sister, her name is Viktoria Belikov and she'll start school here next year. I think she'll be following some classes for the next two weeks." I didn't know that I thought she'd started classes right away. I looked at her for an explanation.

"I've been taking some test for the last couple of days; Alberta wants to know how much training I need. I might be able to finish school next year if you can teach me enough this summer. I wouldn't be able to get a job until I'm 18 but I was hoping I could get an internship or something like that. Alberta told me that she was going to give me another test at the end of summer, to see if I'm good enough and if I am she's willing to help me find something to do for a year or so."

"That's great Viktoria. We'll do anything we can to help you." I said and everybody agreed.

Jill and the Moroi guy said goodbye to us, they weren't done sightseeing.

Lissa told me about the exams she had to take, she didn't say how she had done but I knew she aced them. She'd been studying at the gym to keep me company while I trained almost every day since I got back from Russia.

I warned her about the fight that would be going on sometime this week; I didn't want her to freak out if a couple of guardians dressed in all black attacked me. She'd become a pretty strong Spirit user and if she freaked out she could easily compel the guardians to hold.

Everybody knew about the Spirit users now and it was no secret that they were better at compelling people but there was no reason for anybody to ever find out how much stronger they really are. Especially not how strong Lissa is.

Robert was better at it then Lissa but he told me that Lissa would be able to do great things when she got older. Apparently she was very good at it for someone her age and she would get even better.

He had warned me though, to make sure she never used it for anything bad. He was like

"I know it sounds corny but you know about the witches rule off 3? They say that everything you do comes back at you with 3 times more power. That's basically the point; if she uses her Spirit for bad stuff it'll take control over her. You've felt the shadows after she got tortured didn't you? They were so bad because she was using spirit for something bad."

I told him that I did remember the shadows but that I didn't totally agree with him. I said that I thought that the Moroi who wanted to fight should be able to fight with their magic even if it meant breaking the rules. I thought he was going to protest but he didn't.

"Your right about that, Moroi should be able to fight if they want too. But Spirit users are different, spirit is meant for healing. There is a reason why we can use the other elements to; we can use them to defend ourselves if we need to. Spirit itself must only be used for a rigious goal."

I guess he was right about that and now that I thought about it, Lissa was pretty good at the other elements to. It might be a good idea for her to train a little bit with them.

"Liss, why aren't you training with the other elements to? You could learn to fight a little bit with fire so you'll be able to protect yourself."

She looked at me a little confused "I can defend myself with Spirit to you know."

"Yes I know that, but it's not smart to use spirit like that and you can use the other elements as well so why not train with Christian sometime?" I didn't want to offend her I just thought it would be something she should try.

"Yeah Liss, I could teach you." Christian chipped in quickly; he liked the idea of training with her just as much as I liked to train with Dimitri.

"Okay, I'll give it a try. I'm not sure if I'm any good at it though I haven't tried it in a while." She wasn't completely sure of herself but she was exited to give it a try and she gave Christian a kiss as a thank you for wanting to help me gift.

That's when Adrian walked up. "Hi everybody." He smiled and sat down next to Lissa.

"Kirova asked me to tell you that she expects everybody in her office tomorrow after lunch." Adrian informed us.

I told you I was sure that someone would contact us didn't I? Well at least now we knew when we had to be ready. I wondered what more she told Adrian.

"What else did she say?" Lissa asked before I could say anything.

"She said 'Mister Ivashkov, could you please tell Miss Hathaway and her friends to come see me tomorrow after lunch. I want to talk to them and let everybody how thankful we are for bringing Guardian Belikov back.' And then she smiled at me and turned away." Adrian quoted Kirova.

"Any idea if she had a hidden agenda?" I still didn't like Kirova and I was a little bit afraid she knew about Dimitri and me.

"I think she really meant but she said but she'll be fishing for more answers so be prepared." Adrian looked at me and then Dimitri.

Those two really were becoming friends. I never thought about the effect of the bond like that. Lissa and I had been friends since we were four, I never thought about the effect the bond had on that friendship. It made us even closer friends even though that was virtually impossible.

Dimitri and Christian hadn't been friends before but they're doing their best, because of that and because they both are pretty special guys they were dealing pretty well.

And I think that Viktoria being here had something to do with it to because it seemed Adrian rather liked her, he was staring at her right now. Viktoria didn't look away though, she just stared right back at them and I had the feeling I shouldn't be watching this.

Dimitri coughed and Adrian turned his gaze from Viktoria to him. Dimitri snorted and commented.

"That's my little sister. Would you please stop making me feel all fuzzy over my sister? It's creepy enough that I know what you're feeling, can you give me some time to adapt before you start making me watch you and your nightly adventures?" His voice sounded amused but his face gave nothing away.

Everybody started snickering but Adrian just stared at Dimitri. What was he doing, I decided to ask Lissa.

"_Why is Adrian looking at him like that?"_

"_He's trying to check his aura to see how much it really bothers him but it's almost completely red, only the arm wrapped around Viktoria is pink." _Lissa sounded fascinated.

"_That's weird isn't it?"_I never heard about something like that

"_Yes and no, the red comes from you. The pink could just mean he's happy. He looks happy..."_ She trailed off watching Dimitri's aura.

"Just deal with it, I have to see you and Rose every day and you don't hear me complaining." Adrian stood up and held his hand out to Viktoria "Would you join me for a walk around campus?"

Viktoria smiled at him and took his hand. "Off course I would."

We stared after them until they left the cafeteria before returning to our conversation.

"Is Adrian really after Viktoria?" I asked Dimitri, it seemed like he was getting over me very well.

"No, not yet. He's still heartbroken over you but Viktoria makes him feel better. She's a lot like you Rose and I think he could really love her if he's able to let you go." Dimitri answered my question with a smile.

"You don't mind?" Lissa asked

"Just a little bit. Like I said it's creepy to feel al fuzzy about my own sister but if he really cares about her I'll deal with it. It's not much better to feel his self-pity over Rose so if Viktoria makes him happy and he treats her right..." He trailed off looking at something very far away.

We talked for a little longer until Lissa and Christian got tired, we would meet each other at lunch the next day.

Dimitri and I walked to my room for some privacy because we weren't sure I could sneak to Dimitri's room again.

Viktoria and Adrian came back just seconds after Dimitri and me.

The guys left when curfew came knocking on the door to tell us we needed to get some sleep.

It stayed quiet for a while and just when I was about to fall asleep Viktoria started talking.

"Rose? Can I ask you something?" and wanted to tell her to shut up and let me sleep but I didn't get a change.

"I know that Adrian has had a crush on you for a while and off course I know you're with Dimitri but I still wanted to ask you. Do you mind if I get Adrian to go on a date with me?"

I sat back up and looked at Viktoria; I wasn't sure what to say because I wasn't sure if dating Adrian was the right thing for her.

"No I wouldn't mind that at all. Just be careful, Adrian is a good guy and I don't want either of you to get hurt." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you Rose. I'm not sure what Dimitri will say about it though..." She trailed off.

"He'll be fine; just don't do anything with Adrian until Dimitri has more control over the bond. I don't think he would like it very much if he was suddenly kissing you." Viktoria laughed at that.

"Then you better get to work teaching him cause it not easy to not attack Adrian and rip his clothes right of that gorgeous body of his." She giggled at that and I could keep from giggling with her.

"Speaking off ripping the clothes of beautiful body's. Could you please be quiet now so I can go back to dreaming about my guy?" I turned around to lie back down and heard a groan from Viktoria. I wanted to tell her that she should remember my dream the next time she thought about ripping Adrian's clothes off but I was already gone to dreamland.

Adrian came to my dream that night but he only stayed a minute or so. He just came to ask me if I would be mad if he visited Viktoria's. I was a little surprise by his question but I told him I didn't mind as long as he treated her right. He asked if he ever treated me any other way and I had to admit that he hadn't. Off course he drove me crazy but he'd never done anything wrong.

He said thanks to me and just before he left he said "I will always love you Little Dhampir, I think that you're going to be my very best friend in a while. I will always be here for you and I think I'm going to be just fine." He smiled and I went back to my sleep.

Viktoria woke me up the next day at 11.00 pm. It had been a long time since I slept that long, not counting the week I was in semi-coma state, and I felt good.

"Do you want to run some laps with me before lunch?"

I jumped up and told her I'd be ready in a sec. I put on the clothes Dimitri had given me and threw by training clothes in a bag. Viktoria had done the same so we could change at the gym to make sure we were ready to go to Kirova after lunch.

While we were running we talked about what she'd been up to and she told me Adrian had been in her dream last night. She said that they talked and that she had a lot of fun. I didn't tell her he came to me to ask my permission though. If she was as much like me as I thought she was, she wouldn't take that very much.

I saw Dimitri sitting on the ground and I told Viktoria I would catch up to her later.

"Hi comrade, what are you doing here?" I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss when I reached him.

"Just looking at the two most stunning lady's in the world." He grinned at me and wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Want to come run with us? We're almost done." I waggled my eyebrows.

He let out a snicker and replied "Sorry Rose, Dr Olendzki would kill me if I started training now. Tomorrow we will go right back to our sessions just as we used to. I'll wait for you to get ready and dressed for lunch."

I gave him another kiss and ran off to catch up to Viktoria. We finished our laps and were done changing in less than 10 minutes.

We arrived at lunch just in time, there was one donut left and I snatched it as soon as I could.

Everybody at our table was completely quite during lunch. We all wanted to be done with what would probably be the speech of the century.

Everybody was done within 15 minutes and we walked to the guest buildings to get my parents. Kirova wanted to speak to everybody and Dimitri and Adrian had agreed to meet them all in Abe's room after lunch.

On our walk to Kirova's office we agreed that only Dimitri and I would say anything about our relation they could only speak if Kirova asked them if they had any problems with it. They all agreed that we should be the one to decide how much we told her and they promised to go along with whatever story we made up.

Kirova told us to sit down and asked everybody that didn't belong to our group to leave her office. She stood in front of us and started her lecture.

"We all know about the things that happened in the last year and I think it's fair to say it's been hard on everyone but especially on all of you. You fought some hard battles and lost some good friends. I want to thank you all for the sacrifices you made to keep this school and everybody else as safe as possible.

Alberta informed me on the events that happened in the last couple of months and the things you did to safe guardian Belikov, but I would like to ask you some questions anyway. There are still some things that seem a little vague to me."

We all nodded and Kirova started the questioning.

"How exactly did you bring his soul back and could it be done again?" she asked me.

"I had to leave my body and go into the Spirit world. I can do it because I've been dead before and am very closely connected to that world. I can see the ghost that still wander around in this world to. I can't really explain how I did it but I don't think I can do it again anyway.

I can't see the entrance anymore and I'm not sure I should go look for it." I answered her as honestly as I could

"Why not? If you can safe more why not do it?"

"Because we're not sure she could come back from it again. We have a close connection to the Spirit world because we died but that also means that we have to balance on the line of life and dead our whole life." Dimitri answered for me; no way in hell was he letting me go back there.

"Can you go to the Spirit world too?"

"No, I can't see the entrance and neither can Mark." Dimitri answered and Robert stepped in.

"There has been only one other person of whom I know that could see the entrance too and she died a long time ago." Robert told me about her before; he said that it had to be love that did the trick. We'd both been incredibly over the top in love with the person we wanted to safe. He didn't say anything about that though.

"Do we have any idea why nobody else is able to see the hole?" Damn she had to ask.

"Uhm, I think it has something to do with love." I blushed while I said that but it didn't matter she was allowed to know I loved Dimitri.

"How so?"

"I... I've been in love with him since the day I met him. That's why I wanted to keep my promise and went after Dimitri in the first place. I found out I could safe him when I thought I'd already killed him but when I found out he was still alive... I had to try even if nothing could ever be between us, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if didn't try." It came out way to fast but I think she got the point.

"Is there anything between you two?" She was looking at Dimitri now so he answered her.

"Yes... I love her too." Dimitri looked right her when he said that and he kept his gaze locked with hers for a while.

"For how long has this been going on? Is this new or were you already together before the attack happened?" She was still staring at Dimitri

"I've been in love with her from day one but I was able to stay away from her until she saved my life." Dimitri answered her with half the truth but that was the best we could do.

"Okay, are you together now?" She turned her head to me.

I looked at Dimitri and he turned to lock eyes with me, I took his hand in mine and we both turned to look at Kirova to see if she got the point.

"Will you be nice enough to keep it a secret until you graduation?" What?!

"That was the plan." Dimitri said simply

"Janine, Abe."She looked at them and nodded as a way to say hi "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes we are. Even if we weren't we don't have much to say about it anyway. Rose is 18 now and we haven't been here before so it's not right to start babying her now." My dad answered smiling at me.

"Okay then if that's settled I would like to know how the Shadow kissed thing happened. Why did guardian Belikov have to die? Couldn't you just weaken him enough to bring his soul back?" She was looking at Robert for the answer but I was the one to explain that part.

"Not really. We needed him to be out of it and the best way to do that is to drive a stake through his heart. A wooden stake would have done the job but we couldn't be sure how long it would take me to get back. Killing him was allot safer. Besides there was a change that the Strigoi in him could fight against the soul if he wasn't completely knocked out. This is the safest and the only way to be even remotely sure about the outcome"

"So let's see if I got it right. To bring a person back from the undead you need a Spirit user and a shadow kissed person who happens to be in love with that person." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"That's correct. The spirit user can't be bound to anybody else though. You remember what happened to Avery, binding two people is way too dangerous." She needed to know all the dangers that went with bringing a soul back because I was sure someday someone was going to ask us if we could do it again.

Kirova nodded and looked around the room again.

"I don't want to be disrespectful to any of you but would you mind telling me why you decided to help? It was an incredibly dangerous mission and there was a very good change it wouldn't work at all but all of you risked their lives. Why is that exactly?" There was no disapproval in her voice, just curiosity.

"Because Rose asked us to." Lissa, my mom and dad and Adrian all said at the same time.

That made my mouth turn into a really big smile and I saw Dimitri smiling too.

They all said something about how much they cared for us and how much we'd done for them in the past.

Tasha broke her promise and said that she'd seen that we loved each other from the very first time she saw us together but I didn't care. It was nice to hear and we had both admitted that before.

Christian told her that he couldn't stay away from me because I was so goddamn funny and that Lissa constantly hanging around me had something to do with it too.

I think everybody already knew we did like each other but it was just too much fun to constantly make fun of each other like that. Lissa didn't think it was that funny but she was learning to live with it, she knew that I secretly liked Christian very much.

Kirova went on to a new topic and asked how the guys were dealing with the newly formed bond.

"I'm dealing, Rose is teaching me how to block out the feelings and deal with the shadows. Adrian has been nice enough not to put the magic on a lower pit for a while." Dimitri said and I turned my head to Adrian. He had been dream walking the other night, why did he lie to Dimitri?

"Dream walking is the lower pit. It's my strongest point and it doesn't take much for me to do it. I won't be doing any healings or stuff like that for a while but I'm still teaching Lissa how to get into dreams and I'm aloud to have a little bit of fun am I not?" He raised one eyebrow at me and I sighed. He was right I knew that it was easy for him and that it couldn't hurt, Dimitri would never deal with the shadows if he wasn't getting them.

Kirova went back to asking us questions again and we told her almost everything that had happened. When she was finally done it was almost time for dinner. She told us one last time that we had to keep our relationship a secret and wished us a fun shopping trip.

Everything was so amazing. I had been able to break someone out of jail, bring some Moroi with me into a fight and do some other stupid stuff and I still wasn't in trouble for it. Everybody asked us a lot of questions but nobody gave me any trouble for it. They told us to be careful but that was actually very nice. For ones everything was just amazing.

* * *

**just click the button and leave your comment**


	10. Shopping

**10. Shopping**

Abe's point of view

In the last 4 months, my life had been turned upside down. Everything changed when I got that call. It was Janine Hathaway. My lost love and the mother of my child, a child I'd never seen before.

I hadn't spoken to Janine since a very long time ago and I was presently surprised by her call. I missed her a lot but when I heard her voice this wasn't a social call. She told me Rose left the academy and asked me to keep an eye out for her.

Rose was 18 and she could do whatever she wanted but even I was worried about her. She left without Princess Vasilissa, her best friend. I heard rumors about Rose all the time and I knew that leaving the Princess behind wasn't very much like her.

That's why I started looking for her; I needed to be sure she was alright. I found out she was on her way to Baia, a well known Dhampir community. I decided to go after her because I was afraid she would become a bloodwhore but boy was I wrong.

Turns out she was there to talk to the Belikov family, their son had become a Strigoi and she was trying to find him. Off course that didn't make sense at first but after observing her for a while it came to my attention that she'd been in love with him.

I'd never met Dimitri Belikov but I heard stories about him and thought he was a good guy.

Off course I wasn't sure about that after I found out my daughter was him love with him but I kept reminding myself that it wasn't my business.

I hadn't been involved with her before and I wasn't going to tell her what to do now, or at least not with her love life. I did try to get her to leave Baia and go back to the academy but she wouldn't listen. When she did listen she only listened to the first part.

I found about the whole reason of her visit when she got back. She was injured and I was worried sick about that girl. I'd become attached to her even if we didn't know each other very well.

The first time I saw her she was unconscious but she still looked beautiful. She had her mother's good looks but my eyes and hair color. Later I found out she had my arrogance and big mouth too. Rose was even more perfect then I thought and I was sure as hell not going to let her disappear out of my life like her mother did.

The night Rose came back from the fight with Dimitri I was shocked. Rose looked bad, very bad so I let Oksana heal her. When she woke up she went to visit Lissa, something I never saw her do before. It was frightening to see her like that but it was even scarier when she and Oksana entered Lissa's mind together and fought against some people back at the academy.

It was a very strange thing to watch. Rose just sat there looking straight ahead not moving, but when you looked into her eyes you could see a huge battle going on. I was scared to death and incredibly happy when she got back to her own body.

After that she accepted my offer to book her a flight home. I wanted to go with her and make sure she got there safe but I couldn't do that. I never told Rose about whom I was and I wasn't sure Janine would like it very much if I did.

So instead of going with her I gave her my scarf that she took without complaining, much. Off course she didn't know it was a family heirloom but for me it was nice to know she had something from her father and I hoped Janine would tell her who I was when she saw it.

Janine did tell her who I was and I got a phone call a week later.

Janine told me that Rose got my message from Adrian and she needed my help. Dimitri was still alive and they were going to try and save him. They needed me to get Oksana and Mark to the academy and I decided that I would go with them.

I was going to see the love of my life and our daughter and I wasn't leaving until I had my family back.

At first Rose was mad at me and Janine was a little bit different but I just kept showing up, trying to be nice and fatherly and stuff like that.

At one point Janine told me I was going weak. I told her that it was her fault; she was just so damn hot she made me melt like sugar in the rain. That had been a very smart move because she got all hot on me then. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me. She kept kissing me for about a minute before turning around and walking away without saying a word.

I helped Rose as much as I could and we started to become friends. She told me about Dimitri and how he'd been like, she told me that they'd decided to try and make it work the night before Dimitri was turned. She told me a little bit about the Dimitri that kidnapped her and I noticed that she never actually called him Dimitri if she was talking about that time.

The first time she actually called me dad was before we left for the caves. I told her I was coming with them and after Janine told her she was fine with it she took a look at me and said "I love you dad, don't get yourself killed" I had smiled at that and told her not to worry about me I wasn't going anywhere until I was sure my family was alright.

Everything went fine though, Rose and Dimitri were in come state for a week which left Janine and me more than worried but they pulled trough very well. Rose woke up a day before Dimitri and we went to see her right away.

Rose looked very healthy, a little bit pale but that was all. Rose started off with a joke about her mom and me. She was so much like me it was incredible. We talked for a while and left when she was getting tired.

We had promised her to visit her the next day but when we got there she wasn't in her room. We bumped into Dr. Olendzki while we were looking for her and she told us she was with Dimitri. At first I wanted to go check on her but we decided to leave them alone for a bit, we could talk to them when they got better.

Adrian called us a day later; Dimitri and Rose were feeling good enough to meet with us. We would meet up with everybody at Adrian's room. Everybody was already there when Rose and Dimitri walked in.

Dimitri had an arm around her and only let her go when she stepped out of his arms. And never ones this his eyes leave her face for more than a second. I knew how much Rose cared about him because I had heard the pain in her voice when she spoke of him before he got back. I hadn't known how much he loved her but it was obvious to me now. Those two belong together, things like age and status just didn't mean anything when it was about love.

We didn't have a chance to speak to them alone that day but they dropped by on Saturday.

That's when Dimitri told me that they had slept together before the night before the attack. It wasn't as if I was angry at Rose or even him, it was just that I would have liked a warning from Rose.

We asked them some questions about their plans but off course they didn't know where they would live yet. Janine and I had talked to Adrian, Lissa and Christian about that and we wanted to make it a surprise for Rose and Dimitri.

Rose had been in a lot of pain since Dimitri turned Strigoi and Dimitri was dealing with the memories that he was now stuck with. We wanted to make it as easy as we could possibly manage and taking care of all the moving stuff was included, making it a surprise was just something Lissa really wanted to do.

The next day we all headed to headmistress Kirova's office. She'd asked to speak to and we were all a little bit afraid of what she had to say. She never liked Rose that much and I was afraid she was going to be hard at her for bringing everyone in danger and not speaking to her.

She didn't though she just asked some question. We answered most of them truthfully but we didn't tell her that Rose had been with Dimitri before the attack. They told her they had been in love from the beginning but didn't act on it until Rose saved him. It was close enough and it was believable.

Kirova was exceptionally friendly to Rose and Dimitri; I had never thought that she would accept the fact that they love each other that easy. She just told them to keep their relationship a secret until Rose finished school and that was it. I guess their love was hard to miss if you ever saw those two look at each other.

Next thing our agenda was a shopping trip to get clothes for graduation. I was going to buy Rose the nicest dress she could find no matter what the price was and I would buy some new jewelry for her to. But first we had a 3 hour car drive.

A school guardian was driving and Pavel sat next to him. Behind them were Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Viktoria. Janine, Rose, Dimitri and I sat in the back, Rose was sitting on Dimitri's lap because there were only 3 seats in the last row but she didn't seem to mind that at all.

"You know, I never thought that I would go shopping with my parents someday" Rose looked at Janine and me with a smug smile on her face.

"You aren't shopping, you're on duty today. You'll be Lissa's close guard for the day and Viktoria is going to watch you to learn how it's done." Janine answered simply.

"But what about clothes? I need new stuff for court and such." Rose looked alarmed now and I let out a snicker before answering her.

"You can try on as much clothes as you want, I will personally take over your guardian duties if that's what it takes to get you in a dress at graduation." She smiled at me as a thanks.

We got to the mall right after they opened. We had to go early because all Moroi are sensitive to sunlight, it's not like we burn that just Strigoi but we get weaker if we are exposed to it too long. Off course we could have gone very late while the sun was already down but it was summer and the sun was still up if the stores closed.

The first shop we went to was some high pieces clothing shop teenage girls like way too much. The school guardian, of whom I kept forgetting the name, and Pavel stood somewhere behind us doing their jobs as far guards. Janine and I stayed back to let the girls have fun shopping while their guys were sitting at the chairs in front of the changing rooms.

Lissa, Rose and Viktoria showed of their outfits one by one while the 3 guys graded all of them. I never liked shopping but those 3 seemed to have as much fun watching as the girls had with the changing.

After what I think were at least 100 outfits they were done. We walked out of the store with 4 bags full of clothes that I had paid for. Lissa said she could pay for her own but I told her to let it go. She had paid for all the stuff Rose wanted and it was time I gave her something in return.

The next shop was full with dresses and tuxedos. Janine dragged me off to find something for me to wear on graduation day that matched her own clothes. She wouldn't be wearing her guardian outfit since she wouldn't be on duty but Janine Hathaway refused to ever wear a dress unless her Moroi asked her to. We found a black tuxedo lined with blue silk and a matching tie that would be perfect for the occasion, at least that's what Janine told me anyway.

I tried it on and when I stepped out to show my handsome looking self to everybody else I saw that Dimitri was wearing the same suit, only his was lined with red silk and had a red tie. Rose looked at us for a second and cracked a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I was a little bit afraid she would say we looked ridiculous.

"Look in the mirror both of you." She smiled again and pointed at the mirror a couple of feet away.

We did what she asked but I still didn't get it, I actually thought that we looked kind off awesome. "I don't see you point Rose."

"Dad you look even more like a mobster then normally and Dimitri just became a hit man or something like that. Don't get me wrong, you both look stunning but scary as hell." She turned around and went back to her search for a dress.

Normally Rose was like her mom always thinking about protecting Moroi and she had started to get the same clothing patterns as well but this was her graduation and she wanted to look gorious.

Dimitri and I looked at each other for a second before turning back to the mirror. We decided that Rose had been right; these suits made us look dangerous. We both thought that that was a good thing and decided that we would buy them.

We changed and started looking for the girls. We found them standing in front of a mirror, each of them holding two different dresses. Janine appeared to be holding another dress for Rose and one for Lissa, Viktoria was the only one who had been able to narrow it down to two.

We told the girls to try all of them so we could see how they looked and help them make a decision.

Eventually Rose picked black dress that was too complicated for me to even begin to understand how they made it but it was exactly right for her. Lissa went with a pink dress that looked perfect for a Princess like her, it made her look like a grownup and was very classy. Viktoria had a very simple purple dress that made her look about the same age as Rose, apparently looking 2 years older is very important for girls at that age.

We hit 3 different shoe stores after that because Rose couldn't find the perfect heels in the first two. Eventually they all had a pair of dangerously high heels and we went to get some jewelry to go with the dresses they picked out.

I bought the most expensive and beautiful necklace for Rose. It was made out of a medal so dark it looked almost back and had a cross hanging on it. The cross was made from the same metal and had over 100 little blood red gems on it. I'd seen Rose looking at it but she'd turned around when she saw the price. It would be a nice surprise for later and I even found matching earrings and bracelet to go with it.

The girls were ecstatic after we finished with the shopping. I had bought them everything they wanted without looking at the price and they loved me for it. Lissa had complained about it when I told her I would pay for_ everything_ today but she didn't say anything else after I told her that I was only paying because they had been through so much lately. Off course that was just part of the reason and Lissa knew it but she could hardly say anything after that.

On the way back to the academy all the kids fell asleep, even Dimitri was sleeping after an hour or so. I closed my eyes too and apparently slept because the next thing I remember was arriving at the academy.

I helped to get all the bags to the right rooms and said goodbye to everybody when I was done.

I would be leaving for a trip to Baia in less than an hour and still needed to pack my bags.

* * *

**Please review**


	11. Fight

**11. Fights**

Rose's point of view

After dinner we went to the shopping mall to get some new clothes.

It was the best shopping trip ever but also the weirdest. I was 18 and this was the first time in my life I went shopping with my parents, off course my dad refused to let anybody else pay for anything.

I got 3 new shirts and 2 pants that would be perfect for school and I found the perfect dress for graduation. It's completely black and falls down perfectly, clinging to my body to show my curves. I hadn't found any jewelry that wasn't too pricy it but Lissa said she had something that would go perfect with my dress. And I even found a pair of heels to go with it, it took me a while to find the right ones but I did it.

I went to bed right after I said goodbye to Abe, he was leaving for a while but he would be back in time to see me graduate.

Monday morning I woke up because someone was banging on my door.

"Rose, are you awake? Its 4.30 pm, the sun's still out. Come run with me."I heard Dimitri's voice coming from the other side of the door.

Ugh was he crazy? I went to sleep at 12.00 pm because we went shopping and he was waking me up to go running.

"Go away, I want to sleep." I threw a pillow to the door to make my point but I he came in anyway.

"Please Rose, if you run with me now we can train later. My 2 days of rest are over remember?" Dimitri pulled my blanket of me and gave me a kiss.

My eyes opened in an instant and I was wide awake. I'd forgotten that we would be able to train again today. "Give me 10 minutes, I'll be right back." I gave him another kiss and skipped out of my bed to go clean myself up.

A few minutes later we walked out of the dorms on our way to the track. Dimitri was extremely cheerful this morning and he was telling me that he was going to kick my ass in training later on and that Viktoria would be joining us for a run before her classes started. She was only following the morning classes because apparently she aced the rest of them already.

We got to the track and started on the 15 laps we would be running. We talked about the stuff that happened when he was gone. He hadn't heard about Avery and all the trouble she caused. So I told him everything about that and when I was done we had only one lap left.

"Wanna race?"I knew I would lose, I always did but it was fun and he looked hot when he was running.

"Think you can beat me?" Dimitri had a smug smile on his face and started to speed up.

"I can hope." I smiled back at him and started to run even faster.

We kept going like that but when the finish line was in sight I started to speed up and left Dimitri behind me. I almost thought I was going to win but he blew past me.

When he got to the finish line he stopped and turned abruptly and I ran right into his arms.

"Damn you're fast I almost mist it when you ran by me." He'd been faster when he was a Strigoi but his speed was still abnormal even for him.

"I don't know, I was pretty fast wasn't I?" He flashed a smile and took my hand.

He towed me back to the gym and lifted me up in his arms as soon as he closed the door behind him. He ran to the middle of the floor mats and put me down.

"Let's fight!" He flashed me another grin and attacked right away.

It was really fair of him but I don't think it would have mattered if it was. He was stronger than me and he had become a lot faster than he was before. I was able to step away from some of his blows what the ones that hit, lets just say I was going to be black and blue if Lissa didn't heal me.

We went at it for a while until I decided that blunt force was the way to go. I tried to attack but he pushed me away with one hand, I flew back a couple of feet before I hit the ground.

I wasn't on the mats anymore and damn did that hurt.

Dimitri was there before I opened my eyes.

"Rose! Are you alright? I didn't mean to push you that hard, I'm so sorry if I hurt you." His voice sounded a little bit panicky

"I'm fine, just got the breath knocked out of me. Give me a second." I did what I asked and I took a slow breath before sitting up straight.

"How did you do that? You haven't trained for more than a week; you should at least be a little weaker because of that." I looked at him, it was a weird thing. He was much faster and stronger than he was before but not as strong as he was when he was Strigoi.

"I've been much stronger and faster than that." He looked at me with remorse written all over his face.

"I know that but Dr. Olendzki said everything about you was completely normal, same DNA and everything." This didn't make sense dr. Olendzki did a lot of tests; she took a lot of blood and gave him a full check up. She ensured me that his body was completely Dhampir.

"Yes but she couldn't have checked my muscles, could she? Being Strigoi for so long must be one hell of a workout for ones muscles." He sounded very serious and I guess it made sense.

"Have you been holding back?" I had to ask.

"I just threw you all the way here and you are asking if I'm holding back?" Okay I guess he was right but I was curious.

"Well are you?"

"Not more then usual but don't forget, it's been a week since my last 'practice'." He said that last word with pure distaste in his voice.

"Dimitri, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. You're you even if you're a little stronger and faster now..." I trailed off to look at Dimitri

"Just a Little stronger and faster?" He raised one eyebrow and looked down at me.

"Okay a lot stronger and faster. I know it's hard to deal with the memories but you have to keep reminding you that it wasn't you." I raised my voice at the end; he really needed to get this.

"How can you be so sure it wasn't me? I have the memories and you just saw what impact that time had on me." He turned away from me and gazed out of the window to god knows what.

"Because _you_ would never hurt anybody, you would do anything to protect me and everybody else you can help." I stared at the side of his face until he finally said something.

"But that's the thing, it was me. I hurt those people and I never thought twice about it. It was like something had control over the things I thought, implanting a lot of bad things and keeping all the feelings away; but that doesn't change that it was still _my _mind I could have tried to take control over it." He looked so tortured that I wrapped my arms around him in an instant.

"That's the thing though, you did try to take it back and you did it." He turned to look at me with curiosity written all over his face. I hadn't told him about my latest theory.

"You know I could only see the entrance to the Spirit world because of my love for you right?" He nodded.

"You told me that you tried to search for me in the Spirit world. That must mean that it's bigger than just the gym where I found you, right?" He nodded again.

"I think that the only reason I found you so soon was because you wanted to find me just as bad. Robert said that I had to search for you when I got to the Spirit world but I entered right into the gym." I kept my eyes locked to his trying to read the impact my words had on him.

"I do love you very much, Roza. But I still fed from you! I drank your blood Rose and believe me liked it." He averted his eyes but I kept my on his face.

"What? Do you suddenly not remember that I was practically begging you for it?" I tried to raise one eyebrow but the other just wouldn't stay down.

"You're mind was clouded from all the endorphins."

"Yes and yours was being clouded from the loss of your soul. It doesn't matter what you say there is no way you can convince me that any of it was your fault and I will keep telling you that until you believe me. Now lets finish this fight" I stood up and went back to the mat.

We went back to our fight and Dimitri kicked my ass so hard I wouldn't be able to sit for a week, god bless Lissa. Dimitri flipped me on my back and pinned me down using his weight to keep me that way.

"I win." He said while a smile crossed his face.

"That depends on how you look at it comrade." I flashed a grin and started kissing him.

That started a make-out scene that was not really appropriate for the gym. I flipped him over without breaking our kiss, my hand got caught between our chests and I could feel both our heartbeats rising incredibly fast. I pulled back and slammed my fist over his heart.

"And that, my dear, means you're dead." I grinned widely at him and he started laughing.

"Thank you Roza, for everything you said before. I'm still not completely convinced your right but it means a lot that you're able to forgive me. I need you Rose, you keep my heart beating."

I kissed him again and we went back to our not so appropriate make-out scene.

Viktoria walked in about a minute later and coughed.

"Oh, hi sis." I said while my face started to turn red.

"Am I interrupting something?" She replied with a smug grin on her face.

"Actually you are. Now will you be so nice and start your laps so I can go back to what I was doing?" Dimitri chuckled while Viktoria just glared at me.

She stalked off and lost our glaring competition. Dimitri and I went back to our training. He taught me some new moves and I tried to help him with the kick I used on Pavel before. It was harder for him because he is so tall and he hit the mat a lot.

After Viktoria was done running she joined our practice. She wanted to learn the kick I'd been learning Dimitri but I told her she should learn some other kicks first. Off course Viktoria would take no for an answer, so instead she didn't something that looked a little bit like the kick but without someone holding her leg. That girl is seriously awesome.

"Who taught you how to do that?" I looked from her to Dimitri and saw him grin. "Did you teach her that?" I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"No, I taught my oldest sister how to do that when I was 13." He smiled at me; off course that would explain why he couldn't do it a few minutes ago, he hadn't tried since he was a kid.

"And you never tried to use it in a fight?" He shrugged and shook his head, so I turned to Viktoria. "If you can do that then we can give it a try. We still got 15 minutes before breakfast, but we're going back to basics after class."

Viktoria agreed to that so for the next 15 minutes we practiced. Apparently it was a little different when someone was holding your leg but they were doing fine. I was sure they would get it after a little practice.

After breakfast Viktoria went to her classes and Dimitri left to help Alberta with something. They were low on guardians at school and Dimitri had offered to help out. I slipped into Lissa's mind to see where she was but fled out as soon as I realized what she was doing. I didn't see anything I hadn't seen before but still, it was wrong and totally gross.

I went to my room and stayed there until lunch. At my room I found one of Dimitri's western novels and I decided to read it. Yeah I know, I always make fun of him for reading those but come on, I was bored.

Lissa called somewhere around lunch to say that she was sorry but Christian wouldn't let her out of her room. I could feel she wasn't sorry at all but I didn't say anything about that, if she wanted the day with Christian then that's fine with me as long as I wouldn't get sucked into her mind during the awkward moments.

I was about to leave my room when Dimitri stopped by.

We were walking to the cafeteria for lunch when I heard someone following us. I turned around and just when I decided to give whoever it was a lecture about how rude it is to follow people, someone completely dresses in black came from behind a tree.

It was Stan, off course that stupid exam! I looked around me as fast as I could to get an idea about the other two. I could see Alberta, Stan, my mom and Dimitri. Dimitri was leaning against a tree, probably to tell me he was just going to stand back and enjoy watching.

Just when I thought I was lucky because Dimitri wasn't helping them I noticed the others.

There were six other guardians; I had to fight 9 freaking guardians. This was so unfair, everybody else had a 1 against 3 fights but I had to do 1 against 9.

Luckily they decided not to come at me together. Eddie was the first one to attack me, I wasn't sure why he was fighting with the guardians but what the hell, and I could take him.

He came at me from my left side and I was just in time to step back. He missed but attacked again right away. Eddie tried to punch in the face but I caught his hand just in time. I pushed him back and grabbed my practice stake. The next time he came at me I staked him. Eddie is one of the best novices here but I had been torturing and killing Strigoi for weeks and I hadn't stopped training after.

Stan was the next to attack and Alberta jumped in after a little while. It was hard but I kicked Alberta and she fell back, I turned around to deflect one of Stan's attacks but I was too late. He punched me right on my nose. I was starting to get pissed; this really wasn't fair at all. Stan's punch made me incredibly mad and I went into fight mode. I started punching him so fast that he couldn't keep up, the first couple of hits missed but the ones that hit their target, hit hard.

One of the school guardians came to help Stan but I saw him coming. I stepped aside and he stumble forward just enough for me to give him a kick in his knees. The poor guy fell down and I pushed the stake against his back.

Stan tried to attack me while I had my back turned and he got me to the ground. He wasn't fast enough to 'kill' me before I jumped back up. I hadn't forgotten that punch from before and if he thought he was going to get away with it he was wrong. I went at him again, punching as fast as I could and every one of them directed at his face. I ended it with a kick in his stomage and a stake against his heart just a second later.

3 down and still 6 to go. Since all the other novices only needed to fight 3 I decided that I wasn't going to do this alone. "Dimitri! Get your butt over here and help me out."

He did what I asked and came to stand with his back against mine. Alberta and Janine came at us from both sides and the other 4 were circling around us. My mother was fighting Dimitri and I fought with Alberta. I staked her just in time to see Dimitri falling back. My mother was standing with her back towards me and I kicked her right on her ass, she fell forward and Dimitri got up again.

I heard some people laughing and I noticed that there was a crowd watching us. Some of them were cheering for me but I didn't have time to see who they were.

The other four guardians were coming at us now, two for me and two for Dimitri. We were still standing back to back but we were walking in small circles. We only had one practice stake and using a real one is just way to dangerous. That meant that Dimitri did the fighting while I tried to stake them.

I kicked one of them to the ground and jumped on top of him to stake him right away. Dimitri was nice enough to slam another guardian right next to me and I staked him to.

I got back up and saw Dimitri fighting the other two at the same time, one of them got him on his back but Dimitri was able to keep is arms free.

I would never be fast enough to stake the guy without the other one getting me, so I threw the stack to Dimitri. He caught it and put it to the guardian's back. I turned around to face the other school guardian and saw my mother coming at me just in time.

I had been training with her for a while now and I knew most of her moves. Off course that meant that she also knew most off mine. I was able to defend myself from her first attack but I got hit a couple of times after that. We kept attacking each other but it was kind of useless, I was tired and she just knew me to well.

Dimitri was fighting the other guardian but finished him quickly when he saw me struggling with my mom. He came over to help me and my mother stopped her attack. Instead she attacked Dimitri.

I had never seen a fight quite like it. They looked so graceful; they danced around each other and attacked like snakes. They were pretty well matched and I enjoyed watching them fight a lot. It wasn't like anyone was getting hurt anyway; they were both too fast to hit the other.

After a while I saw my mother getting frustrated. Luckily Dimitri saw it too because Janine started to attack faster and faster, just like I'd done with Stan. She was getting back at Dimitri for falling in love with me; the fact that she'd accepted it didn't mean she didn't want to punch him.

Suddenly I realized that I should help Dimitri. Besides the fact that it was my exam, Dimitri was also fighting my angry_ mother_ now. I got back in the fight but I was just a little bit too late, my mother hit Dimitri in his face. Dimitri didn't budge an inch but still, she hit him.

She should have known better than that, hurting him made me incredibly mad.

I started attacking her like crazy and got her to the ground. Dimitri had the stake so 'killing' her wasn't an option right now. Even if I had the stake, killing her just wasn't an option yet. Not until she paid, that's why I punched her at the same stop she punched Dimitri.

I felt arms wrap around me then. Dimitri was holding me back, afraid I would keep hitting her until she was dead or something like that. I grabbed the practice stake out of his hands and put it to her chest.

"I win" I leaned over to her to whisper something else "I hope you got it all out of you next time because you will never touch him again." It sounded just like I meant it, like a treat.

My mother looked at me for a moment and then laughed "Don't worry; a black eye is enough to make me happy even if Adrian heals him later."

I stood up and helped my mom get up too. When I looked around me I saw a lot of people just standing there, staring at Dimitri and me. Dimitri wasn't holding anymore for the obvious reasons but he was still standing very close to me.

After a moment they started clapping and everybody came my way to congratulate me with my awesome victory. Off course I would have never been able to do it without Dimitri's help but it was still very cool. I'd known that I could take them in a one on one fight if I really had to but I never thought we could do that. It's wasn't like they came at us all at ones but fighting that many right after each other and keeping a check on the rest while fighting was hard.

Alberta came to tell me how proud she was. She said that I came a long way since we got back from our 'vacation' and that she would personally deal with everybody who said that I wasn't good enough to be Lissa's guardian.

My mom actually said she was proud that I was her daughter. Well she'd been saying stuff like that more often lately, but not with so many people around.

Lissa wanted to heal my wounds but I told her that she could do nothing more than my nose. It was broken and it was starting to hurt but the rest were just some bruises. Oksana was there to heal the guardians and Adrian would be healing Dimitri later. I actually liked the black eye, for some reason it looked cool on him, but I didn't want anything wrong with my sweet Dimitri so he had to be healed soon.

After we talked to the guardians and I said sorry to everybody but Stan. The fact that I didn't hate him as much as before didn't mean he had the right to break my nose, even if it was an exam. Dimitri laughed when I told that to him and everybody stared at him including me.

They'd seen him smile and probably heard a chuckle or two but they never actually saw him laugh. They were probably wondering if he was really himself again. He looked like a normal Dhampir again but they just saw how much faster he was and now they saw him laugh. This probably made them realize that he'd been smiling a lot lately, even if they hadn't seen him much he was always smiling.

The people that were they that knew about us stared too but that was just because they had no idea why he was laughing so hard. That was why I was staring too, I knew he was laughing because of my comment but I had no idea what was so funny about that. I raised my eyebrow to get an explanation.

"No one has the right to do that Rose, but I think you would be happier if you just turned around an actually look at him." He looked over my head and laughed again so I decided to see why he was laughing this time.

When I did I couldn't keep from laughing with him. Oksana hadn't been able to heal everybody right away because apparently I broke more than my own nose. I knew I'd broken Stan's nose and I couldn't see anything wrong with that so Oksana had healed that.

But there were a lot of other cuts and bruises on his face. He had one black eye, a bruise on his right cheek and a cut on his left jaw. I could see some red spots and some other small cuts.

Okay now I understood why Dimitri laughed at my comment, I'd already made him pay for his mistake. Ignoring him really wasn't necessary, I wasn't saying sorry though. He broke my nose so it was his own fault.

"I see, well he deserved it. Now can we get some food, I'm hungry." Dimitri laughed again but nodded. Finally, some food.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of my story so far**


	12. Graduation

**12. Graduation**

We spend the rest of the week just relaxing. I went to see Dimitri every morning at 4.30 pm to spent half an hour with just the two of us before Viktoria showed up to run. Viktoria left after her laps to go to class and she came back for some fighting lessons when school was out.

I spend the rest of my time with Dimitri, if he wasn't working. He was helping out with stuff for graduation and was guarding classes where needed.

On Wednesday I walked by one of those classes and he came after me. When he got to me he took my hand and towed me to one of the empty rooms. He grabbed me and started kissing me; he pushed me against the wall with his hands all over me. What we were doing was so incredibly wrong but also so much fun.

After five minutes of intense kissing and groping we broke apart; both out of breath.

"Hi Roza..." Dimitri smiled his sweetest smile at me; I would have sunk to my knees if he was holding me. He is to goddamn godlike to walk this earth.

"Hi." I smiled at him "What was all that for? Not that I mind but you're supposed to be guarding that class right now, what if there is an attack?" Ha finally I was the one lecturing him about his responsibilities.

"I just missed you that's all, but I'll go back right away." He stepped away and turned to the door.

"No, don't go. I didn't mean it like _that_." How could he think I wanted him t leave.

"I know; I still have to go though. I just wanted to give you a kiss, just half an hour in the morning isn't enough you know. Even if we train together so much, sometimes I just want you for myself." He smiled; gave me another kiss and left the room.

When Dimitri was actually working I was with Lissa, Eddie or any of my other friends.

Eddie had been a very good friend ever since Mason died, not that we hadn't been friends before, we'd just become better friends because we went through the same shitty stuff. He knows how it is out there and he grew up a lot because of that. He is also one of the only people that know I let Dimitri bite me, he'd been trough it himself and he understands the need you can get from those endorphins. I really hoped he would come with us to court; I would miss him if he didn't.

Lissa told me that Kirova had asked her to speak at our graduation. She wasn't sure if she should accept it but after I offered to help her with her speech she accepted. Off course she never actually asked me for my help, she had no problem with public speaking and she would be perfect on that stage.

I even spend some time with Tasha. I'd been running alone and Tasha joined me after a couple of laps. She came to ask me if I could practice with her sometime. I knew she did martial arts and I'd seen her practice on one of the dummies before. I told her I would love that but she should ask Dimitri first; they'd been friends for ages and I knew he would like to help her. She said that she was planning on doing that but she wanted to ask me first. She didn't want me to think she was still going after Dimitri; it was nice of her to do that but I told her she should have. She was a nice person and I knew she wasn't going after Dimitri, not now she knew we were in love.

The graduation ceremony was Friday at 11 pm in the dining hall and there was an after party in the Moroi commons afterwards. Our graduation is a little bit different from normal high schools but that should be no surprise. The ceremony started with the speeches, first Kirova the headmistress, then Alberta the head guardian, and then Lissa the valedictorian. The Moroi would be getting their diplomas first and then our assignments would be announced. We had to walk up to the stage and get our promise mark. They would hand out our diplomas and some stuff for our assignment. Every novice would get their own stake but since I already had one I didn't really care that much.

Lissa woke me up at 7 pm because apparently you can't get ready for graduation in less than 4 hours. She told me to go take a shower and put on my dress she was coming to me as soon as she was ready herself.

I did what she asked but I stayed in the shower for almost 45 minutes, just letting the water run down me body. I was going to graduate, I'd called this place home since I was 4 and after tonight it wasn't anymore. I'd been gone from school before so I wasn't really scared or anything, it was just hard to wrap my head around the concept.

I was just putting on my dress when Lissa knocked on the door and walked in. I never locked my door but people were nice enough to knock, that would probably change at court though.

Liss helped me with my dress and pushed me to a chair. I sat down and she started to do my hair.

When she was done with my hair she started on my make-up. Until then she didn't say anything except hi and some pointers to what I needed to do. I tried to get a read on her emotions but they were all over the place, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. I was starting to worry about her but she spoke before I could ask her what was wrong.

"What if they assign you to someone else? I don't know what I would do if you can't stay with me." She sounded upset and very worried.

"If they try that I'll tell them to fuck off and I'll just stay with you as a friend, but don't worry they will assign me to you just as we planned. They can't keep us apart." I smiled at her hoping she would stop worrying.

"But what if Queen Tatiana tries something? I'm going to live at court; she can do whatever she wants." She sounded so scared I had to make her feel better.

"Don't worry Liss. It doesn't matter if she's the Queen or not, I won't leave you. I'll take care of it, I promise." I hoped she couldn't hear the worry in my voice. Lissa was right about the Queen being able to do anything she wants and I didn't like that one bit.

"You can't fight with the Queen." Lissa sounded disapproving. She had a point though; I couldn't fight with Queen Bitch.

"If she tries to keep me away from you I can do whatever I want." I wasn't going to care about her being Queen if she kept Lissa away from me.

"Rose, you're crazy." Lissa chuckled "I won't let you do it but it's good to know you'll do anything to stay with me." She smiled at me and I could feel her calm down a little bit.

"Off course I'll do anything to stay with you, I'm your guardian no matter what everybody else says. But if I'm not allowed to kill her then we'll figure something else out, we always do." I gave her a hug and I could feel the faith she had in me trough our bond.

There was a knock on our door and I called that they could come in. I heard someone say that I needed to get of my lazy ass and just open the door, I wasn't sure who it was but I recognized the voice from somewhere. So I stood up and did what she asked, I opened the door and jumped when I saw who it was.

The whole Belikov family was standing in front of me, the only family member missing was Paul but he had to be at school. Abe was standing behind them grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are plane tickets growing on trees these days?" They all laughed and I got my answer when I saw their eyes flashing to Abe.

"Well, move your butt and let me show our room to our family." Viktoria said pushing me to the side.

Everybody came inside and I introduced them to Lissa. They sat down on the beds and floors, my room wasn't that big and really not build for that many people. I sat down besides Dimitri wrapping my arms around him. He looked so incredibly happy with his family here.

"Did you know they were coming?" He hadn't said anything about it before.

"No, I didn't. Your father arranged this whole thing; they knocked on my door not more than 10 minutes ago. We came here right away." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and turned to Sonya "Now will you please tell me what her name is?" Sonya had given birth more than a month ago but when I asked Viktoria about the name before she wouldn't answer me.

"Anna-Rose Dimka Belikov." She smiled at us.

"You named your baby after me and Dimitri?" I said with unbelief.

"Yes, I named her after 3 amazing Shadow kissed guardians. Off course I didn't know Dimka would be one too but that doesn't matter." Sonya said

"Anna as in Saint Vladimir's guardian?" I asked.

"Yes, I heard about her in church and I'd always liked the name. Combined with yours and Dimka, it's perfect just like she is." She smiled lovingly at the little bundle in her arms.

"Can I hold her?" Dimitri asked while trying to look cute so she couldn't refuse.

She nodded and gave Anna-Rose to Dimitri. She was beautiful; she has the exact same eyes Dimitri and Viktoria have and dark brown curls hanging around her face. I looked up to Dimitri; he was looking at the little girl in his arms like she was the most amazing thing in the world. I felt a little sad when I realized that we couldn't have kids. We always knew we couldn't have kids together and I never wanted kids from anybody else but I would like nothing more than a kid with Dimitri. Dimitri looked up at me and saw the look in my eyes.

"Lissa, Christian, Adrian and whoever it might be will just have to deal with us spoiling their kids to dead." He said with a slight smile. That made me feel a little bit better, he always knew what to say.

"That somewhat relates to what I want to ask you." Sonya interceded our little moment.

"How's so?" Dimitri asked

"Godparents should spoil their godchildren. I want you two to be their godparents." She didn't actually ask a question but I got the message.

"Are you serious? You do know that I'm probably the most irresponsible person on the world. I mean I get that you would ask Dimitri, he's practically a god anyway but me. I get in more trouble than any other novice on this school; I'm not a good example." I was rambling I know, I should have just said I loved to be her godmother but it was just so... I don't know shocking?

"How many Strigoi have you killed?" She lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Uhm... I don't know." What had that to do with anything of this?

"That's my point. You really don't know, you might have an idea but you don't know the exact number. Do you know how many people can say that?" This time both her eyebrows shot up.

I looked at Dimitri and then back to her. Damn, she had a point there were not many people that killed as much Strigoi as I had. "That doesn't erase all the other stuff. Most of that was just luck, I know I'm a good fighter but I'm still a bad example. First I took Lissa away, then I let her get kidnapped, then I got kidnapped, my best friend died, then I let Dimitri get away, then I went after him without Lissa, I got kidnapped again, messed up two stakings, free someone from prison.." I trailed off and looked out of the window "I'm not saying things didn't work out in the end because really things haven't been this awesome in a long time. I'm just saying that I'm not a good example." They let me end my little ramble and Lissa let out a chuckle.

"_Rose, just shut up and say: Thank you, I would love that very much."_ Lissa send trough the bond. I shot her a dirty look and turned to Sonya.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked. I really never thought about being a godmother to any child except Lissa's and that's only because we used to have sweet little girly fantasies."

"_Sweet little girly fantasies?" _Lissa shot trough the bond.

"_When was the last time we talked about that?"_ I shot back without turning my head.

"_Okay, it's been a while you're right, but I still want you as my child's godmother."_

"_Off course Liss, I was just pointing out that I hadn't thought about it for a long time." _I turned and smiled at her.

"Rose, one day you will be the best guardian in this world. To be honest, I already think you're the best. You might break some rules but your heart is at the right place. You protect the people you love and always try to help everybody. The only other person with a heart as big as yours is sitting right next to you. All I ask is for you to think about it, please?" Sonya looked at me for an answer.

"As long you know what you're getting yourself into. I would love to be her godmother, thank you very much for asking me." I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Like Rose said, I'm practically a god anyway." Dimitri flashed a grin "Thank you Sonya." He looked down and gave the little girl a kiss on her nose "Hi Anna-Rose, I'm going to be your godfather and you're going to be such a spoiled brat that your mother is going to kill me."

"Why would her mother kill you?" Adrian asked, since he only heard the last words he probably just sneaked in.

"Adrian." Dimitri nodded in his direction. "Everybody, this is Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian this is my family."

All the newcomers stood up and bowed for 'Lord Ivashkov' just like they did before when I introduces Lissa. It was a pretty funny thing to see, I never bowed for my friends and even if Adrian wasn't a friend; I still wouldn't pay that kind of respect, he had enough arrogance without reminding him he's royal.

5 minutes later Christian and Tasha came in. Everybody already knew Tasha; she had been friends with Dimitri since they were kids and they gave her a welcome hug. They didn't know Christian though and just like they did with all other unknown royals they bowed for him. It had been a long time since anyone bowed for Christian, when they did I saw his face light up. It wasn't like he actually wanted to be treated like a royal, but it was nice for him to be treated like everybody else once in a while.

Lissa gave Christian a kiss and told me to sit down on the chair again. She hadn't finished with my make-up and we had to leave in an hour. I did what she asked and she finished putting on my face just in time for my mom to barge in.

"Sorry, I'm late I know." She was holding 3 boxes, fairly small boxes like jewelry. "Rose, these are from you. It's a graduation gift from Abe and me." She handed me the boxes and went to stand besides Abe.

I opened the largest box first. I gasped, it was the necklace with the cross; I saw that at our shopping trip but it was way off the charts, I didn't want Abe to buy something so expensive for me. The smallest box had matching earrings in it and the other box contained a matching bracelet. They were made of black metal and Blood red stones that matched Dimitri's suite. They were perfect and totally gorgeous.

"That you, very much. I love them!" I gave both my parents a hug and put them on instantly.

I was already wearing the heirloom Lissa had given me; I would give it back to her if she got another guardian but I didn't tell her that; and the healing ring Oksana gave to me in Baia.

Janine helped me with my bracelet and she attached the pendant she gave to me to Lissa's bracelet.

"You look gorgeous Little Dhampir" I shot Adrian a look, he promised he would behave.

"He's right my love. Anyone who disagrees has to be crazy." Dimitri stood up and gave me a kiss. "I have to go; I'll see you at the ceremony in half an hour." He gave me another kiss and left with my mother to deal with guardian stuff.

Eddie came running in just before we were ready to leave, towing Mia Rinaldi behind him. We had not time to catch up because we were running late but on our way Eddie told me that they'd been chatting and he had invited her to come to our graduation. She wasn't sure she could make it but she called him last night to let him know she was coming.

Mia Rinaldi was a nice girl. Lissa and I hated her when we first got back and she'd done some evil things to us. After the Badica incident she changed, her mother got killed and she wanted to fight. She started to learn how to fight with her water magic and she even picked up some physical practice. She should train with Tasha sometime this summer.

When we got to the Dining hall it was almost completely packed with people. There was a stage in the front and the Moroi students and Novices sat in front of it. The royal families were sitting behind the students and everybody else found a spot behind them.

I was surprised at the amount of people here. Normally it was just close friends and family but this year it seemed like everybody who had the ability to come was here. And when we walked in, they all turned their head to look at us. I heard some whispers going through the crowd but after a couple of seconds they all turned back and started up their conversations like they never stopped talking.

Everyone went to their seat; I sat down next to Eddie since Lissa was sitting on the other side with the royal students. Dimitri was standing on stage talking to Alberta and looking incredibly gorgeous in his suit. My mother was standing somewhere in the back, Alberta had offered her a day of but Janine told her she could see me graduate even if she was working.

When everybody was seated Kirova walked on stage. Everybody went quiet as she welcomed us to our graduation.

"Welcome everybody. We are gathered here for the graduation of another year full of students with a lot of potential. Because so many things happened in the last year, we decided to change the events of today a little bit. I would like to ask Guardian Petrov to come up here and make her speech." No speech from Kirova, that was just weird.

Alberta walked up the stage and took Kirova's spot.

"Good evening. I will try to keep this as short as possible but there are some things I would like to say. First, I want to welcome Guardian Belikov back." She nodded to Dimitri and I heard whispers going through the crowd again.

"I'm sure you all know what happened and I would like to assure you that there is no danger coming from him. What happened was out of his control and it is not fair to hold him responsible for any of it." She looked around the room until everybody was quiet again.

"I would like to thank everybody who helped us in the attack against our school. With special thanks to Rosemarie Hathaway and Christian Ozera who successfully killed more than 30 Strigoi that night." The whispers started again and Alberta glared at everybody to be quiet.

"I'm not saying that breaking the rules is okay, we're not here to discuss politics or anything like that. Mister Ozera wasn't forces into anything, he helped us protect our school and I'm thankful for that." Everybody was quiet for a moment until Tasha Ozera stood up.

"Applause for everyone who helped that night, they deserve it." She started clapping her hands and everybody else followed her example. Well not everybody, but most of them did and I wasn't going to paying attention to those who didn't. After everybody settle down again Alberta finished her speech

"There is a lot more to say and even more people to thank but I don't think our students would appreciate it if I stayed up here any longer. I would like to ask our valedictorian, Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, to come up here and make her own speech." She nodded to Lissa and stepped aside to make room for her.

"Hi everybody." Lissa almost yelled; all her nerves had disappeared the moment she stepped on stage.

"So, today we are finally going to get out of here. I'm not sure if I'm happy about it or not. I've called this place my home since I was a kid and I'm going to miss it a lot. I'm also going to miss all the friends I made here; I hope we'll see each other again." She took a breath and let out a sigh.

"On the other hand. We are finally getting out of here. Going to college, starting our lives; it's going to be awesome." A couple of cheers came from the audience and Lissa took another breath, she was getting ready for the serious stuff.

"We dreamed about this day for years now. Starting our lives outside the school, everything would be different. I still wonder about the things that are coming, but the dreams are gone.

It doesn't matter that much anymore, leaving school I mean. Everything is already different anyway, this last year changed everything.

It started with the horrible Badica murders. It was a tragic attack and we need to do everything to prevent something like that ever happening again. In an attempt to help 5 friends of mine got kidnapped, one of them died." She took a breath to steady herself.

"During their breakout Rose tried to keep the Strigoi busy to make sure the other could escape. It worked but she almost got herself killed; Mason Ashford came back to help her but he died trying. Mia Rinaldi used her water magic to suffocate the Strigoi and Rose managed to cut off their heads. That were the first 2 Strigoi my best friend every killed." She turned to me and gave me a slight smile, she wasn't done yet.

"Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Rosemarie Hathaway and Eddie Castile got out alive. But we lost a dear friend and a good guardian in the process.

Not much later they attacked the school. We don't know how many there were but it was a massive battle. We lost a lot of people and I spent days after that trying to heal all the wounded, it was horrible. I would like to ask for a minute of silence for all the friends and family we lost." She bowed her head and silence fell over the room. After a minute she looked up and went on with her speech.

"Some of the students were taken away to a cave; they were hiding from the sunlight there. The guardians set up a rescue mission and even got some Moroi to fight with them. It was the day after the battle at the school and after they'd seen what Christian could do, they wanted to help. They fought another battle and got the students out and back to the school safely.

During the rescue mission Guardian Belikov was bitten and they turned him." The whispers started again when she nodded to Dimitri, they all knew about it but this was what they came for; How could he be back.

"Rose, do you want to tell the rest of the story?" Lissa turned to me and thought.

"_They will ask questions later anyway; if you don't want to answer them now just say you don't want to prolong the ceremony. This is your life, you should tell them."_ She was trying to encourage me and it worked; I nodded to her and walked to the stage.

"Guardian Belikov is my mentor. He learned how to fight and taught me how to be the best guardian I can be. He believed in me when nobody else did. One day we were talking about what we would want if we got turned, we have to fight them so that is always a possibility. We both wanted to be killed if that should ever happen to us and we promised each other we would make sure that our souls would be set free.

I couldn't break my promise when I found out Guardian Belikov turned and I went after him. I went to Russia because I thought he would go back to his hometown.

He wasn't there but I found him in one of the bigger city's there. We fought and I killed him; or I thought I killed him. I called Abe to come get me because I was injured and he brought Oksana with him to heal me. After I told them what happened they told me about Robert Doru, a spirit user who used to speak about bringing back a Strigoi. They didn't believe it and since I already killed him I didn't really think about it.

When I got back at school I got a package, I failed and he was coming for me. I told my friends about it and told them their might be a possibility to safe him. Dimitri had become a friend to us, he always tried to help everybody and we wanted to help him. We found Robert Doru and he told us that a Shadow Kissed Guardian needed to find the black hole and bring Dimitri's soul back from the Spirit world." Whispers rose up and I waited for them to shut up.

"Everybody here knows about the accident that happened to Lissa's parents. I was in that car too; Lissa was the only one to survive. Lissa is a Spirit user; she can heal people and she brought me back from the dead.

I'm Shadow Kissed; I have to walk the line of life and death every day. When you die peacefully your soul goes to the Spirit world but if you don't you stay on earth as a ghost for a month or so. I died fairly peacefully and was on my way to the Spirit World when Lissa brought me back.

I can see the ghosts that stay at this world if I'm outside of the wards. One day I saw Lissa's family standing in front of a black hole; the entrance to the spirit world.

When we were fully prepared we went to the caves, we didn't want him to close to the school but we couldn't go too far because we had to be able to get back fast. I stayed at the back of the cave and did what I had to do. Guardian Hathaway and Abe Mazur fought with Dimitri and killed him; he had to die it was the only way to keep everybody safe. They brought him back to the back of the cave and Adrian Ivashkov healed him. We woke up a week later at the school. The doctor did a lot of test and we appear to be completely healthy and normal Dhampirs, a little bit more deadly than most but I don't see a problem with that." I finished and some Moroi stood up instantly.

"Why did this Robert Doru person never say anything about it?" A royal guy asked

"Because it he wasn't sure if it would work and it is a hard thing to do. I can't do it again because I can't find the entrance again, going to the Spirit world is dangerous and for me there is no way to do it again. There might be another guardian who can do it someday and I hope that he or she will know about it.

There is also the matter of the need for a Spirit user; there is no way to keep enough control over a Strigoi to bring his soul back. You have to kill him and if you do that you need a Spirit user." I replied because I thought it was important that they understood we couldn't do it again.

"But Robert is a Spirit user himself he could heal them couldn't he?" The Moroi guy asked.

"He could heal one. If a spirit user brings a person back they will form a bond with them. That's how the bonds between Guardian and Moroi happen. Avery Lazar was a spirit user that bounded two people and she went crazy, it's too dangerous." A lot of people already knew this but there were so many people here that there were still a lot of people in the dark about all that.

"That doesn't change the fact that he should have said something about it." Someone else interrupted

"No it doesn't but this is neither the time nor the place to discuss this" Lissa stepped in again

"I asked Rose to tell her story so that our classmates and everybody else here knew the truth. There will be a forum at court in a couple of weeks, everybody involved will be there and we will answer your questions then." She gave me a hug and told me to stay next to her.

"Rose and I have been friends ever since we were 4 and she told the teacher she was a shovanistic bastard for making 4 year olds write names like ours." Some people chuckled at that and Lissa couldn't keep from laughing herself.

"Rose changed a lot since then; she still gets into trouble more than anyone else but her heart is at the right place. She has protected me all my life and she protected this whole school during the attack. She's 18 years old and she killed more Strigoi than anyone else I know. I owe her my life many times over." She turned to me and said

"Rose, thank you so goddamn very much you're the best friend anybody can have." And then she hugged me.

"Can I have an applause for Rose Hathaway and everybody else who fought to keep us safe during the last year." She started clapping her hands and everybody joined in.

"Now let's go on and get those papers I'm sure everybody wants to know their assignments as soon as possible. I love you all and hope that we can keep in contact as much as we can." We walked off the stage while everybody was applauding us.

We took our places again and Kirova walked up the stage and started calling up the Moroi students to come and pick up their diplomas. It took a while and I spent the time starring at Dimitri and not listening to all the whispers around me.

When all the Moroi students had their diploma they started with the assignments. Kirova told us that they would call out the name of the Moroi and then one or two guardian names. If you heard your name you had to come up the stage and receive your promise mark. Kirova would give us our Diploma, Alberta had some information about our Moroi and Dimitri would be handing out the stakes. The Moroi that we got assigned to would be waiting on the other side of the stage.

Kirova started calling up names; all the royals got two guardians, one from school and one older guardian who would be waiting near the stage too. We had a fairly even number of Moroi and Novices which was why every other Moroi got one guardian too.

"_Princess Vasilissa Dragomir – Rosemarie Hathaway – Janine Hathaway." _Kirova called.

I felt so much happiness coming from the bond it stunned me from a moment and Eddie nudged me to go up. I stood up and walked to the chair. The promise tattoo was done in a minute and I stood up to get the rest of my stuff. Kirova handed me my Diploma and said.

"Congratulations Guardian Hathaway. You have proven you deserve to be her guardian." She gave me a hand and kissed both my cheeks. I wasn't sure what to think of her words but I decided to take it as a compliment.

I walked over to Alberta and she gave me a box with stuff about Lissa.

"Good job Rose. You probably don't need all this but it might come in handy to have everything together on paper." She gave me a hand and a kiss on my cheek too.

When I got to Dimitri everyone all the students stopped talking and everybody else followed their example. There had been rumors going to the school and for some reason they thought something was going to happen. Dimitri gave me a hand and said

"Well done, Roza. You've made me very proud." He smiled a brilliant smile at me.

"Thank you, Comrade." I replied smiling at him, we were no longer student/teacher and we knew it.

Dimitri reached into his pocket and took out at gorgeous stake. It was silver at the point and there where golden flames coming up from the base. There were two lines engraved around the base but it was in Russian so I had no idea what it said. I looked up at Dimitri and he told me.

"The first line says; Never Forget. The other means, for always yours."

There were a number of things he could have meant by that and I think he meant them all;

I wasn't sure what everybody else thought about the words he had said and I didn't care. I had no reason to not kiss Dimitri right there so that's what I did.

I took a step forward, reached out my hand and pulled him down by the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around me and we kissed for what seemed like ages but still wasn't long enough.

I heard the people around us gasping and I could hear some of them saying things like "outrageous" and "I knew it". Dimitri let go of me and took me hand. He took me to the center off the stage and spoke.

"You have no right to judge us. Rose is 18 years old and she is no longer my student. I always respected her and no one can blame me for falling in love with the girl who saved my life. From now on I will be Lord Ivashkov's guardian and Rose will guard Princess Vasilissa, those two are the only people who have the right to say anything about it." Dimitri looked to his right side where Lissa and Adrian where standing and they both replied at the same time.

"As long as we can come to the wedding were fine." All our friends laughed at that but everybody else kept quiet.

I gave Dimitri a kiss on his cheek and walked off the stage; Kirova went on with the rest of the novices. Lissa gave me a hug and said she was happy that we didn't have to hide anymore. I told her that I wasn't so sure that was a good thing, the sneaking around was kind of hot.

"_Christian Ozera – Eddie Castile"_ Christian and Eddie both stood up with huge smiles on their faces. Christian's family had been ignored for a while now and they hadn't had a guardian in a while. The fact that they assigned Eddie to him meant a lot. Eddie was one of the top Novices and even if a royal should have 2 guardians; getting one of the best novices at school was still cool.

Eddie was just happy because he could stay with us and when I saw his eyes flash to Mia I realized he might be happy to be near her either. I was so going to ask him about that later.

When Kirova was done she invited everybody to come to the reception in the Moroi dorms for some food and refreshments, it would turn into a graduation party after everybody had dinner.

Lissa and I hurried out of the room to go back to my dorm. We didn't want to talk to anybody yet; we wanted to get ready for the party first and speak to everybody at dinner later.

We spoke to my mom on our way and she gave me a hug and said we would speak about my guarding duties later. There were some special arrangements because we would live on court; with the wards around and so many guardians, one on one guardian wasn't necessary.

We got to my room and Lissa started to loosen my hair right away. I had to wear it up for the promise mark before; but there was no reason for that now and Dimitri loved my hair down.

I put on some new make-up that was a little more party worthy. Lissa ripped of the lower part of my dress to make it shorter and she laughed when she saw my shocked face.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing; nobody will get mad about that after they've seen you." She went back to my dress and did some other horrific things to my dress. But she was right; when I looked in the mirror I saw that it looked awesome. And I had just the right heels to go with it.

When I was done I helped Lissa with her hair and watched her rip apart her own dress too.

"I'm not sure Abe will be very happy about that though." I told Liss honestly

"I told him he shouldn't pay for those but he wouldn't listen to me. If he has a problem with it I will happily pay him back every cent." She said with pleasure in her voice, she was actually looking forward for my father's response.

Viktoria came back a little later and we helped her do her hair and make-up to. Her dress was already perfect for a party so we didn't do anything about that.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. I asked who it was and Dimitri, Christian and Adrian all replied with a hi.

Lissa, Viktoria and I looked at each other and stood up at the same time. We walked to the door and stood next to each other, we wanted to see the looks on their faces when they saw us.

I opened the door and I locked eyes with Dimitri. His eyes popped out of their sockets and his jaw dropped.

I saw that the other two guys had the same reaction and burst into laughter. They looked to funny standing there; 3 guys with their mouths hanging open and eyes popping out.

Lissa and Viktoria joined in with the laughter; we stepped outside and walked outside with our dates. Viktoria apparently _told_ Adrian that he would go with her to the party tonight; I was going to have a lot of fun observing those two this summer.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings very much so I was surprised when we got to the Moroi dorms.

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asked me wrapping his arm around me to hold me closer to him.

I took a breath and nodded. I had to face their questions anyway, better to get it out of the way now. Dimitri opened the door and we walked into the Moroi commons.

* * *

**Comments please**


	13. Emotions

**13. Emotions**

Everybody was there and they were all staring at us. I took a look around the room and saw some of my classmates choking on their drinks. After a second of total silence the whispers began.

Jesse was the first one to say something I could actually hear over all the whispered comments. "No wonder she's an A student, she's been banging the teachers all year."

If Dimitri wasn't holding me back; I would have bashed in his face. Filthy lowlife bloodsucker should keep his mouth shut. Luckily Dimitri held me by my shoulders which made me incapable of moving.

"Do you want to know how she deserved those A's? I'm sure she would love to show you." Dimitri said with a smooth voice.

"What is she going to rip your clothes off right here?" Ralf said with a smirk on his face.

Dimitri let go of me then and I took a step forward. I really wanted to hit them but I knew I couldn't. There was a reason Dimitri held me in the first place.

"Did you forget the last time I broke your nose?" Jesse's face turned horrified for a moment and shook his head.

"And do you want to feel how much a broken nose hurts for yourself?" I turned to Ralf. He didn't answer but the smirk left his face.

"That's what I thought." I stepped back and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose, did you just not hit Jesse in his face? The one time no-one would blame you for punching someone and you learn control yourself?" Lissa said completely serious.

Everybody had been quiet during the confrontation but when Lissa said that; we all started laughing. The mood got a little lighter after that; there still were a lot of questions and a lot of people thought what we did was completely wrong. I was sure we would get hell for this at the forum that Lissa told me about but for now that didn't matter.

Some of the older royals came up to us for some questions but my dad told them that it was not polite to keep a girl from eating. They could speak to me after we ate something. The royals didn't like the way Abe talked to them but they did what he asked.

We found some food and I started eating right away; this was my first meal all day! Lissa waited for me to finish before going to the feeders. She wanted me to come with her, like I used to do. On our way I reminded her that I would be following her everywhere from now on, which made her actually a lot happier.

Lissa checked in with the greeter and she brought us to a cubicle right away. The feeder sitting at the table was one I knew well. It was crazy Alice, Christian and Lissa were one of the only Moroi who actually liked her. She was always rambling crazy things but after the last times she said stuff like that; I started to think she knew more then she let on.

"Welcome back wildflower." Alice said to me.

"Hi Alice, everything okay with you?" I asked her.

"Some things change even if others don't. Little things are important, don't ever forget that. Protect the Princess for one day she will be more than that." She smiled and turned her neck.

Lissa looked at me and when I shrugged she turned to feed. I had no idea what Alice meant and I knew by now that it was useless to ask more. Alice wasn't going to say anything else, she never did.

When we got back to the commons some Royals were standing around Dimitri. I walked over to them and pushed my way through the crowd to stand next to Dimitri. They'd been asking him about the time he was Strigoi and Dimitri was just about to answer when I interrupted.

"Hi comrade everything okay here?" I stood next to him and looked up to see his face.

"Now you're here, yes." He smiled at me "I was just about to tell them this was not the time for stuff like that."

He turned back to look at the royals "We will be at the forum to answer all your questions, there is too much to explain; half the people don't even know about the spirit users. We will try and explain everything after we've spoken to Queen Tatiana."

The royals nodded and turned away. Most of the older people left us alone for the rest of the night. They would be at court for the forum; which was going to be hell. Moroi talked a lot and they tended to over think everything. Which was why I wasn't looking forward to answering their questions at court, they were going to ask things I really didn't want to talk about.

My classmates however, wouldn't be at court to interrogate us and some of them decided that tonight was just as good as any other day.

"So Rose, how long have you been banging your teacher?" Camille Conta asked.

Camille was a supreme bitch and the self appointed leader of the royals at the academy, or at least she used to be. She was still a bitch but since Lissa had gone back into the social circles she'd kind of become their ruler.

Everybody wanted to hang out with Lissa; some just because she is the last Dragomir and others because she is in good with the queen. That's how the royals are, always playing some stupid game. Luckily, Lissa isn't like that; she can play the games just as well, probably better, but she doesn't. Not unless there is some higher reason to it, like helping me get rid of the bloodwhore thing when we got back.

"Are you jealous little girl?" I replied.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't have to fuck my teachers to get A's." Camille really needed to shut up.

"How original. You do remember that Jesse said the same things not that long ago, don't you?"

"Yeah well, Jesse was right wasn't he? I mean you had the chance to prove him wrong but you didn't." Camille said with a smug grin on her face, she really was pushing it.

"Do you want to know how _I _got my A's when I was at school?" Dimitri actually threatened her.

"The A's you got 20 years ago? Not worth much if you ask me" Camille smirked.

Okay now she'd gone too far. She can talk about me as much as she wants but nobody but me is allowed to insult Dimitri. I clenched my fist and stepped out of Dimitri's arms to make her face a little less pretty, but I wasn't fast enough. Viktoria stepped in front of me and hit Camille so hard I could hear a bone crunch under her fist.

"You do _not_ talk about my family like that. Do you hear me?" She said to Camille, looking very much like her brother.

"Viktoria! That was so not necessary." Dimitri said as serious as he could manage. I always knew he couldn't be as strict as he pretended to be; but I never actually seen the laugher in his eyes. He was losing his guardian mask lately, I should really warn him about that. We wouldn't want everybody to know that he actually enjoyed it when Viktoria or I beat someone up now would we.

"Yes Dimka, it was. I've seen that bitch walk around school and she really needs to learn some respect." Viktoria grinned. "Rose, may I ask why you didn't remove that grin of her face years ago?" She added while her grin got even bigger.

"Because Guardian Hathaway didn't want to get in more trouble then she already was." Kirova said, standing behind Viktoria. I had no idea what trouble she actually meant but since I hadn't been out of trouble in years, take your pick.

"Yes headmistress, that is exactly why I never hit her. Although I would have changed that if Vikki here hadn't interrupted me. Couldn't you just pretend it was me and not punish Viktoria for it?" I put on my begging face to try and convince her. Viktoria had done exactly what I would have done but she could actually get in trouble for it.

"That wouldn't be very professional of me, but since Miss Belikov isn't actually a student here yet I can't do very much about it." She turned to Viktoria and added "You get of easy this time but if you still want to precede your classes here next year then I suggest you find Miss Conta and apologize to her." Kirova turned and walked away.

"What does she mean? You've been going to classes haven't you? Why aren't you a student here?" Dimitri asked like he completely forgot what happened before.

"Paperwork, Alberta didn't enroll me because she wasn't sure what year I should be in. I told you about that, don't you remember?" Viktoria said.

"Off course I remember. How could I forget that my baby sister might be graduating a year early. Now go and find Camille. You're lucky that nobody else saw what happened."

Viktoria left while I was wondering why exactly nobody had seen what happened. The commons were filled with people, how could they have missed that. I looked around me and saw the reason. Everybody was watching someone or something on the other side of the room.

I towed Dimitri along with me to see what they were staring at. When we got there I saw Lissa sitting on the floor, head resting on her hands. What the hell happened, how could I have missed that. She looked like she fainted and I didn't even notice. I tried to get a read on her trough our bond but all I could feel where happy feelings. Why did she look so bad and still be so happy, I didn't understand.

"Liss, what happened? Are you alright? Do I need to get you something?" I was there in an instant and she fell in my arms, crying. "Liss, what's wrong?"

Lissa just hugged me and when I pushed her back a little I saw that she was smiling. What the hell is going on?

"Liss, you are making me crazy. What is wrong? Why were you sitting on the ground looking like you just came back from the dead? I thought that was my job."

Lissa just smiled and turned her head to Christian. "Yes." That was all she said, could she be any more cryptic then she already was.

"_If you don't tell me what's going on I will get in your head and find out myself_." I warned her trough our bond.

Lissa turned back to me. "Can you give me a minute with Christian?" She really was going crazy, like I was going to leave her alone looking like that.

"I'm fine Rose, really I am. I was just surprised and I guess I should have eaten something today, just blood isn't enough you know." Lissa was smiling and she did look a little bit better.

"Alright but only if you take some food with you." Dimitri handed her a glass of water and some yogurt; Lissa took it and walked out of the room with Christian right behind her. They were both smiling as they walked away and it was driving me crazy, Lissa passed out just a few seconds ago and she was actually smiling.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Dimitri asked me.

"Not one freaking clue. Do you want to dance? We can go after her and asked what happened when the song is over." I smiled at him and we walked to the dance floor.

"How can you not know what happened? Is there something interfering with your bond?" Dimitri asked me after our first dance. We decided to stay a little longer, Lissa was extremely happy and I really didn't want to bust in on anything gross.

"No, she is happy. She's been radiating happiness all day long and there haven't been any changed. Or at least no bad changes, she got even more ecstatic right around the same time Viktoria hit Camille but I figured that it was because she doesn't Camille either." I wanted to know what happened just as badly as Dimitri did but I had to respect Lissa's wishes; As long as she was happy I would do anything she asked me to do.

"Can't you go in her head to check it out?" Dimitri asked, he was really getting desperate.

"No I can't. I told her I would do that if she didn't tell me what was going on herself. That's when she asked to speak with Christian first." That was actually bugging me more than it should. I'd made peace with the fact that Christian had become so important to her and I'd even helped them get back together after Avery screwed things up for them. But when it came to Lissa being safe and healthy; I really didn't care who it was she wanted to talk to before me. I wasn't the one she spoke to first and that annoyed me.

"She asked for a minute with Christian right? It's been more than five minutes since they left; can we go and asked what's going on now?"

I could see the worry in Dimitri's eyes so I just nodded and followed him out of the room.

Lissa and Christian were sitting on the stairs that led to the dorms and Lissa jumped up when she saw us coming their way.

"We're going to get married!" She screamed right before she ran into my arms.

I looked over to Christian and saw that he was still sitting there with a smug smile on his face.

"You are going to get married to Sparky over there?" I had to verify, it seemed to me like I was missing something.

"Yes, I'm going to marry Christian and you are going to be my maid of honor; Like it or not." She let go of me and Christian came to stand by her.

"How soon is this going to happen?" Dimitri asked.

"We don't have a date yet, it might be better to wait a little while." Lissa answered and I saw Christian's face falter just a little bit.

"Do you have a problem with that Christian?" I asked

"Yes, I would marry her tomorrow if it was up to me. But she's right off course, we're moving soon and going to college in the fall. And apparently it's a lot of work to organize a wedding." Christian's smile faltered again but only at that last part; now I got it he didn't want a big wedding like she wanted.

"You could elope." I replied, not that I wanted that.

"No we can't." Lissa answered with a grim face. "Not if we want to live at court. The Queen accepted the fact that Christian and I will be living together but she's not going to be happy when she finds out I'm engaged, let alone married. We need to do this the way it is supposed to be done."

"If you two want to get married then I'll make sure Queen Bitch isn't going to try anything to stop you. Don't worry about anything like that."Lissa was always worried that she couldn't live up to the Dragomir name and the queen taking advantage of that annoyed the heck out of me.

"We know, but Liss is right. There is no reason to rush this; I love her no matter how long I have to wait." Christian was smiling again. He didn't like the reason behind the waiting but he didn't really care. He was right Liss wasn't going to leave him so why not make her happy.

"Ooh Liss, I'm so happy for you." I gave her another hug.

"As am I." Dimitri said and Liss was hugging him before he could do anything about it.

She stepped away and said "Thank you, both of you. It means a lot that you are happy with this."

"Why wouldn't we. Everybody with a little bit of sense can see you two belong with each other." I gave her a smile. "But I think we should get back to the party, the grown-ups will be leaving soon and I think they'll notice if the Dragomir Princess disappeared; especially since you just collapse in front of everybody."

We went back at the commons were everybody was standing around the dance floor. It was still early and there wasn't any real dance music on, at least not for the younger public. My parents on the other hand, they were dancing like professional ballroom dancers. They were twirling around the room, smiling at each other. It was kind of gooey and in some ways, gross to watch.

Christian held out his hand as an invitation for Lissa to dance with him; seriously what's up with all the guys lately, they hadn't been this polite before had they? I doubted myself a little bit; I hadn't been paying a lot of attention before I got Dimitri back so I could have missed the change in attitude before.

"Would you care to join me in a dance my love?" Dimitri held out his hand while making some kind of half bow. I took his hand and we walked to the dance floor.

When we'd danced before it was nice, we'd been slow dancing and I'd mostly just held him. This time though, there was ballroom music and Dimitri swayed me around. He was an amazing dancer; I'd never been great at that kind of dancing but with Dimitri it was easy.

Dancing with Dimitri was like a fairy tale; you know when you're the girl in white and all the people are standing in a circle watching you. That's how I felt, although I was wearing black and we weren't the only couple dancing. My parents and Lissa and Christian were dancing too, and they looked just as amazing as I felt. It was perfect.

When the song ended my father came to dance with me and Dimitri went to dance with his mother. Adrian was twirling with Lissa and Tasha got a hold of Christian. Alberta and Robert came to the dance floor too. I saw the way they looked at each other but I didn't comment; I didn't want to ruin whatever they had, they deserved it.

During the next song Adrian came to ask me for a dance. At first I wasn't sure if it was a smart idea but when I looked over his shoulders to Dimitri –Who was dancing with Viktoria- Adrian said

"Don't worry if he has a problem with it he can always slip into my mind and pretend you're dancing with him." He flashed me a grin and quite literally swept me of my feet and swung me around in his arms.

"Put me down or I'm going to kick your ass." I threatened him, he broke his promise again.

"Ooh Little Dhampir. Don't worry so much about your Russian bad boy, he can't hurt me." His mouth twisted up in a cruel grin.

I hadn't thought about that. Damn it, I couldn't hit Adrian without hurting Dimitri. So breaking his bones wasn't a good option which left me with only one other option.

"You're breaking your promise. You don't want to lose my trust in you do you?" I put on my puppy face hoping that he would laugh and drop me or something like that. Yeah I know letting myself fall out of his arms wasn't the best idea but it was better than this; there were people around and they saw me with Dimitri before, this was so getting to the queen and then I have to listen to her bitch me out again.

Adrian put me down and laughed. "Your right I don't want to break that promise. Although I do not think I was actually breaking it; I never promised to stop loving you. I promised I would be okay and I'm keeping that promise, that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you. You're still one of my best friends and I like hanging out with you." He looked at me, face completely serious.

I was standing now and we danced for a little bit. I wasn't sure how I should take this. He was a flirt and he was like this with a lot of girls; the problem was that he'd actually loved me and I turned him down. Was it healthy for us to keep hanging out like this?

"What do you think of Viktoria?" I asked looking up at him.

A grin spread across his face "I'm not sure yet; she's fun... I think I could really like her, but..." He trailed off at the end looking at something behind me.

"But you're not over me yet." I finished for him.

"It's something like that yes. I'm not sure; she's like a mix of you and Dimitri. It creeps me out a little bit." He was still staring away from me but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"You're not sure you actually like her or it's just because she reminds you of me?"

"Hmm... I guess so." Adrian replied; why couldn't he just answer the question.

"I think you shouldn't look at it like that. It only means you didn't just like me for my looks, which is actually good to know." Off course I already knew that but that wasn't the point here.

"What do you mean? Your smoking hot off course I fell for your looks, are you going crazy?" Adrian looked at me now, with mock shock written over his face.

"Ow come on, don't start now I'm serious. You just like girls that can take care of themselves and not follow you around like puppy dogs. I get it, with all the blond bimbo's that run after you... They're fun for a night or two but seriously, how stupid can you be." I grinned at him.

"I guess your right; but I'm still not sure if Viktoria is the right girl. Sometimes she just looks way to much like Dimitri, it's creepy I don't want to kiss Dimitri." He made a face at me and I chuckled.

"Just get to know her, she's fun and she would be good for you. You'll get over their resemblance and if you don't; looking like Dimitri is actually a good thing so stop whining about it." I glared at him to make sure he got the message.

"It would be better if she looked like you... or me. But I'll get to know her; I think she's fun anyway and a new friend is never a bad thing." He turned to look at Viktoria and Dimitri dancing and smiled "You know what, I'll get to know her right now. I'll see you later little Dhampir."

Adrian left to asked Viktoria to dance and Dimitri came back to me.

"Are you having fun? You looked a little bit irritated when Adrian lifted you up." His eyes where bright like he thought it was funny but he kept his face straight.

"You know, you need to work on you mask again. You used to confuse the hell out of me but lately, your eyes give you away." I reached up to give him a kiss before answering his question. "And yes I am having fun. I just realized that I can't hurt Adrian anymore but besides that little downer, this is a great party even if the parents are still here. I'm actually enjoying dancing like this."

"I can't control my eyes Roza. Not when you're with me, you make me too happy." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and I would appreciate it very much if you don't hurt Adrian. He isn't really hitting on you anymore, you know that right?"

"Actually I have no idea. That's the problem I'm not sure what he's planning." I said; honestly I had no idea.

"Well, I do. He still likes you, that didn't change. But he deals fairly well at least as long as you're not mad at him." He frowned a little which made me chuckle.

"I never thought you would mind if I was mad at Adrian." I said grinning at him.

"I wouldn't, if he deserves it then I'm fine with it. It's just that he gets all frustrated if you're mad at him. He's just being himself and he hates it that you don't like it when he's like that." He was staring at me now, face completely blank.

"That's kind off the problem, how can I be sure he's just being a friend when still treats me like I'm some sort of goddess..." I wanted to add that I was kind off a goddess but I shut my mouth just in time.

"One day I'm going to tape one of our practices; you should see how amazing you look when you're fighting." He didn't explain so I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"When you fight, you _are_ a goddess there is no question about that." He paused for a second. "Now as for Adrian, don't worry about his intentions. I know what he's feeling and nobody's going to take you away from me. I don't care about a little bit of pain; if he tries anything I'll break his nose myself."

I gave him another hug "Thank you, I would like to be able to be friends with Adrian. He's a good guy."

"Yes he is. I wasn't sure what to think about this bond thing at first but it turns out that it's actually a good thing. Normally I would have gotten very mad when he lifted you up before. But I didn't because I knew he didn't have any other intentions besides having fun with one of his best friends. He might sound like a jerk sometimes but he never actually means it like that, he's just having fun." The corners of his mouth turned up a little, he didn't completely understand Adrian but he started to get it.

"Yeah I get that, I don't mean most of my comments either." I actually called Dimitri cheap foreign labor ones, not one of my better moments if I might add.

Dimitri smiled at me "You're just lucky that nobody in his right mind can stay mad at you."

He twirled me around again and we danced our way to the side to get something to drink.

Mark asked me to dance after I'd finished my drink. It wasn't as easy to dance with him as is was with the 3 but he still new enough that I didn't look like a total dork.

"So how are you guys dealing with everything?" Mark asked.

"Actually everything is great. We haven't had much time to really think about it with the movement and stuff but Dimitri seems happy." I smiled at him, it was nice to ask.

"Yes Dimitri does seem happy, I saw his aura trough Oksana's eyes and it looked really wonderful." Mark sounded like there was something more.

"What are you hiding? I need to know what's going on."

"It's nothing you don't already know. It's just... I wanted to warn you. You know Oksana hates to do it but she swept his mind." When he saw the shock cross my face he quickly added "She really didn't want to but Yeva made her do it."

"Why would she want that?" Why would Yeva ask Oksana to invade his privacy like that, I didn't get it at all.

"I'm not sure; I think she just wanted to make sure her grandson was dealing. And he is; you make him very happy Rose, as long as you are there to help him he'll be fine. I just wanted to tell you that there is more than just his guilt over what he did to you." Mark said with a sad face.

"What else is wrong with him?" He was making me nervous; people should really learn to actually say what they mean.

"Nothing, it's just that he remembers _everything_. Some of which will come in handy later because he knows a little bit more about the Strigoi then us but there are also things that are just... against everything he stands for." Mark said.

Off course, I knew what he meant. Dimitri had fed; he'd killed people for lunch. It wasn't like I didn't know about that but I just never really thought about that bugging him. It was only logical that it did though; Dimitri really cares he's like me in that way, we thought every life was sacred and we hated the fact that we needed to kill for our job even if they weren't technically living.

"I see. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about that but I understand your point. I will keep an eye on him, thank you for telling me."

"Good. And how are you dealing with the shadows? Are the healing sessions getting better?"

"Fine, we don't need that many sessions at the moment. Lissa hasn't done any mayor healings and she's been incredibly happy lately. She's a little worried about living at court but she's just too happy to really notice it." I said.

"If you need any help just let me know okay? That goes for Dimitri and Adrian too."

Robert came to dance with me next; it seemed like every guy I knew wanted to dance with me today.

"Guardian Hathaway." Robert greeted me with a smile "It's a great pleasure to see you happy again; I was very worried about you."

"Why were you worried?" I didn't get it; there was nothing wrong with me.

"Rose, when I met you... I thought I was seeing a ghost; you were so pale and you face was full of pain. That's why I tried to help you; I had to try to take that pain away for you."

"Oh, I..." I had no idea what to say to that.

"You had no idea; you thought you were hiding it pretty good." I nodded at him, it wasn't like I didn't feel horrible all the time; I just thought I was dealing pretty well.

"Don't worry; you were dealing better than anybody else would have. You are a special girl Rose, you might not realize it yourself but you can do some amazing thing and the love you have for your friends is almost blinding." Mark spun me around while talking.

"You don't know about my special ability do you?" Mark asked.

"You're a spirit user."

Mark laughed "Yes but every spirit user is different, we can learn everything when we get stronger but we have one ability that's always stronger than the others. For Pr... Sorry I mean Lissa it's healing, Oksana is best at mindreading and Adrian is incredible at dream walking. I'm incredibly strong with auras; actually it's not just auras anymore."

Marked looked serious now "Rose, can you keep a secret? Lissa and Adrian have to learn how to heal the shadows before they can try this."

"Why? You don't have a bond mate, how can you deal with it then?" I had been curious about that ever since I met him; he didn't seem crazy or anything like that.

"That has something to do with it. I will explain but you have to promise that you won't tell before it's time." He gave me another serious look.

"Okay, if it's important I'll try to keep it to myself. Although I can't do anything about the mind readers though."

"Oksana knows about it and if Lissa finds out that way, well then she'll also know that she had to be very careful. The learning curve is hard and it will take a lot in the beginning, I'm sure she won't do anything as long as she knows it will hurt you." He smiled at me and made me spin around.

"The first thing I learned to do was seeing auras; I learned healing and some other stuff later. It was hard for me at first; I wanted to kill myself so many times I lost count. Like you said I don't have a bond mate but Viktor helped me a lot. I know he's an ass now but he used to be a good guy, he actually helped me with my research for spirit. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I left to go live somewhere in the mountains but being there made it even worse. I actually tried to fight with a bear ones." He chuckled and I looked at him in surprise, how could he have survived that?

"I used compulsion on him, I was already stronger then Lissa is now and I found out it works on animals too; you can tell Lissa that if you want she'll be able to do it with small animals if she tries and I know she won't use it against them she loves animals too much." I smiled at him and nodded, he was right Lissa would never hurt an animal.

"After that I got out of there, I thought I was ready to die before but when I came close I saved myself anyway. And I'd seen something in that bear, it was a mother and she thought I was one of the hunters around there; I felt love. It was such an odd thing, I never felt emotions I could see them in the auras but feeling them was something new. I think it was something like you have with Lissa.

I went back to the human world but not to Viktor, I decided that a monastery would be better; I found peace there. I could feel the emotions of the monks and it calmed me down. I learned how to heal there; they knew who I was but they didn't care they wanted to help me and they thought it was a blessing to do the things I could. They helped me with research and we found another spirit user, her name was Arianna Mazur." He saw the confused look on my face.

"She was your great grandmother; she died before you were born. She was a wise woman and she was a Spirit user as well, she died of old age. When I met her she already found out how to deal with the bad side of Spirit and she helped me a lot."

"Did my father know about her?" I had to ask

"He knew her but not that she was a Spirit user. She told me about her family and she said she left when her husband died. He'd been her bond mate, she saved him and they'd been together ever since. She told me he was an amazing fire user and she had to heal him every day because he liked to fight with their guardian. He was the only one who knew about her magic and they kept it that way, they were afraid people would try to use her and they knew that it was just too dangerous." He paused to take a breath

"I'm sorry; we should have kept it a secret." I looked down; it had been a mistake to tell everybody about spirit.

"No it's alright; if we stand together we can deal with this." He gave me another smile and went on with his story.

"After a while I learned to heal and I learned to control the emotions, I couldn't pick them out yet but I was able to shut them off if I wanted to. We stayed there for a year or so and worked together to learn as much as we could. We disappeared and when we left the monastery we used different names, we didn't want to be found. It wasn't like anybody would actually be looking but just in case, we were happy to stay put and find out more.

After a while I started to pick up more than just momentary emotions; I picked up the love they had for different people, their hopes and dreams. It was like a mix of reading minds and feeling their emotions, I knew about all the emotions but not the actual memories. This wasn't always a good thing; some people have a lot off rage and anger. It's not so hard if you only feel emotions from that moment because you can avoid situations where people get angry; you can't avoid everybody who's ever felt rage.

When Arianna died I left the monastery, it had been nice there but I wanted to find more Spirit users. I contacted my brother again and stayed with him for a month or so, I couldn't stay long because I was getting worse again. I needed to be around people with love and peace, it made my life easier. Viktor was nice to me but I knew him; I told Viktor that I could feel emotions and he learned to control them but he didn't know about the rest.

I left and traveled trough Europe for a bit, I found another Spirit user with a bond-mate, Kyra and Irena, they were half sisters and best friends. Kyra lost her father when she was just a baby and her mother married her guardian 5 years later, next year her little sister was born. Irena fell of their roof when she was 13 and Kyra brought her back in front of her parents. When I met them I could see her aura and I knew what she was. I stayed with Kyra and Irena for a while to help Kyra and we found out they could heal the shadows away from each other.

One night we were attacked by two Strigoi, one of them was Irena's beloved husband; He'd been turned that night and she didn't know about it. She fainted and I tried to help her while our guardians killed the two Strigoi. When she came back she started to yell at me that I had to heal her husband; I told her he was Strigoi there was nothing to save but she got frantic, telling me to look at him and not be such a baby. I did what she asked and saw his aura, that made me change my mind and I helped him. That's how we found out how a Strigoi could be saved." He stopped and took a breath.

"What happened to him?" Obviously something happened since he didn't have a bond-mate anymore.

"Our plane crashed and the 3 of them died in an instant, I woke up in a hospital two days later and it was too late to save them. I felt horrible and thought it was my fault; I went crazy and wanted to kill myself again. I kept in contact with Viktor and stayed in contact with people but most of them regarded me as a crazy fool. That's when I met Oksana and Mark, they were nice people. I taught them how to heal each other and Oksana taught me to read minds. Being with them for a little while had been good for me, I wasn't completely alone anymore.

I could have gone to my brother but I didn't want to, I wanted to get better again and I went back to the monastery. The monks welcomed me back with open arms and they told me that they found out some new things. The monks had done more research and they found out how spirit worked, they told me that Spirit came from the soul and they told me they knew how to make it feel better.

The monks made me go through some Zen lessons and told me that I had to learn to filter the good emotions from the bad. I worked at that for a long time and it hasn't been very easy, I needed to use a lot of spirit and it almost broke me. I was lucky though, I was surrounded by peaceful monks and there weren't a lot of bad feelings. Eventually I learned to split them up and wrap myself in lovely feelings from others without the anger. I needed it to think straight again and having good people around me made me feel better." He smiled at me.

"And that's when we found you." I finished his story.

"Yes, that's when you found me. To be honest you scared the heck out of me, I couldn't split your feelings. I felt everything the good and the bad, the love and hatred, I wasn't sure what to do about you. The fact that Viktor was with you wasn't a good thing either, he's such an ass. But when you asked me to help you I understood, you could be no other then Rosemarie Hathaway. The monks told me about you; I'd brought them in contact with an alchemist and they told them about you, they did some research and found out that you're shadow-kissed. Those monks are very handy with computers, it's weird but they are; they had none until I gave one to them but after an hour of explaining they didn't need me anymore.

Well when I saw you standing before me, asking me to help bring your mentor back... I felt a lot of pain and love in you, but there was bravery and determination too. You almost broke my heart just by visiting me; I couldn't let you go without trying to help you, not just because I could see the pain on your face but because I could feel it myself. You had so many feelings in you that it was impossible to ignore, something I've never seen before."

"How is that possible? Why couldn't you split my emotions and just feel the good stuff?" I didn't fully understand what Robert meant by all that, why was I so different from everybody else?

"Because your feelings at that time were to closely linked with each other; I didn't know that at the time but I found out last week at Adrian's place, all the hatred and sadness in you was gone. It's all about him, I see that now; I used to think that you were just a girl that went through to many painful things but that's not it. Don't get me wrong the things you've seen are awful but you're able to deal with them, at least you can if you have your friends with you. I've known your friends help you stay strong ever since I met them but when I met Dimitri; there was nothing left of the pain, just love. You love all your other friends just as much but you cannot live without Dimitri and Lissa, you_ need _them. With them on your side you shine like a star."

"That's what Yeva said." I had been so wrapped up in his story that I hadn't really noticed what was going on around us. That last sentence made me snap out of it, I looked around myself to see if Yeva was here to and I saw that most of the parents and family members were leaving; the reception thingy was ending.

"Yes, I know. I spoke to her spoke to her after the ceremony and she told me about the dreams, they are real you know; she dreams about the future but it's very abstract and not complete set in stone. Normally she dreams about things she can understand because it's logical like an accident or surprise party's but her dreams about you and her grandson are different, she doesn't know much about Spirit or being Shadow kissed and there is a lot that we don't know about yet. I only learned about the dream walking when I met Adrian and I've been researching Spirit for years now, who knows what else we can do."

"We will help you as much as we can; will you come to court with us?"

"I have to be there to speak with Queen Tatiana and I'll attend the forum to answer some questions. I'm not sure if I'll stay, the emotions coming from you and your friends lately are nice and you make me feel a lot better but I'm not sure if it's enough to hold me up at court; there is a lot of hate and political games at court, it's not fun to be surrounded by people like that it's hard not to break their noses." We both laughed at that.

"Okay, I understand. I would like to invite you to come by our house but I have no idea where that is, so just drop by if you know where we are." Not knowing where I would live was starting to bug me.

"I'll find you. Now you go find your friends and have fun at your graduation party, this will be your last night of complete freedom don't waste it." Robert gave me a wink and left the room after Alberta.

All the grown-ups had left with exception of some guardians. I walked back to the bar to get something to drink and turned around to search for Dimitri.

* * *

**Quick question:**

**Should I write the Russian words with the Cyrillic alphabet or the Latin alphabet?**

**Let me know what you think is best :)**


	14. No More Hiding

**For the ones who didn't see before**

**my spellingcheck is finally working again so I uploaded the whole story again, this time without all the mistakes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews it's really awsome that you like my story and it's very motivating so keep reviewing.**

**x Aqua **

**I do not own any of these characters, Richelle Mead does. **

**

* * *

**

**14. No More Hiding**

Dimitri's point of view.

The week before graduation I spent all my free time with Rose, I didn't want to leave her but I had to help with the graduation ceremony and I had to leave to get a present for Rose. It was a busy week but it was worth it.

Friday morning my family came to pick me up, Abe had picked them up during his trip as a surprise for Rose and me. It was a mystery how he got Yeva to come though, she hated flying and coming here is a long trip.

We surprised Rose and she was just as stunned as I had been, she loved my family like her own. My sister Sonya gave birth to a baby girl a month before and she named her Anna-Rose Dimka, she was such a cute baby that I didn't even think about refusing when Sonya asked me to be her godfather.

There were a lot of Royals at the graduation ceremony and I was sure they were only there in the hopes to find out what really happened to me. There were a lot of story's going around and the graduation ceremony was the perfect place to find out.

When Alberta welcomed me back there were a lot of whispers but I didn't really cared, she honored Rose and Christian for killing so many Strigoi and held it very short. Alberta helped with everything but Lissa had been more involved and she was the valedictorian so she was going to tell the story.

During Lissa's speak she didn't speak about her own kidnapping or anything to do with Viktor Dashkov but she gave us the cliff notes of all the other crappy stuff. When she got to the attack and my death she asked Rose to come up and tell them the rest of the story.

Rose told them about the last couple of months but left out everything that wasn't completely necessary. She said nothing about us and she didn't elaborate on the part where she was hunting me. I was glad she didn't because I wasn't sure how they would react to something like a student teacher relation, it was wrong and they would probably chastise us for it.

Lissa finished her speech with a thank you to Rose and everybody else and Kirova started to hand out the diploma's. When they got to the Novices I could see that Rose was nervous, she wasn't sure she would be Lissa's guardian and I only found out when I got here after I left my family at her room.

Rose's name was called relief washed over her face; she walked up to get her promise mark and received her diploma and Lissa's information. When she got to me for her stake, all the students stopped talking.

"Well done, Roza. You've made me very proud." She had been amazing and I couldn't stop my smile, I was no longer her mentor.

"Thank you, Comrade." She replied with a wicked smile on her face.

I had asked Alberta if I could hand out the stakes because it would be a good way to show everybody I wasn't Strigoi, the truth was that I wanted to hand them out because I wanted to surprise Rose.

I reached in my pocket and handed her the stake I bought for her. It had golden flames around the base and I had two Russian lines engraved on it. I knew she didn't understand Russian but she liked the language if I was willing to explain it to her so when she looked up at me I told her what it said.

"The first line says; never forget. The other means, for always yours."

She gave me a brilliant smile and reached up to kiss me, it took me only a second to respond and I wrapped my arms around her. I hadn't been sure if she wanted to go public today but I was glad she did, I couldn't wait to have her by my side for ever and it would be easier if we didn't have to hide.

I heard some people gasping and whispering, somewhere I heard the words bloodwhore and pedophile and let go of Rose. Nobody had the right to speak about my Roza like that but I had known they would if they found out, that's why I already knew what I was going to say when I took Rose to the center of the stage.

"You have no right to judge us. Rose is 18 years old and she is no longer my student. I always respected her and no one can blame me for falling in love with the girl who saved my life. From now on I will be Lord Ivashkov's guardian and Rose will guard Princess Vasilissa, those two are the only people who have the right to say anything about it." I turned to Lissa and Adrian hoping that they would back me up.

"As long as we can come to the wedding were fine." They replied at the same time and I let out a chuckle, I knew they wouldn't let us down they loved Rose to much.

Rose and Lissa disappeared right after the ceremony to go and change and I met them later. When Christian, Adrian and I got to their room to pick them up for the party we were stunned to silence. Rose had looked amazing in her dress before but that wasn't a surprise, she always looked like an angel. But just then, I lost my ability to speak there were just no words to describe her and even now I cannot tell you how amazing she looked.

When we got to the reception Rose showed an amazing chunk of self discipline when she didn't hit Jesse or Ralf but I kind of wish she hadn't, those two deserved some broken bones after the things they had said about Rose.

Rose left to follow Lissa to the feeders and some royals came to ask questions right away, they wanted to know how much I remembered and how well I was feeling. There were so many questions then I didn't get a chance to say more then I'm fine thank you until Rose came back.

After I told them that I wanted to speak to the queen first they left us alone, at least the grownups did. The students gave comments anyway; mostly it wasn't all that bad. Rose and I were legends around here and they respected us for most part, Camille Conta wasn't one of those though.

Camille was mean to Rose and when I stepped in she said something about me being old. Well I know I am, it's obvious when you compare me to someone like Camille. But it's different with Rose, she's seen more than anybody else and she knows me. It's one of the things that amaze me about her; she always knows what I'm thinking. She's a lot older than normal girls her age and she knows what she has to do better than anybody else.

Off course she had some moments where she fell back to her careless self, but that only happened when someone provoked her and she learned to control it. She could deal with people insulting her fairly well back then but it became a problem when they turned to me or Lissa.

Camille decided to insult me. Rose got mad and was going to break her nose or something like that, I wanted to hold her back but Viktoria was there before it became necessary. Although it might have been smart to grab Viktoria but I hadn't realized she was going to punch Camille herself. Viktoria put some force behind it and broke Camille's nose.

Luckily almost nobody was paying attention and my sister got off easy this time. I would make her run later to punish her myself, I thought it was pretty funny but hitting a Moroi wasn't smart and she knew that. Plus Rose would love it if I stopped annoying her with my Zen-lessons.

When we realized nobody noticed what happened, we walked to the wall were everybody else was staring at. I saw Lissa sitting on the floor. Rose ran up to her and Lissa hugged her right away, there was a smile on her face but she looked even paler than normal.

Lissa didn't explain what happened at first and Rose and I danced for a while before going after her to get some questions. Rose said she was fine and I trusted her but I wanted some answers, she looked like she fainted but was smiling like the most wonderful thing just happened.

When we got to the hallway and found Lissa and Christian sitting on the stairs she looked allot better again. She hugged Rose and explained what happened; apparently Lissa got a little bit over excited because Christian asked her to get married. They were a little young but I could see they loved each other so I told her I was happy for them.

We went back to the party and I danced with Rose for a while, I'd learned ballroom dancing when I was a kid and I'd always been pretty good at it. After a while Abe cut in and I danced with my mother and a little later with my sister.

I got back to Rose when Adrian asked Viktoria for a dance; I'd seen that Adrian annoyed her sometimes so I explained that he didn't mean it like she thought he did. He wasn't trying to win her over anymore, he was just having fun.

After a while we got something to drink and Rose left to dance with Mark and later Robert. I danced with Tasha and later even with Janine. My grandmother came to talk to me after I danced with all my sisters.

Yeva walked back to the quest buildings and I followed her. She didn't say a word the whole way and just told me to sit down when we got to her room. My grandmother could be weird sometimes and I didn't always believe what she said but some of her dreams made sense.

"Are you going to marry her?" Yeva always came right to the point.

"That's up to her, babushka." For some reason we spoke English to each other but I still used the Russian name for grandmother.

"But you will ask her to marry you at some point?"

"Yes, I will. I'm not sure when but I do want to marry her." I hadn't stopped thinking about that ever since I found out it was a possible but I didn't know when I would ask her, I didn't want to push her into something so I would wait until things settle down.

"What about children?" Yeva asked

"What do you mean? We can't have children you know that." What was she thinking?

"I'm not sure, is there any reason why it would be possible?"

"Not that I know of, Robert told Rose that I would be the same as always. I'm stronger then before but that's just because my muscles got stronger due to overtraining. Did you dream about us?"

"Yes, I dreamed of a little girl. I didn't know who she was but I thought she might be yours; Robert told me I had to tell you about it."

"Robert knows?"

"Yes, he spoke to me after the graduation ceremony. He can do more with the spirit magic then the others and somehow he knew about my dreams. He said you should at least be prepared." Yeva knew more than she let on and I wanted to know what

"Tell me what you know; it's not helpful to keep things to yourself."

"I don't know anything and I don't need to be helpful. If that girl is your kid you're not going to do anything to prevent it anyway so I might as well shut up now." Yeva said.

"Rose is too young to have a baby." I stated; I wouldn't mind to have a kid with Rose at all and neither would she but Rose was still fairly young and she wanted to be a guardian, a little girl wouldn't fit in well.

"Like I said, I'm not sure she's even yours. But whoever she is, she won't be born for a couple of years; she'll be born into a different world then we know now and it will take a while before that can happen." She really needed to be clear I wasn't getting this at all.

"She can't be ours if it really is a different world; it takes decades to change things in the Moroi world." Moroi clung to their traditions like they were lifelines, especially the Royal Moroi.

"Dimka, I told you I'm not sure. The only reason I told you about this is because you need to keep a look for differences, if she's yours then there must be a reason why it's suddenly possible for two Dhampir to conceive. I know you two are special but I still don't understand, if you find out anything let me know."

"I will." I knew it wasn't going to do me any good to keep asking questions and I wanted to go back to Rose.

I said goodbye to my grandmother and walked back to the Moroi dorms. Along my way I walked into Robert who was probably on his way to the guest buildings.

"Robert, do you know anything?" I was sure he knew I was talking about the dream so I didn't even mention it, for some reason I had the idea that he knew way more then he should.

"No; you can't compare yourself to the Moroi that I brought back all those years ago, it's just not the same. If you want to find out more then make sure you keep your eyes and ears open. I'll do the same and I'll inform you if I know more." Robert answered with a sincere voice; he really did want to help us.

"Thank you. I'll go and find Rose before she actually misses me, have a good night Robert." I gave him a handshake as a goodbye and I left to search for Rose.

I found her when she was coming out of the Moroi commons and going on the look on her face she had been looking for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked me with a mock frown on her face.

"Babushka needed to speak to me." I could see she wasn't sure who I meant but she didn't ask about it.

We went back to the party which had been turned into a full blows teenage graduation party with horrible music and booze that shouldn't be there. A lot of people stared at us and some of them actually hid their drinks behind their backs, if they thought that would work then maybe they shouldn't be graduating.

I sat at a table with Christian and Adrian while the girls where dancing, I just didn't think this music was right for dancing actually I thought the music was just not right but you get my point. I watched Rose, as did almost everyone else, and talked to some of the guardians.

Some of the guardians had suspected something was up with us but they never cared, they were happy for us. One of the guardians whispered something about hearing us; apparently we hadn't been as quiet as I hoped that first night back at my room. Luckily Adrian and Christian didn't hear that.

I saw Rose speaking to a familiar girl, she was tall but looked young and she had straight blond hair. At first I had no idea who she was but after watching them for a minute I realized it was Jill, apparently she crashed the party. Jill was rambling and I saw Rose nod and smile, Jill was sort of a fan, she lived on the lower campus and she recognizes us when we came there to drop of some boxes.

Rose came over to our table and she rolled her eyes at me, it seemed like Jill hadn't changed at all.

"Dimitri, do you remember Jill?" Rose said

"Off course I do. Hi Jill how are you?" I turned to Jill and gave her a smile.

"Is it true? I couldn't come to the ceremony but I heard you two are together." She turned her head from me to Rose and back.

"Yes, it's true." I gave her another smile, she was a nice girl just a little bit obsessed.

"Oh... My... God... I knew it. The way you two looked at each other when I met you, I knew there was more." She almost yelled it out

"Jill, calm down." Rose said, taking my hand at the same time.

Jill breathed a couple of times before saying "Sorry, I just think you two are perfect for each other. It was nice to see you again but I have to go, I just stopped by to congratulate you. I hope I'll see you again someday, bye."

Everybody at our table said goodbye to her and she left. I danced with Rose when there was some decent music on and there were a lot of howls and some cheers when I kissed Rose. It was like I was back at high school myself and with Rose there it was kind of fun.

I took Rose back to my apartment at 6 am, the guard at the door wished us goodbye and let us pass. It was such a relief not to hide anymore; I never liked the fact that I had to hide my love for Roza, she deserves better than that.

I lifted Rose up in my arms right after the door was closed; I'd been holding myself back all night and it was killing me. I kissed her intently and walked over to my bed; Rose had her hands in my hair and pulled me down with her.

I hovered over her and managed to pull my jacket off without breaking our kiss; Roza's hand moved down and slipped under my shirt in an instant. We broke apart for a second and I took the opportunity to try and save my shirt.

"Can you please be careful with this shirt? I like it." I grinned at her and she let out a chuckle.

"Then you better take it off right now."

I did what she asked and took off my shirt; Rose came up and kissed my chest and trailed her way up to my neck, a shiver ran over my back and I let out a moan. I wrapped her hair around one hand and slit my other hand down along her side to her hips.

Rose moaned when I crossed her breast and turned her head to kiss my lips again. Her hands went down to my back and she flipped me around positioning herself over me. I let my hand go down to her knee and slipped my hand under her dress, pushing it up to her hips in the process.

Rose stopped kissing me as I trailed my hand back up to her breast pushing her dress up. I rested me hands on her breast; Rose let out a sigh and she took of her dress, she could be so impatient.

She came down to kiss me again and I made a trail of kisses down to her neck and took of her bra before kissing both her breast and spinning her on her back again. I let my lips trail down her belly to the inside of her leg and pulled her knees up. I hooked my finger behind her thong and slit it down slowly, following the piece of fabric with another trail of kisses down her leg.

I let my lips move back up and kissed her ones between her legs, Rose moaned and pulled me back up by the back of my neck.

"Dimitri please, don't let me wait; I _need_ you." She whispered before pulling me closer so I could kiss her. I would have liked some more time to explore that gorgeous body of her but I needed her just as much and there was no rule that said I had to do the exploring first.

I leaned over her and sunk into her in one movement; Rose let out a gasp that turned into a moan almost right away. I moved slowly, never taking my eyes of her face, until Rose dug her nails in my back. I pulled her legs around my waist and started moving quicker and deeper.

I leaned back down and reclaimed her lips again; apparently this was an invitation because Rose wrapped her arms around me and rolled me over again. She sat down on my lap and moved her hips in such a way it should be forbidden; she bent down and started nibbling my earlobe.

"Oh god, Roza." I moaned in her hair.

Rose pulled back, stopping what she'd been doing completely and looked at me with questioning eyes "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, you are not allowed to stop." I grabbed her by her waist and made her move again. Rose picked up my tempo and came back down to kiss me again. As our tongs moved so did our bodies; our kiss got more intense and she started to move faster and faster.

We were both breathing heavily; Rose licked my neck and I buried my face in her hair to stifle my voice a little bit.

"О мой лорд, Вы удивительны; мой дорогой сладкий Roza." I practically screamed out the first part but whispering the last part in her ear; she couldn't understand but it was her fault for making me unable to think straight anyway.

I felt a shiver go through Rose; she bit my neck, moaning deeply. Rose sat up straight, she threw her head back and let out another long and breathless moan. She stayed like that for a second, looking incredibly goddess-like with the first sunrays glistening of her burning skin, before sinking back into my arms.

* * *

**I know the last part isn't really good but I couldn't get it right, it's hard to write stuff like that from a guy's point of view.**

**I'm not shure if I need to change my rating to M but to be honest, I don't**** want to.**

**Let me know if you think this is to explicit for T rating :) **

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Duties

**Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up but I've been a little bit busy**

**This chapter will be a little bit short but I didn't want to keep you waiting to long :P**

**!Please Review!**

**x Aqua**

**

* * *

**

**15. Duties.**

Rose's Point of view.

Dimitri is a god an every way you can imagine; he's gorgeous as hell and every time he touched me it felt like fire on my skin. Tonight we were completely legal and it felt amazing; it wasn't like we'd held back last time I was in his room but still.

I wanted him bad and when he gave me what I wanted I enjoyed it more than ever before and believe me if I say before had been more than amazing. When I finally got what I needed so badly I could do nothing more than fall onto him.

Dimitri hid his face in my hair and I heard him breathe deeply "You're mine and I'll never leave you again; I love you Roza." He breathed into my ear.

I rolled off of him a laid back down with my head on his chest. "Like you have a choice; I'm not letting you get away even if you would try." I wrapped my arms around him and held him closer to me to my make point.

We stayed like that for a while; just holding each other without saying anything. It's nice to just be around Dimitri even if we don't talk. I'd been thinking about the party when Dimitri suddenly asked "What did Robert talk about when you were dancing with him?"

"He told me about himself, especially about the way he discovered his gifts. He's a lot stronger than the rest of the spirit users we know and he can do more then we knew about."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked

"Well, he can feel emotions..." I looked up at Dimitri trying to figure out if I would be breaking a promise by telling him.

"Like someone who's shadow kissed?" Dimitri asked curiously

"Something like that; he said that it started small at first, you know just people near him. But later he started to feel the emotions of everybody within a kilometer. He felt all the bad and good around him and that freaked him out at first so he moved to a monastery."

"That must be horrible; how does he deal with it?" Dimitri asked after a minute of thinking it over.

"He can control it now; shut them out and even split the bad from the good feelings. That's how he's able to deal with spirit, happy people make him happy too and apparently we are exceptionally happy lately." I smiled at him and kissed his chest; like I could be unhappy with him here, that just not going to happen.

"Did he say anything else?" It sounded like he was fishing for something.

"Yes, it was a whole story but if you just tell me what you're getting at it might be easier to answer your question."

"Did he say something about Yeva?" Dimitri asked; that was a strange thing to ask even though he had indeed said something about her.

"Yes, he said something about her dreams being real. Why do you ask? Did she tell you about another dream?"

"Yes, but can you tell me how he knew about them? She didn't say anything about it and she knows how it feels when somebody brushes your mind; Oksana showed her so she would know when it happened." Dimitri looked puzzled

"He knows people; he sort of read you character." I couldn't explain it better but Dimitri nodded so I guessed he knew enough. "Now tell me about her dream."

"She dreamed about a child."

I looked up at his face. "What child?"

"She's not sure; she dreamed about a little girl that looked like us..." Dimitri looked it at me with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but no matter what Robert sais about her dreams; that's not possible." I really wished it was but it wasn't and false hope wouldn't do any good.

"Yeva though it might have something to do with being shadow kissed."

"There have been shadow kissed people before. Even if we don't know a lot about it, a pregnancy like that should have turned up don't you think?" please say no, please say no; I really did want her dream to be true.

"But have you ever heard about two shadow kissed guardian together? Even if you don't count the fact that I used to be Strigoi..." I locked eyes with him and I could see how much he wanted it to be possible.

"No I haven't. Tell me everything she said." Don't blame me for always wanting the impossible things; I mean wouldn't you try if you pulled of so many things that seemed impossible before?

"She said she looked like us but she wasn't sure because it was a little bit vague."

"Yeah or maybe she's just being vague herself."I hated the fact that she never said anything straight forward; it's like talking to a crazy person but she isn't technically crazy she just pretends to be.

"Normally I would say that you're right but this time I think it really was a vague dream. She said that the girl would be born into a different world and that it would take a couple of years before that could happen." That sounded reasonable; if it was the far future it would be logical if it was a little vague.

"It would take ages to change the Moroi world; it couldn't be our child if she was born into the Moroi world and I don't see me going back to live amongst the humans again anytime soon either." That were just the fact it didn't matter if I liked them or not.

"That's what I said too but you know her… she wouldn't say much. But if you thing about it then it doesn't sound so unreasonable. I mean you saw what happened after Tasha spoke up and you know just as well as I do that even the Moroi students are learning how to do it."

I grinned at him. "How did you know about that? I never told you did I?"

"No, Christian did; apparently dating you means that I'm completely thrust worthy. Don't tell him but he was wrong, I told Alberta about it but just because I knew she wouldn't care. She's willing to help them if they want to proceed without Christian but she'll let them know about that herself so don't say anything yet." He gave me a smile.

"I won't and you can't tell Lissa or Adrian about Robert either. I had to promise Robert not to tell because he thinks it could hurt us if they try to early."

"Okay I won't tell; but back to what I was saying. The Moroi world started to change when Tasha spoke up and said what she believes to be right and a lot of people agreed. The Queen is the only one really standing in the way; most Royals do what she tells them to do anyway."

"That's true but that's because she a monarch, it wouldn't really matter if they disagree anyway and following her is the easiest thing to do. Why would that change?" For some reason I had the idea that he knew more.

"She won't hold the throne forever Roza. She's getting old and she needs a successor; I think that Lissa will be that person. Everybody knows that she's thinking of naming Lissa as the next queen and if she does; Rose just imagine what she could do with you at her side." Dimitri was glowing a little bit; I think he could see the changes happening right there and then.

"She'll never name Lissa if she's marring Christian…" Not that I cared, it would be great to have her as queen but it wouldn't matter if she wasn't happy.

"That's where we come in. I'm not sure how to go at it yet but I'm sure we can figure something out. We have some time to think about that."

"You would do all that just because you're hoping you can have a child with me?" Again, not that I minded; if I could have Dimitri's child I wouldn't hesitate a second.

"I would do anything to have a child with you." He kissed the top of my head and took another deep breath in my hair, that always made me shiver.

"How big is the chance that she's right?" I had to know if it was worth hoping for.

"She knew about you before I even met you; she told me ones that a flower would love me. I thought she was crazy back then and forgot about it but she was nice enough to remind me of that this morning."

"So there is a fairly good chance she is right?"

"I think so; she wouldn't tell me if she thought she had it wrong. We need to keep out eyes open for signs of it being possible."

"Okay, I'll do that. If she's right we'll find out eventually anyway." It would be kind of hard to miss a pregnancy now wouldn't it?

"Good, now let's get some sleep; your mother made me promise to have you up and ready at 6 pm."

"Why?" I knew she wanted to talk to me but why couldn't she just wait until a normal time like everyone else.

"Because she wants to talk to you before she leaves."

"Where is she going?"

"No idea; that's all she wanted to tell me but I'm sure she'll let you know tomorrow." Dimitri gave me a goodnight kiss and wrapped his arms around me. "Sweet dreams Roza."

When I woke up the next morning Dimitri was gone, he had to stop doing that. I like to wake up with him next to me and that just won't work if he takes of like he's afraid my dad will catch us or something. When I turned around I saw the note he left on his pillow.

_Back soon._

_Get ready to speak with your mother._

_I'll bring something to eat._

_Love Dimitri_

At least he was getting me something to eat. I got up and went to take a shower; when I was done I went to take a look at the clothes Dimitri had left me. When I did I saw that they weren't mine, completely new just like last time. I had to tell him to stop buying me clothes; it isn't like you can get rich by being a guardian.

Dimitri got back 10 minutes later with a tray of food that made my mouth water. I started eating right away, ignoring the chuckle from Dimitri.

"You know, I like the fact that you get me food and all but I would like it better if you're here when I wake up." I stated with my mouth hall full.

"Next time I'll leave sooner to make sure I'm back when you wake up. Okay?"

I didn't think he meant that because that was just crazy but I was eating and I saw no reason in disagreeing if he offered, so I just nodded and focused on my food again.

"Do you like your clothes?" He asked when he was done laughing at my easy acceptance of his offer.

"Yes, I like them allot but you have to stop buying them. I have enough clothes and I see no reason why you should waste your money on buying me more."

"Don't worry about that. Adrian had more money than he can spend and for some reason he insists on paying me enough to dress us both in designer clothes. I told him he shouldn't but he said that he you wouldn't mind spending his money." He raised an eyebrow at that last part; he didn't know that Adrian paid for my trip to find him.

"Yeah; I didn't tell you this before but he gave me access to his trust fund when I wanted to find you. I had to promise him that I would go on a date with him if everything was over but then we found out we could safe you. He's been making sure I got everything I need ever since; he just ignored me when I told him to stop and he never asked anything in return" Adrian had always bought me gifts and been very clear about his intentions but ever since I came back he's been nothing but nice. He's still a tease and he never stopped his comments but that's just Adrian.

"He needs you to be happy Rose. I don't know why but he'll always do what he thinks is best for you." Dimitri almost whispered.

I looked up from my food at him. "It's so weird hearing you defend Arian; I never thought you two could be friends."

Dimitri smiled "The bond my dear; I don't hate him because I know he's not trying to take you away from me anymore and he's actually kind off okay."

"But how can you not be mad at him for going after Viktoria? I mean, she's your sister and even though he wants nothing but the best for me, he still had a bad record when it comes to girls…" I was more than a little bit curious about that. I tried to break up Lissa's relationship with Christian because I really didn't like it so I knew it couldn't just be the bond; off course Dimitri wasn't that childish but we were talking about his sister and that's a little bit different.

"Because he isn't trying to sleep with her and it's easier to keep an eye on him then it would be with any other guy." Dimitri stated simply.

"So you're going to break them up if they sleep with each other?" That sounded to wrong, if he didn't want that to happen than he had to say something now.

"That depends; if they really care for each other its okay but if he uses her as a rebound I'll kill him myself. Luckily I'm fairly sure he won't do that, there are enough girls at his feet to last a lifetime and not one of them would mind a one night stand." He looked dead serious at first but chuckled at that last part.

"You don't mind the one night stands? It doesn't seem fun to get sucked into his head every night or so…" I trailed off at the end having half a flashback to those moments with Lissa, I really hated them.

"He isn't sleeping with any students here and I'll have you as a distraction when we get to court."

"How do you know that? Do you know where we will live?" It really bugged me that I still didn't know about that.

"No, but Abe said that I had to stop being so annoying when you're not around because we'll be together so much at court that I'll get sick of you. Off course I told him that that wasn't possible but he just smiled and said to wait until the morning moods kicked in."

I smiled at that; we would be together in the morning, that was nice to know.

"Okay, well I'm off to see my mom. Will I see you later?"

Dimitri smiled "I'm coming with you".

10 minutes later we knocked at my dad room; we'd been to my mom's first but since nobody was there I guessed that she stayed with Abe last night. I was right; my mother opened the door and welcomed us in.

"Take a seat; I'll get you two something to drink before we talk." My mother pointed at the couch, nodded and walked away.

She came back almost right away with 4 coffees; thank god for caffeine. My dad walked in right after her; explaining the fourth cup in her hand. My mother sat down at the table and started talking right away.

"So you need to know about the court system. You will be on very light guardian Duty's since you're young and you'll be attending school with Lissa. Did you tell Lissa which classes you want to follow?"

"We've spoken about it but I haven't given her my decision yet; I'll tell her as soon as I speak with her." I'd see her at lunch anyway.

"That's okay; may we ask what you decided?" My father said before sitting down next to my mother.

"Biology and Russian." I grinned at Dimitri; he never wanted to help me with my Russian so now I found another way.

My father smirked "I've seen your rapports Rose and I'm not sure how you're going to pass all those classes; it would be nice if you got a diploma along the way."

I flashed him a smug grin "But daddy; I can see all the answers on Lissa's paper."

My mother gave me a shocked look "That's cheating Rose; what if they catch you."

"Like they would ever catch me. I'm there to guard Lissa and if I pick up some things in class that's fine but it's not my job." I shot back.

My mother face smoothened out again "You're right; back to your job. In a normal situation at court there are two guardians for each royal Moroi. The guardians work in shifts; one is on duty and has to be ready to go with their Moroi while the other has some free time or helps secure Court.

But because Lissa is the last Dragomir and because you two are bonded we have arranged things a little bit different. You will be Lissa's personal guardian 24/7; if Lissa leaves court you will go with her and when she's at court yourself you need to be available at all times to leave if she needs you to leave. We figured that this wouldn't be a problem since she's your best friend and you two can figure out some free time for you at court yourselves.

You will meet Lissa's third guardian when you leave for Court; his name is Patrick Montgomery. Guardian Montgomery and I will work in shifts as far guardians and we will run some shifts at court. You will be accompanied by either one of us when you leave court at any time…"

"You're going to follow us to school." I interrupted her, completely freaked by the idea of having my mom at collage.

"Don't be a child Rose; you know that Lissa needs at least two guardians. Queen Tatiana made sure that there are wards around the school but we won't leave you two out there alone." My father said before my mother could get mad.

I sighed; he was right. I can protect Lissa myself but I would feel a lot better if there was another guardian around that focused on protecting Liss.

"So what you're saying is this; I need to follow Lissa around at all times except when she is at court and you or Guardian Montgomery will be stalking us outside court at all times?" I concluded.

"That's the basic idea, yes. You will need to figure out a schedule with Lissa to plan in some time to train and free time but we'll leave that up to you. We can always fill in for you if needed but you'll be her main guardian." My mother gave me a tight smile

"Wait, I'm her main guardian? What I'm your boss?" I was more than a little bit surprised; I'd been afraid she was going to boss me around at the time.

"Sort of; if anything happens to Lissa you'll be the one that knows what she needs most. You've proven to be responsible and nobody wants to keep Lissa safe more than you do. You'll have to listen to the head guardian at court but you'll be in charge when it comes to Lissa." My mom gave me a genuine smile this time.

"Thanks mom; that means a lot to me." I stood up to give her a hug which she accepted after a second to frozen shock. After a second she cleared her through and I sat down.

"Is everything else set?" Dimitri asked

"Yes, everything is taken care off. You will stay at the guest housings for a week so make sure to pack some clothes. You can leave the rest of your stuff in your room; it will be brought to your new house." Abe answered matter of factly.

"And were might that new house be?" They would have to answer that question sometime, right?

"At Court." My mother stated.

"Do you have any more information about that subject or will you hold on to your silence just to drive me mad?" I asked her tauntingly

"I think I will go for the latter option if you don't mind. You'll see your new home when it's ready and you will not change my mind." My mother gave me a strict look like she was actually telling me to shut the hell up and stop being a baby.

"Can you at least tell me if I'm living with Lissa or at the guardian's housings?" She had to give me that much.

"You won't be living at the guardian housings." My dad answered.

"Okay. Can you tell me what I should expect at the forum?" I asked hopeful that they could calm my nerves a little bit.

"With the show you two put up last night? I would say to expect hell." My mother answered instantly.

"That you for your confidence mother." I shot a glare at her; she could be so rude.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean it like that. You know that I'm behind you; I think you're going to be one of the best guardians out there but I'm not sure how everybody else is going to react. You're track record isn't in your best interest at this time either." My mother said lamely.

"Oh come on mom. You know as well as I do that I'm not that person anymore and half the stuff on there is bullshit anyway. They have nothing bad on me, that I cannot explain, since I was 15 years old. Everything that happened after I came back had a very good reason and I can tell them all about it if they have a couple of ages to listen to me." I so did not like it when people said crap about me; I've been on perfect behavior for a very long time now.

"You slept with your seven years older mentor. You practically broke someone out of prison and you endangered several Moroi on your mission to save Guardian Belikov. You keep endangering the Dragomir Princess and you ran away from the Academy multiple times." Abe stated.

"He is not my mentor anymore and no one is going to find out what happened before. I didn't break Viktor out of prison since you are going to say that you told us about the arrangement. As for the Moroi I endangered; Adrian compelled me to let them come with us. The fact that I left the Academy twice an still graduated at the top of my class should prove that I'm worthy of being Lissa's guardian and if you want to know how bad I protect Lissa then just try to hurt her ones and you'll find out." I replied calmly; he was so not going to make me mad.

"But if Adrian is able to compel you then how will you ever fend against the compulsion of a Strigoi?" My dad asked

"Come back after one of the Spirit users tried compulsion on you. I will be honest and say that Adrian is not as strong at compulsion as a Strigoi's but he's better than most Moroi and I'm fairly sure you won't be able to refuse what he asks if he uses it on you." I answered neatly; I'd gone over these questions a million times and he should be somewhat more creative to throw me of balance.

"What about the shadows? I hear they make you go crazy." He fired the next question

"They only inspire me to keep Lissa safer; I need her as much as she needs me. I can deal with the darkness as long as everything is okay with Lissa and she doesn't use her magic too much." I answered honestly.

"But that would mean you can't deal if she's in danger; how can you protect her if you're going crazy because she's in danger?" He asked this question with interest in his voice; he'd wanted to ask me about the darkness for a long time but he never knew how.

"Dad, if you want to know how I deal with everything than you should really learn to ask nicely." I gave him a grin "The darkness forms when she uses her magic and it slowly seeps into me. It's not a problem if we do out healings and she doesn't use her magic to much but if she gets in trouble and uses her magic to defend herself it gets out of control. The darkness can build up so fast it has no time to seep into me and it takes her over completely. When I took it I was murderous; if something like that happened with Strigoi around then I advise them to run." It might sound a little cocky but it was the truth.

"Rose. I'm not sure if you know this but most Strigoi are afraid of you anyway." Dimitri said to me.

I looked up at him and smiled "Yeah I know; I noticed that after a while in Russia. They were bold and very cocky during the first couple of nights out hunting but they started to look a little scared after a while. I don't think they liked the torture thing very much."

"You had every Strigoi in that area scared shitless." Dimitri said seriously.

"Not every…" I pointed out; it was obvious he hadn't been scared at all.

"True but that's just because I had the advantage. I know you and I know how you fight, add the extra strength that I had and it should have been easy to take you on. Although I'm not sure if that's still the case, you've learned a lot while I was away." Dimitri smile at me.

"Okay so you we've established that you've got a comeback for every bad thing they try to pin on you." My dad went on. "Try to answer all their questions as honestly and completely as possible; it might be easier if you try to think of all the things they might want to know so that you have your answers ready."

"Will the queen be there?" I asked him.

"We have been invited to speak with the queen on Tuesday. I'm not sure if she'll attend the forum but I guess that depends on the things she finds out Tuesday."

"I thought we were staying here for another week…"

"Your flight leaves Monday morning at 8 pm." My mother stated

"Okay and where are you going to tonight?" She had to know I would ask about that.

"That's none of your business young lady." My mother turned to my father and smiled. I stopped asking question then; I really didn't think I wanted to know the answers anyway.

"So is there anything else you need me from me or am I free to go and run some laps before lunch?" I hadn't done any training yesterday and I felt like I'd been slacking a little bit.

My parents let us go and Dimitri and I went to the track to do some laps. We sparred for an hour or so before we went to meet Lissa at lunch. I tried to find out more about the house we were going to live in at lunch but nobody wanted to tell me anything. I noticed Eddie grinning the whole time so I figured he was in on it but when I asked he kept is mouth shut just like everybody else.

When I wanted to tell her about the classes I'd chosen she cut me off; apparently she'd already taken care of it. When I asked about that later she said that she picked up some of my thoughts now and then and which classes I wanted to follow had been one of those thoughts. I really wished she would stop learning all the ways to get in my head; it was just weird and not funny at all.

I went back to my room to pack by bags since everybody else was already done with everything and we wanted to spend our last day at the academy together. In some way I was really going to miss this school; I'd lived here all my life and now I would be moving away in 2 days. It was a lot to take in but I couldn't keep from smiling even if it was a little bit sad. Just 2 days and I would be out of here! Now let's just hope Queen Bitch won't be too hard on us…

* * *

**Come on, you can do it. just click the button and leave a review :D**


	16. Last Day

**! Happy Holidays !**

**

* * *

**

16. Last Day

That night I slept in my room for the last time; somewhere during the middle of a wonderful dream, which I forgot a minute later off course, I woke up. Lissa and Mia were banging on the door. Viktoria let them in and they spend the night in my room; we were pretty tiered so we went to sleep right away. It took us another hour to actually fall asleep; it's not easy to go to sleep when you're surrounded by 3 babble mouths.

I woke up again in the morning because Viktoria was screaming at the top of her lungs. I sprang out of my bed and hurried to her side; I grabbed her shoulders and shook her to wake her up "Viktoria wake up; it's just a nightmare."

Viktoria stopped screaming and I let go of her shoulders, which made her fall back onto her pillow rather hard. She opened her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek; she looked so scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She let out a heavy sigh "I am now; I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I don't mind; I'm used to it." I gave her a lazy smile; Lissa used to wake me like that almost every night.

"What was your dream about?" Lissa asked; apparently Viktoria woke Lissa and Mia too.

"I... I..." Viktoria stuttered

"Don't worry Vic; it was just a dream." I tried to calm her down a little bit but it didn't work.

She looked up at me, fear written all over her face. "Was it?"

That stunned me for a second; could that be possible? Was she the same? I didn't take me long to reasonable my thoughts though. "Tell me about it."

Viktoria took a deep breath and nodded. "It started in a wonderful pace; I was standing a porch looking at the snow covered mountains and the sun shining high in the sky. At first I thought it was one of Adrian's dreams so I started looking around for him; I decided to take a look inside what seemed to be a hotel of some sorts.

When I went inside I walked into a white room and then I mean really white; I had to close my eyes at first because it was so bright in there. I got use to the light and saw that there were a lot of chairs in the room. Up front there was a stage with a throne on the left side and some other chairs on the right.

I stood up and walked to the front; when I got to the center of the stage everything changed. The room was suddenly filled with people; not one of the chairs was empty. I was still standing at the center of the stage but it wasn't me anymore…" She paused and looked up at me. "I was you Rose."

I looked at her and frowned "What happened after that? I assume being me wasn't what scared you."

"Well, not at that moment… You were just standing there; waiting for everybody to settle down. It took a while for everybody to shut up but you stayed calm and waited until they stopped there babbling. When everybody paid attention you took a step forward and everything changed again.

It was dark and I had no idea who I was let alone where I was. All I knew was the death I could feel all around me…" Viktoria trailed of and I saw her shiver again.

"Do you think it was just a dream?" I asked her; I didn't know what to make of it myself.

She looked at me and shrugged "It seemed real but nightmares always seem real otherwise they wouldn't be scary, right?"

I smiled at her "Okay than. Now let's get some breakfast, I'm starving" I stood up and walked to the dresser to find some decent clothes.

Lissa and Mia went back to their own rooms and met us at the commons half an hour later for breakfast. Viktoria seemed better after telling us about her dream but I was still a little bit worried about it. She had described the ski-lodge and the second part seemed like the forum at Court. I wasn't sure how they connected but it was strange that she should have a nightmare about those things.

After lunch I went for a walk around the academy with Lissa; we wanted to see the school one last time. We talked about our past here and we laughed at all the stupid stunts we (mostly me off course) pulled. We walked through the hallways of the upper school, which were empty since it was a Sunday, and made our way to the lower school campus. Some kids from the lower school came up to us to ask for our autographs. It was pretty weird but we did what they asked without complaining; it was our last day so what the hell.

I kept that attitude for the rest of the day; I even jumped in the pool when we walked by it. I grabbed Lissa and pulled her in the pool with me after she was finished lecturing me about wet clothes and getting a cold and what not. We played in the pool like a couple of little children until Christian and Dimitri showed up; when Dimitri started to give the same lecture Lissa had given me before I gave him the same treatment she got. Dimitri was a little faster than Lissa had been and he managed to grab Christian; but Christian wasn't very stable and they plunged into the pool together.

Dimitri wasn't angry with me; at least not after holding me under water and letting me beg for mercy. He got me out of the pool pretty fast after he was done teasing me; it was getting late and Dimitri mentioned something like dinner.

Lissa and Christian left to get cleaned up and to do god only knows what, afterwards. Dimitri took me back to his room to take a shower and get cleaned up. He got in the shower with me and we stayed there for about an hour; don't blame me for his hotness.

There were new clothes waiting for me again. They were simple clothes but they fitted me perfectly; just like the other two times but this time there was a set of lingerie lying on top of them. The lingerie was made of black lace and if I may say so, they made me look better then hot. Dimitri had left the bathroom to get some clothes and when I found him he was fully dressed; his brown duster and my leather jacket in his hands.

"Do you have everything?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah I think so; it's not like I had a lot with me… Where are we going?" I thought we would be eating dinner at the commons but seeing as he gave me my jacket and picked up a bag I guessed that he had something else planned.

"You'll see when we get there." Dimitri took my hand and we left his room.

I figured out where we were going when he let me to the back of campus and I saw candle flicker trough the woods. He was taking me back to the cabin were we slept with each other before the attack. We hadn't been there since then at least not together. I'd spent some alone time there when we were searching for Dimitri; it was the only place I could be completely alone and somehow the memories of that place made me feel better. I grinned at Dimitri "The cabin?"

Dimitri didn't answer me but I saw a slight smile across his face. Dimitri lifted me in his arms and put my face against his chest just before I could actually see the cabin. I heard the cabin door squeak and smelled something delicious coming from inside; god blessed there is food. Okay now that might sound stupid since he was actually caring be into the cabin I had thought about so much it was graved in my memory forever, but I was fucking hungry and I could have my way with him after I was done eating… maybe even during but we'll see about that later.

"Did you actually cook or do I smell something cheap but delicious like Chinese takeout?" I wasn't sure which one I liked better so no matter what the answer was I had the proper response anyway.

"Both." He answered simply.

"And the kitchen didn't explode during the process?" I mean seriously if he wasn't going to give me a nice and complete answer I wasn't going to give him the enthusiasm he hoped for.

"No it did not and now stop you rambling and open your eyes." Dimitri said while putting me back on my feet.

I did what he asked and gasped at what I saw. The cabin was lit with more candles than I felt like counting and there were rose pedals everywhere. There was a table set and some Roses standing in vases around the room. I was still gaping around when I was disturbed by a voice in my head

"_It's so beautiful." _I heard Lissa's voice in my head

"_Liss, get the hell out of my head."_ If she didn't listen I would just make her watch some nasty stuff she really didn't want to see.

"_Hey I heard that; I just wanted to remind you to set your alarm clock so you won't miss our flight. Christian just informed me that you'd be busy the rest of the night and he said to appreciate the rose pedals because the thorns weren't as fun as you'd imagine."_

"_He helped setting this up?" _Christian could be a nice guy sometimes

"_I guess so; he didn't explain and I didn't understand what he meant at the time…"_ Lissa trailed of; looking at the cabin I guessed.

"_Okay, now get the hell out. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"_See ya." _Lissa left and I got back to paying attention to the hotness standing next to me.

"It's amazing." I told him before jumping in his arms to be able to give him a kiss.

He was able to catch me without stumbling even a little; god I loved that man. I kissed almost every inch of his face before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Dimitri let out a chuckle and sat me down at the table when I was done kissing him to death. "I thought you were hungry?" He said still laughing a little bit.

"I was and I still am but you taste better than any food ever could; so why should I waste my energy on food when something as delicious as you is standing right next to me?" I gave him a wide grin.

"Because you love me and you don't want any harm done to me; that means no mite marks either. Besides there is no energy wasted on sitting here and waiting for a couple of second for me to get the food out of the kitchen." He grinned at me and started to walk away.

I grabbed his leg before he was out of my reach and put my saddest face on. "But then you will be gone and I have to miss you; you can't leave me."

His face went completely soft before a wide grin spread across his face. He lifted me in his arms in an instant "Then I'll take you with me."

Now don't ask me how he did it but somehow he held me in one arm and a tray with food in his other and sat me down in my seat again. "See not a second without me and no energy wasted."

"Seeing as your pool of energy never seems to dry up I'll agree with you. Now what's under that cover?" I pointed at the tray which I assumed held the food; I couldn't be sure since it was covered.

Dimitri chuckled and lifted the cover of the tray. There were two plates with a huge steak on both; my mouth started to water at the sight. Dimitri chuckled again before putting one plate in front of me and one in front of the other chair. He poured us two glasses of wine and sat down "Would you rather drink something else?" He asked

I took a sip of the wine before answering him "No it's perfect; just like you." And just when I said that I got sucked into Lissa's head.

Christian surprised Lissa with something similar as Dimitri had done for me. Lissa was at the church at their hideout and there were roses all around the room and there was a blanket and a picnic basket standing in the middle of the floor. It was almost as perfect as the cabin which made me smile; Christian had helped Dimitri because he needed some help himself. I took another look around the room and slipped back into my own head with a smile.

"Did she like it?" Dimitri asked; he already knew what had happened.

"She loved it but could you warn me if you know about a surprise for Lissa. It's not nice of me to snoop like that; if she wants to tell me she should be able to do it herself." I grinned at him; I slipped in her head to check on her on a regular base but I hated it when she sucked me in her head without a warning.

"And how would I've kept you from finding out if Christian told Lissa about my surprise?" Dimitri asked me.

"Okay, I see you point. Now let's eat." I flashed him another grin and started eating my steak. It was delicious but that's not really a surprise since Dimitri made it. "You know; you may cook for me every day if you like."

I'd been completely serious about the cooking but he laughed anyway. "All you have to do is ask my love."

And that kind off became the motto that night; he did everything I asked him to do. That led to some pretty exclusive and very funny situation. Somewhere along the night he was drinking wine out of my belly, not one of my ideas but what the hell, and we did something weird with chocolate sauce which made me all sticky. Luckily there was a shower in the cabin so we had some more fun getting the stuff off of us.

He even gave me a backrub with some weird oil that smelled wonderful. Too bad that he chose the wrong time to let me relax because Lissa was just getting over excided. She sucked me into her mind again and I was in the middle of something I can only describe as a very hot striptease show. I don't mean hot as in yummy but hot as in Christian can so some amazing fire magic and getting rid of clothes was definitely one of his stronger tricks. He burned his own clothes almost completely and Lissa's were turned to ash very quickly after that. The fire didn't hurt her; it just tickled at lot.

Luckily the tickling made her emotions light enough for me to slip out before she got all hot and dirty again. I let out a groan as soon as I felt Dimitri hands on my back again; his trick might have been cool I still didn't want to see Christian completely naked.

"What's wrong my dear?" Dimitri asked

"Nothing; Christian was burning their clothes of their body's…" I answered him

Dimitri laughed and his amazing smile lit up his face "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"As long as you think it's funny." By now I was half turned anyway so I flipped over on my back completely and started kissing him again. I think I kissed every inch of his body that night; he just kept coming with surprises and I couldn't get enough of him.

I still can't get enough of him and I don't think that will ever change. That night we slept for about an hour or so; I was having too much fun to sleep and I could sleep on the plane later anyway.

I woke up next to Dimitri in the morning; I lifted my head from his chest to see if he was awake and I saw him staring down at me. "Morning, Roza." He said with a slight smile.

"Morning to you too. What's the time?" I hadn't heard my alarm go of so it had to be early.

"6 pm." He answered me before kissing the top of my head.

"Should we get up?" I asked; we still had two hours and I wasn't really feeling like getting up. My stomach thought different about it though; the minute I asked that it started growling like I didn't eat for at least a month

"You stay here; I'll be back with breakfast in a minute." He gave me another hug and got out of bed; he was still completely naked and I took my time observing him while he was searching for a boxer short.

He came back from the kitchen 10 minutes later with a tray of jummylicious stuff for me to eat. There were eggs with bacon, a bowl of cereal, 2 slices of toast and some strawberries to the side. He put it down on the bed and got me one glass of milk and one with jus d' orange.

"You know, I am still young I don't necessary have to eat this healthy." I commented at the drinks he brought me.

He just snorted and walked back to the kitchen again and came back with another tray of food for himself. He stepped back into the bed and we ate our breakfast in silence. Once again the food was incredibly tasty and I was done eating long before Dimitri.

I got in the shower while he was finishing his food but he joined me a little bit later. We said our goodbye to the cabin in a very enjoyable way and left after we were done cleaning up; we didn't want anybody to find the mess we made.

It was already 7.30 pm when we left the cabin so we went to the plane right away; Dimitri was never late to anything and since I was with him I too was on time for ones. Patrick Montgomery, Lissa's third guardian, was already waiting for us.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway" He gave us both a hand "My name is Patrick Montgomery; I'm the third guardian of Princess Vasilissa."

Patrick was almost as tall and muscular as Dimitri and had short blond hair which seemed like it never did what it was asked. I guessed he was a little bit older as Dimitri and also a little less tense; not that Dimitri had been tense lately but his smiles used to be very rare. Guardian Montgomery seemed to have a slight smile on his face all the time and his eyes seemed to twinkle like he was really enjoying himself.

"Nice to meet you Guardian Montgomery." I said politely

"Guardian Montgomery is my father; please call me Patrick." He answered before leading us up the stairs to enter the plain; everybody else was already on board.

We sat down on the other side of the aisle next to Lissa and Patrick came to sit with us.

"Your father was a guardian?" I had to ask; it wasn't very common for a Dhampir male to have children.

"Yes; my parents fell in love during their senior year and they married not much later." Patrick answered

"Must be nice to know both your parents." I mused; sure I knew both my parents now and I had actually started to love them but it would have been nice if I'd known both of them a little earlier in my life.

"Isn't Abe Mazur your father?" Patrick asked a little bit confused.

"Yes since 3 months ago." I stated; okay it wasn't completely correct but I probably knew what I meant.

"Your mother never told you about him?" He asked curiously

"She told me about him but only after I'd met him." I said

Patrick chuckled at that "And you didn't guess that he was your father yourself?"

I glared at him "There are several billion people on this earth; how do you expect me to guess which one is my father." Even if you only counted the Moroi men it were still too many to just guess about my father.

"I think you look a lot like your parents, both of them." He said simply.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I wasn't sure of what to make of this Patrick yet.

"Do you have to ask?" Patrick replied.

I grinned at that "Off course not; I know I'm gorgeous." Well he was asking for it.

Patrick laughed at my response but the pilot interrupted before he had the change to say anything. The pilot asked us to fasten our seatbelts since we would be leaving soon. We did what he asked and the plane started moving almost right away.

I got my ring out of my pocket and slipped it around my finger; hopefully it would be enough to keep the head age away. Dimitri was wearing two rings because this was his first time outside of the wards since he came back and we weren't sure how he would react.

The plane took off and everything was fine at first; there was some pressure on my head and I heart Dimitri groan but he seemed fine.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"I imagine that this is how it feels to have a hangover." Dimitri closed his eyes and let out a sigh when I put my hand his face.

"Just breathe. Adrian can make you sleep if it gets too much." He nodded and we stayed silent for a bit.

Everything was fine for the first minute or so but as soon as we crossed the wards Dimitri screamed.

* * *

**Want to give me a christmas present? Leave a review! :D**


	17. Ghosts

**Hi everybody**

**Here's the next chapter :) **

**I know the story is a little bit lame but there will be more action later on.**

**For everybody who's been wondering about Yeva's dream.. **

**Rose is NOT going to be pregnant, at least not for a little while and it won't be the focus in this story.**

**The only reason I put it in there is because I thought it was fun and because I'm considering the possibility of writing another story after this one :)**

**So if you want to read about a child you better leave a review to motivate me to write another one after this :P**

**Just joking; Rose is going to get a baby in my next story I'm just not sure when I'll be writing it.**

**x Aqua**

**

* * *

**

**17. Ghosts**

Dimitri's point of view.

It was Sunday morning and I was on my way to find Rose to take her to breakfast when I ran into Christian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after I was sure he was alright.

"Uh…" Christian was trying to decide if he should tell me or not.

"You're not supposed to be in the guardian buildings so better come clean before I report you." I really didn't care if he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be but I was curious and I hoped he would tell me if he thought he was going to get into trouble anyway.

"Okay but you better keep your mouth shut; it's a surprise for Lissa." Ooh now I got it, it was their last day and he wanted to surprise Lissa; I'd been planning a surprise for Rose too.

"I won't tell."

"I'm waiting out here to intercept the flowers that will be brought to your room this morning. Apparently roses are too dangerous for a student to receive…" Christian trailed off...

"I won't tell if you call them back and double your order." I hadn't thought about flowers.

"You forgot that it's her last day?" Christian asked probably not believing the words himself, like I would ever forget something that had to do with my Roza.

"No I just forgot the flowers…" I trailed off thinking about the stuff I'd already set up in the cabin. I was going to make steaks and I ordered 10 different deserts from different restaurants in town. I'd also got some new sheets for the bed and put candles everywhere.

"Okay I'll call them for more but only if you don't mind if I leave and let them be delivered to your room…" Christian said; that meant that there would be a lot of flowers standing just outside my door until I got back.

"Okay but only if you don't mind to come to the cabin your ant stayed in and help me with one other thing." It would be so much easier to let it light up the candles with magic.

"Deal; I'll see you at the cabin around 5 O'clock kay?" I nodded and Christian left.

I turned around and walked back to my room; I don't really care what they think about me and Rose but I wasn't sure how many roses Christian had ordered and I wasn't going to take the chance of somebody seeing the roses outside my door and telling Rose.

The roses where delivered around noon and I brought them to the cabin to place them in some vases without anybody seeing me. I didn't have enough vases so I started picking the rose pedals of some of the roses and spread them around the room.

Christian came an hour early and helped me rip some more flowers apart before lighting up all the candles. We were done in no time and I followed Christian to the church to help him with his surprise for Lissa.

After we were done with all the crap that needed to be done we went to find Rose and Lissa. Viktoria told us that they'd gone for a walk around the school after lunch and never came back so I got Viktoria, Mia and Eddie to help us search for them.

We finally found them on the lower school campus; they were swimming in the pool with their clothes still on. It was pretty funny to see them having some very childish fun in the pool but they were going to have a cold if they didn't get out soon; it might be summer but it was still pretty cold outside and it was definitely no swimming weather.

"Roza you're going to get sick." I said barley containing my laugher when she looked up at me.

I could see the plan forming in her head while she was swimming my way but I was too late to do anything about it. Rose pulled me into the pool, I was fast enough to hold on to something but the only thing near me was Christian which only resulted in him falling into the pool with me.

I grabbed Rose before she could get away from me and pushed her under; she came up gasping for air but I pushed her back down before she could collect herself. Ha I was getting faster and stronger everyday and since Rose wasn't trained for fighting in a pool I finally got the upper hand again. I'd been losing from her all week and I was going to get my revenge.

She was begging me for mercy pretty fast and we got out of the pool. There were a lot of people standing around the pool laughing at us and I spotted Viktoria, Mia and Eddie amongst them; good they knew I found her.

I took Rose back to my room to take a shower and get some new clothes before leaving for the cabin. Rose came out of the bathroom in her new clothes; I'd been shopping with Adrian last week and now I had enough clothes to give her something new every time she needed it.

She had complained about it ones but she let it go when I told her Adrian had paid for everything. I hadn't been lying exactly, he did pay for all the clothes I gave her up until that day but he didn't pay for the lingerie she was hopefully wearing right now.

"Do you have everything?" I asked her; we would be leaving in the morning and there was no time to get our stuff then.

"Uh yeah I think so; it's not like I had a lot with me… Where are we going?" She asked looking a little confused at the bag I was carrying

"You'll see when we get there." I smirked and took her hand to lead her out the room; like I was going to ruin the surprise by telling her.

She figured out where we were going when she saw the candles flicker trough the woods "The cabin?" She asked me.

Damn me for not thinking of covering her eyes earlier; aah well it wasn't too late to cover them now. I lifted her in my arms and put her head against my chest so she couldn't see anything and walked to the cabin.

Rose was being her sarcastic self at first but she was completely stunned when she opened her eyes and looked around the room. I'd been a little bit afraid at her reaction at first, not that I thought she wouldn't like it but because I knew my girl; if she got over excited we would end up in bed before she even tasted my food and even though I wouldn't mind ending up in bed I still liked it better if we got some dinner first.

Luckily Lissa interfered when she got in her head; I have no idea what they were saying but I could see that Rose was talking with the princess because she always looked kind of funny when they were doing that.

Rose reacted almost exactly like I'd been anticipating so I didn't fall over when she jumped me and started kissing me whole face. Thank god that she let me go before I lost my control cause I was seriously considering about throwing her on the bed and not care about the trouble I went through to get her all the food she liked.

Rose got sucked into Lissa's mind right before we got our food and I guessed Lissa was happy with her surprise.

"Did she like it?" I asked when she seemed to be back in her own head.

"She loved it but could you warn me if you know about a surprise for Lissa. It's not nice of me to snoop like that; if she wants to tell me she should be able to do it herself." She grinned at me.

"And how would I've kept you from finding out if Christian told Lissa about my surprise?" I was sure she would find some excuse for visiting Lissa's mind without her knowing it all the time so I decided not to mention that.

"Okay, I see you point. Now let's eat." She grinned again and started eating; seriously that girl eats more than a sumo wrestler and she still looks like she's on a rabbit diet.

"You know; you may cook for me every day if you like." She said after she was done with her steak.

I laughed at that; I knew she would say that. "All you have to do is ask my love."

Okay so I hadn't been planning on her taking that statement so seriously but I sure as hell wasn't going to complain. I had been the one to set the boundaries for us for so long now; it was nice to just be able to not think about it and do what Roza asked me to do.

I wasn't the only one following orders though; Rose did what I asked her as well. I got her to lay back and let me drink from her belly which was more fun than you can imagine. I mean sure there isn't a lot of room for wine in someone's belly but somehow it tasted a million times better.

Rose wanted to play strip poker with me but since we were both just wearing our underpants we came up with a different system, the winner could do whatever they wanted for 5 minutes. Rose and I were always trying to be and stay in control, not only control over ourselves but also each other, and this was a simple way to get it even if it was just for 5 minutes.

I was trying very hard to win and I won the first two rounds. I lost the third round and I stopped trying after that; Rose was just better in filling those 5 minutes then I was and she really isn't selfish so I had my fun anyway.

We slept for an hour that night; we were having a little bit too much fun to go to sleep and when I woke up it seemed like I would die. Rose might think I never get tired but it isn't exactly like that. I need my sleep just as bad as any other living thing on this earth but it's just not possible to be all sleepy when Roza is with me.

I made Rose some breakfast and we said our goodbye to the cabin in the shower. We or better said I cleaned out the cabin and we left to catch our plane. Guardian Montgomery was already waiting for us and he let us up the stairs to get on the plane after introducing himself.

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Mark, Oksana and my whole family were already on the plane waiting for us. The guardians were standing in the front and back doing their jobs but Rose decided that she wasn't one of them and sat down near Lissa.

"Your father was a guardian?" Rose asked Patrick

"Yes; my parents fell in love during their senior year and they married not much later." Patrick answered

"Must be nice to know both your parents." She mused; Rose knew both her parents now but it hadn't always been like that and I knew she used to resent her mother for it. She didn't anymore though; her biggest problem with her mother was the fact that Janine had been absent almost her whole life but it seemed that Rose had forgiven her for that now that Janine was going to be around all the time. With that all the other reasons she had not to like her mother were forgotten; it wasn't like she could change any of them and she'd learned to love her mother for how she is.

"Isn't Abe Mazur your father?" Patrick asked Rose.

"Yes since 3 months ago." Rose answered.

"Your mother never told you about him?" Patrick asked

"She told me about him but only after I'd met him." Rose replied.

Patrick chuckled at that "And you didn't guess that he was your father yourself?"

"There are several billion people on this earth; how do you expect me to guess which one is my father." Rose sounded a little bit irritated.

"I think you look a lot like your parents, both of them." Patrick stated.

Actually Rose didn't just look like her parents she also acted like them; she didn't get her temper and stubbornness from a stranger.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Rose asked

"Do you have to ask?" Patrick replied.

She grinned at that "Off course not; I know I'm gorgeous."

Patrick laughed at her answer but I didn't, not that it wasn't funny but because I thought she was right. There is nothing funny in stating the obvious and seriously, there is not one person on this earth that was going to disagree with her statement.

The pilot spoke before Patrick could response, telling us to take our seats and buckle up for lift off.

When the plane started to moveI got a little nervous; I knew what happened to Rose when she was flying and I wasn't completely sure that the rings Adrian gave me would help. God being shadow kissed really wasn't fun at all, the Strigoi sensing thing was handy but since it came with extreme nocuousness also very unhandy.

I got a head age right after the plane lifted off and let out a groan; I never had a hangover but I was sure this is how it felt. I guess I deserved it though; Rose and I got pretty drunk last night.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked sounding a little bit worried

"I imagine that this is how it feels to have a hangover." I answered her honestly. Normally I would have lied to make her stop worrying over me but I was going to need her help if it got worse so better to be honest about it right away.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh; it wasn't so bad without the light and Rose holding my face was incredibly nice.

"Just breathe. Adrian can make you sleep if it gets too much." Rose said and I nodded.

Rose told me that Adrian could make me sleep last night; I wasn't so thrilled about the idea of letting Adrian use compulsion on me but I could see the need for it now. I still wanted to wait until we crossed the wards to see if it got worse and only ask Adrian to make me sleep if it was really necessary though; I wanted to be sure that Rose was alright before I went off to sleepy land.

It didn't take long before we crossed the wards and as soon as we did I let out a scream; yes it was a very girly and high pitched scream but I was seeing ghost for Christ sake.

I only knew they were ghost because Rose told me about the black spots when it happened to her. I hope that she didn't see the same as I did though cause believe me when I say it was hell.

There were black spots appearing everywhere and the head age turned into a full blown migraine. The black spots were everywhere and the damned things didn't even stay still; I mean sure why not go bouncing all around the plane there is no way out anyway. Goddamned ghosts were making the whole plane spin around.

"Dimitri, calm down. They can't hurt you they're just here to annoy you and get some attention. Tell them to go away and leave you alone and then try to get your walls back up to hold them out." Rose was sitting next to me trying to calm me down

I tried to do what she asked and ordered them to leave me alone but they wouldn't leave they just kept on bouncing trough the plane. I closed my eyes trying to get a hold of myself but when I opened my eyes again everything was completely black.

"Roza please help me I can't see." I sounded like a whiny little child but I didn't care.

"Yeah well I can't either." Rose sounded a little bit annoyed but there was no agony in her voice so I knew she was fine.

"What do you mean? You sound okay." I tried to talk normally but it came out as nothing more than a very low whisper.

"I am; I just can't see because the ghosts are blocking my view." I could hear the confusion in her voice but I already understood what was happening.

"The ghosts are here because some unknown part of me let them in right?" I groaned

"I don't know but it doesn't matter right now. Adrian come here and make Dimitri sleep." Rose said.

A second later I walked into the academy again.

"Are you Okay?" Adrian asked

"Yes now get out of my dream and check on Rose." I ordered

"She's fine; just a little head age that's all." Adrian said with that lazy grin of his on his face.

"I was right I let them in that's why she couldn't see. I got them there and she saw them."

"How do you know that?" Adrian seemed confused;

"We always thought that the ghosts were already there and that Rose got the head age because she could see them but that wasn't the case. She can always see the ghost they're just not always around; some unconscious part of us calls them. The wall she build doesn't keep them out; it keeps her from calling them." I explained my theory to Adrian.

"You want me to go tell her?" Adrian asked.

"I would like to wake up and tell her myself but since I wouldn't be of any help I guess that's okay." I answered.

"Can you keep them out if I give you another ring?" Adrian asked.

"I don't think so; the head age is too bad to concentrate on anything else."

"Okay, give me a minute I'll be back soon."

Adrian left and I fell back into a nice and dreamless sleep. I woke up later completely confused because Adrian hadn't come back like he said before.

There was a hand on my head and I felt another ring around my finger. My head age was still there but it wasn't so bad anymore. I took a breath and opened my eyes. Roza was there staring at me just like everybody else in the plane.

"Why is the head age not gone yet?" I asked; it seemed weird since it should be over when we landed and I didn't think they would wake me before that.

"Because we're still in the air; are the ghost gone?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Can you keep them out without help?" Adrian asked

"I think so…" I wasn't sure who was helping me let alone how but when the hand left my head and the head age came back I changed my mind very quickly. Grabbing whomever's hand it was and placing it back on my forehead I said "I guess I was wrong."

"Rose I can't keep this up if he can't handle it himself I have to bring him back to sleep." Oksana said; so she was the one helping. She was healing my head age helping me keep control over the ghost.

"He can have my ring that should keep the head age away." Rose said

"No I'm already wearing 3 rings and it's not really working." I protested; it wasn't exactly true it just wasn't working enough another one might do the trick but I wasn't going to take Rose's she needed it just as much as I did.

"You are in no position to say no now open you hand so I can put it on." Rose commanded.

I did what she asked and felt the head age disappearing; it came back when Oksana let go of my head but I could manage it now.

"Rose you can't expect me to just sit here and let you have pain just because I don't want to sleep yet." I hadn't given up on protesting about the ring even if it actually worked.

"I'm fine. Now explain what just happened; Adrian said you had a theory." Rose said

"Yes, well I don't think the head ages are there because we can see the ghost but because our subconscious is calling them to come." I answered her question.

"Why do you think that?" Mark asked.

I turned my head to look at him "Because Rose just saw the ghost without her head age getting worse and I'm guessing you did too." I turned back to Rose "Did you have head ages when you saw Mason?"

"No, I only get the head ages when there are too many of them." She answered.

"But when you were speaking with Mason there were no others right?" I asked

"Not when I was at the academy no."

"See I think it's like this. We can see ghost and it's not bad when we wander around and come across one, it's already there and all we're doing is watching. But when we let out guard down we call them and it drains us. We can call one or maybe two without getting hurt but that only works when we don't let our subconscious call all of them." I explained.

"I think you're almost right." Mark said; I turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "I don't think we _call_ them; I think it's more like an attraction they have to us because we can see them." Mark explained.

"So that's why you had the head age but I could still see the ghosts?" Rose asked.

"That's what I think." I gave her a smile. I wouldn't call what I just had a head age; it was more like somebody hit me in the head with an axe but she didn't need to worry more then was necessary.

"Did you see anyone familiar?" Adrian asked.

"No, couldn't make out their faces." I answered.

"I could." Rose said almost whispering.

"Who were they?" Adrian asked before I could.

"I only recognized one of them…" She glanced at Viktoria before looking down and whispering "It was Dennis."

* * *

**Please leave a review! they inspire me to write faster :P **


	18. Flight

**This is a bit of a filler so please forgive me if you're getting bored.**

**I'll get to the good stuff soon :)**

* * *

18. Flight

Rose's point of view.

Viktoria let out a gasp. "As in Nikolai's brother Dennis?" She asked

Nikolai was a good friend of Viktoria and he was over the top in love with her. I met them in Baia and I'd taken the opportunity to follow Dennis after I got in a fight with Vikki and Yeva told me to leave and go do what I had too. I didn't like Dennis at first but he became a friend after we spent some time hunting Strigoi together. Seeing him as a ghost could only mean he was dead.

"Yes it was him." I answered Viktoria

"You were friends?" Dimitri asked sounding very concerned.

"Sort of yeah; we hunted together in Russia. I think you saw him; he was with me right before…" I trailed of not willing to mention Dimitri kidnapping me.

"I knew I recognized him from somewhere; he was a few classes below me at school." Dimitri said apparently understanding to what time I was referring too.

"Did he say something?" Vikki asked

"No, they can't speak. I can ask simple yes or no questions but that's about it. Although they always want something and try to speak it never works." I answered her before turning to look at Mark "Did you see them too?" if Dimitri's theory was right he had to have seem them too.

"Yes but I couldn't see any faces." Mark answered

"Then why could I? I understand that Dimitri didn't he had a killer head age but we didn't why couldn't you make out faces?" This was all so confusing. I'd seen the ghosts before but they always came with mayor headaches if there were so many; this time there were even more but there was only a little bit of throbbing in the back of my head.

"I wasn't trying to see them. I told you before that the ghosts are dangerous and we need to keep them out. I was trying to get them away while you were trying to figure out why your head wasn't exploding." Mark simply stated.

"That doesn't explain why she could see their faces though." Dimitri said before I could react.

"Yes it does. I wasn't trying to figure out why my head wasn't exploding; I was trying to find a ghost that would listen to me and help me get rid of the rest..." I explained; I had been the only one actually trying to recognize them so it made sense that I was the only one that did.

"But what did he want? You said they always seemed to want something from you." Viktoria interceded going back to the Dennis is a ghost thing.

"I don't know there were too many of them and they weren't holding their normal sort of human form; they were just black spots."

"But how could you tell it was him then?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just did... Is there any way you can contact Nikolai?" I asked Vikki

"I have his cell phone number I can call as soon as we land."

"Would you mind waiting?" I would understand if she wanted to call and let him know but I had to be sure first.

"Why? His family should know that he's dead." Lissa asked; she wasn't happy with waiting at all.

"Because we need to be sure first; what if I was wrong and he's actually alive." I knew she wouldn't want that.

"How can you be sure though?" Patrick asked; he had been fairly quiet the whole time and I was a little bit surprised that he actually understood and seemed to believe what we were talking about.

"I will go outside of the wards and try to call him; maybe I can find out what happened if I can speak with him alone. Do you actually believe all this?" I had to ask him.

"Yes; I read you file Rose. I know everything that happened to you in the last year and I'm very sorry that you had to go through all that." Patrick gave me a very sad smile.

"And you still wanted to work with us." I lifted my eyebrows at him; if he read my file then he also knew that I got myself in trouble more than anybody else in this godforsaken earth.

"Rose almost every guardian in this world wanted this job."

That wasn't really surprising since Lissa was the last Dragomir but Patrick made it sound like they wanted the job because they would be working with me and that was just weird. "I know that; everybody wants to guard the Dragomir Princess."

"Oh Roza; don't pretend to be modest. After everything you did you are allowed to brag a little bit." Dimitri chuckled

"Sorry but I don't think that's something to brag about; I failed you. I mean yeah I killed a lot of Strigoi but I also got caught and spent my days as a…" I trailed of not wanting to call myself a blood whore.

"But you also escaped and saved me." Dimitri understood what I'd wanted to say.

"Yeah but only because you lost your temper and broke the chair and then I turned my back before I was sure…" Again I trailed of not wanting to say the actual words.

"Roza… you can't see it like that. You did the best you could have one and I don't think that anybody else could have lived if they went through all that." Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"Yeah I know that; I just don't think it's something to brag about. I forgot some of the most important things you taught me and I'm not going to be proud of that." It wasn't like I was still beating myself up over my mistakes but like I said it wasn't something to be proud of either.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think. Everybody else wants to work with you anyway." Patrick said.

"And why did they give you the job?" I read his file too so I knew that he killed 9 Strigoi and was a pretty god Guardian but it there wasn't nothing that in there that explained what so special was about him.

"Didn't anybody tell you? They invited us to come to an interview with Alberta and your parents. I think they made the final decision but I'm not sure why they choose me." Patrick explained.

"Wait what? That's not how it's supposed to go; the Guardian counsel hands out the assignments. Why would my parents and Alberta make the final decision?" I mean yeah my father had some influence and my mother and Alberta would be able to choose the best but it just wasn't how it normally worked.

"Well I asked the same question of course and they said that it was because you two were a special case. Apparently you aren't easy to deal with and they needed someone that could both protect the princess and help you if something happened."

"I don't need any help." I really don't like it if a guy threats me like a little girl; I can handle myself thank you very much.

"You seemed to need Guardian Belikov very much when you took the darkness from the princess." Patrick said

"What do you know about that?" I almost growled at him; that was none of his business

"Not much; Janine told me some things about the shadow-kissed thing and she told me to take you to Guardian Belikov if anything happened to me. I didn't understand what she meant so I asked and she told me what effect the shadows have on you and she said that Belikov is the only one that can calm you down."

"I can take the shadows away too." Lissa said.

"No Lissa you can't; not if I take that much darkness in one time again. I only get it if you use spirit wrong and that drains you too much to be able to heal me right after." I gave her a Please-don't-argue-because-you-know-I'm-right look and turned back to Patrick

"You are right; if it gets that bad Dimitri is the best person to calm me down. But don't try to take me to him because I'm almost as dangerous as a Strigoi and I won't hesitate to kill you." I warned him; I really didn't want to kill him because he seemed nice but I wouldn't be able to tell nice from not so nice if the darkness took me again.

Patrick took a look at Dimitri "You think he's stronger than me?" Patrick lifted his eyebrows at me.

"I know he is stronger than you but that's not why he can come close to me when I'm like that." Apparently he didn't know how much I loved Dimitri.

"Oh I know you two are involved but I thought that you can't see the difference between good and evil if you become like that." Patrick said.

"I can't; not until I'm pinned down and a little bit calmer. If it was that easy than Lissa would do the trick but she can't control me; she's not strong enough and even though I wouldn't kill her I would hurt her. Dimitri can hold me because I love him too much to kill him and make my escape. I could however make a mistake and kill you if you tried to pin me down so unless you're willing to kill me or yourself you should stay away and get Dimitri." I explained.

"That's good to know; is there anything else?" Patrick asked.

"Well as you might have noticed before I can see ghosts and communicate with them." I turned to Vikki "I will try to speak with Dennis as soon as I can but it will probably take a couple of days since we need to get settled in and talk to the queen and all that; I'll let you know as soon as I know more and we'll call Nikolai together. Dennis was a friend of mine and his family needs to know that he was more than just another thrill seeker."

Vikki nodded in acceptance and I turned back to Patrick. "I can also feel Strigoi and get into Lissa's head; Lissa and I have a constant connection so I can always know what she's feeling."

"Wait you can _feel_ Strigoi?" Patrick asked confused

"Yes; I get nauseous if their close. It gets worse if they come closer but also when there are more so I can't tell how far they actually are. It's just an early warning system that comes in handy when you're going trough clubs to find them." We'd been able to find more Strigoi in Russia then they normally did because of my warning system and it was one of the reasons why they saw me as some sort of leader.

"Okay; so that's how you were able to kill so many?" He asked.

I snorted "That's why I was able to _find_ so many; the killing was a little bit harder and unfortunally I have nothing to help me with that. Well that's not completely true I can use the ghosts as a distraction; they attack the Strigoi because they don't like them. But you just saw what happened to Dimitri; they give us mayor headaches so I never let my guard down if I have a choice. Most of the killing wasn't even done by me."

Patrick lifted his eyebrows at me "Who killed all those Strigoi then?"

"Well I killed the ones that I found before I got to Baia but when I left there I left with 3 guys; Dennis was one of them. We stayed at the house of a girl named Tamara and we always went out together. I made sure nobody was out alone at night and we fought as a group; they were pretty amazing. I let them do most of the staking while I concentrated on getting the answers I needed."

"And how did you do that?" Patrick asked curiously

"Torture." I said not wanting to talk about that part; it had felt so wrong those Strigoi used to be people like us and I wanted to set them free just like I'd wanted to let Dimitri go.

"How? I heard you can kick butt but to actually torture them…" He looked me over unconvinced that I could do that.

"They pinned them down while I did the torturing."

"They pinned them down? That is crazy you could have gotten yourself killed." Patrick exclaimed, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I know; but I needed the information. I made it clear that our safety came first and we only pinned them if nobody was in real danger. I had a stake at their hearts as soon as they were down and most of them were in too much pain to do much against us anyway."

Patrick kept looking at me like I was some crazy girl going after a death wish and to be honest I had been at the time. I didn't care that much anymore and sometimes I wished I would die just because then I didn't have to kill Dimitri. "Listen I know it wasn't a smart thing to do but back then I didn't see any other option and besides it wasn't like the guys had been going at it very safely before. They used to split up because that way they could find more Strigoi but I was very strict about the staying together and after they realized that I could find them they sort of made me their leader."

Patrick didn't seem convinced that I wasn't crazy so I did the only thing I could do. "You know what; I'll spar with you when we have time. If you can beat me you're allowed to look at me like I'm some crazy person as much as you like" Yeah that's right I dared him to fight me; god I sound so cocky.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look at you like that; it's just that it… well I heard all the stories off course but hearing you talk about it is just so strange. You talk about it like it's just another day at work."

"It was just another day at work. Just because I didn't graduate yet doesn't mean I wasn't capable of defending myself. Actually I beat Dimitri in a fight before all that and since he is one of the toughest and scariest guardians around I think that I was more than ready…"

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you. I think you'll be a good guardian and I'm sure you will show me how good you are when we have a chance to spar."

I asked Adrian to let me sleep after that; I was tiered since I hadn't slept much last night and we wouldn't land for another hour or so. It wasn't much but at least I had got a little bit of sleep during the flight.

Dimitri woke me up when we arrived at court. My parents were waiting for us when we left the plain to escort us back to our room. We would have one day to settle in and get some rest and then we would have to speak with the queen tomorrow.

That was the first time that Dimitri's family came to court and they walked around looking at the great entrance and they gasped at the marble and big stairs. I guess it was normal to react like that if you came here for the first time but I came here so many times it didn't seem fun anymore. The Queen had asked Lissa to come over every other week and I had to come with her because she thought I would get depressed if I stayed alone for too long. Off course she didn't realize that being here hadn't been much better; I'd been bored all the time and I found myself thinking off Dimitri even more than I already did when we were at the academy.

I hadn't seen the queen in a while though; the only time Lissa let me alone was to go speak with the queen and only because I threatened Lissa that I would attack Queen Bitch if she got to close to me. Yeah not one of my proudest moment but hey I really did not want to see the queen.

Luckily Dimitri was with me now and with him there to help me I would possibly be able to control myself around Queen Bitch. Not that I was going to attack her or anything but I was sure she was going to provoke me tomorrow; everybody at the academy might have been pretty nice to us but I sure as hell didn't expect the queen to do the same. She hates me almost as much as I hate her.

My mother brought us to the guest housings and opened the door of a huge penthouse. We walked straight into the living room which had 3 couches standing in front of the TV, a table big enough for 8 people and a platform with a freaking piano in it. And to top it off there was still enough room to use as a descend dance floor for party's. There was an open kitchen and a bar which was going to be Adrian's hangout I was sure of it.

"Now listen." My mother said when I was done gawking at the huge space. "There are 3 bedrooms in here and there is another apartment like this on the other side of the hallway. I'm not sure how many of you need your own room but let me know if there aren't enough rooms. You can stay in this room for two weeks but you might want to leave sooner if your house is done. Abe bought this room so please don't break anything."

"Why did you buy this apartment?" I turned to my father.

"Because I'm going to be here a lot more from now on and I need a place for my guests. Some of them are just way to annoying to have in my house." He grinned at me.

"Thanks dad nice to know you think I'm annoying."

"It's also for guests who like some privacy. You can use the place if you want but please let me know if you do." He gave me another grin before turning to Olena "I already invited you and your family to stay at my house but you can also stay here if you like; I understand if you need your privacy but make sure you come and say hi anyway."

"That is very nice of you; thank you." Olena said bowing her head a little. They didn't fear Abe anymore but they still had a healthy respect for my father.

"Well that's nice of you, dad. Now could you please get out and give us the privacy we need so much?" I stuck my tong out and ushered them out of the room. Only Lissa, Christian, Vikki, Adrian, Dimitri and I stayed. Adrian had his own room but since he and Vikki did get some sleep last night they were just going to hang out here for a bit.

As soon as everybody was out I took Dimitri with me to take a shower. There were 2 bathrooms both with a huge tub and a shower that was so big it had 4 different showerheads. We stepped into the shower together because I was really tiered and afraid I would fall asleep if I sat down in the tub. We had a quick shower and went to bed right after to catch up to all the sleep we'd been missing.

Tomorrow we would go see the queen and I would finally know in how much trouble we are and later this week we would have to speak at the forum. I wasn't sure when that was going to happen but I had a feeling I should make sure to speak to Dennis before the forum. Well there was a lot to do but it had to wait until tomorrow. Today I was going to sleep and relax.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	19. Jealous

**Okay first let me say that I'm sorry that I've been letting you wait for so long. **

**I'm currently writing on a laptop that misses some of the keys so it's incredebly annoying to type on this thing.**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer but I have to leave for school in half an hour or so and I thought that you might like it if I posted something new.**

**x Aqua**

* * *

19. Jealous

I was walking through the grass barefooted and I felt it tickle under my feet. I was completely surrounded by trees and I could see no light coming from behind them. The field I was in wasn't big but it was just enough to let a light bundle in from the top. I sat in the middle of the light bundle; afraid of getting caught when I stepped into the shadows.

It felt like I sat there for hours just waiting until the man stalking in the shadows would come forward. I knew he was there and not only because I'd been here before; I could feel his presence but I didn't know where and I wasn't sure what he wanted. I felt him watching me, I felt his breath in my neck and it made me shiver.

Wait; I felt his breath in my neck. How could that be I was in the sunlight, he couldn't be that close it wasn't possible. I spun around and fell right into the arms of my scariest nightmare and my most wonderful dream. His arms felt warm around me and his chest felt soft; this couldn't be right. I'd been here so many times before but never had he been able to reach me in the light.

"No longer will I be the one to haunt you in your dreams. You need to focus Roza." Dimitri murmured into my hair.

Suddenly I was sitting up in my bed trying to catch my breath. I wasn't exactly scared because this hadn't really been a nightmare. The only reason it had felt like a nightmare was because it was so close to the ones I used to have. It was a different place now but it was still the same idea; I had been in the one small place where I was safe and he had been stalking me in the shadows; trying to make me move so he could get to me.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered

I turned around to look at him. He didn't know about the nightmares; I never told him because I didn't want him to feel guilty. I gave him a slight smile and pulled him closer to me; lying my head on his chest in the process.

"Sorry if I woke you." I said not knowing how late it was and if he'd already been awake.

"It's okay; I was already awake. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, not exactly." I answered honestly

"You seemed shocked. What did you dream about?" God he was curious today.

"It was just different…" I took a moment to think about what I was going to say. I was sure if I could tell him; I hadn't before because he would feel guilty but this had been different and it had seemed so real. But then again it was just a dream and he'd said he wouldn't haunt my dreams anymore, hadn't he?

"You can tell me Roza; please?" Apparently my pause took a little bit too long for him and he'd gone straight to begging. I knew he was acting but he looked like a little puppy when he was begging me like that.

"It was just a nightmare I used to have but it was different; it wasn't a nightmare anymore. It was just a dream."

"What nightmare?"

"I used to have it all the time; it was about…" I took a breath trying to find a way to say this without hurting him. "After I came back to the academy I started the dream about being trapped. I was back at the mansion and there was just a small spot of light; you were stalking in the shadows waiting for me to make a mistake and come out. But this time I wasn't at the mansion. I was in a forest of some sorts sitting in the middle of a small meadow and it was dark all around me. I've had that dream so many times before that I just sat there waiting for you o come out and say something. But when you finally came out you came directly into the light; you never did that before but this time you wrapped your arms around me and everything was fine. That's when I woke up" it was better to tell him the truth then to lie.

"I was me again?" He asked

"Yes you were you again. At least I think you were; it seemed like you but I woke up before I could be sure. You said you wouldn't haunt my dreams anymore and that I had to focus." I frowned at that last part I hadn't understood what he meant at all.

"Well it was just a dream; I'll never hurt you again my love." Dimitri said before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know; I love you." I sighed before pulling back a bit to take a look at him "How late is it?"

"It's still early; we still have 4 hours before we need to be ready and report to the queen." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

Sometime later we were finally out of bed and dressed properly. We walked out to the living room; Adrian was lounging on the couch with a drink in his hand and Vikki sat on the other couch watching something on the television. Lissa and Christian came out of their room at almost the exact same time as us and we went out for breakfast together.

We ordered some sandwiches and some coffee and sat down at one of the tables outside. We would get a quick breakfast and see the feeders before going to speak with the queen. Normally we didn't see the feeders in the morning but Adrian had warned us that his aunt might keep us as hostages for a couple of days. Off course he was being sarcastic but I figured he was probably right about her keeping us for a while.

Our dinner was served and when I looked up I was surprised to see who was serving us. "Ambrose, how nice to see you again." A huge smile crossed my face; I'd met Ambrose a while ago and found out he was sort of a male blood-whore. Which seemed weird to me at first but it didn't seem to matter much, he was a nice guy.

"Rose, I'm sorry to intrude but could I speak to you in private please? I will only take a second." He gave me a slight smile and was almost begging me with his eyes.

I looked back at Dimitri who'd become tense almost at the same time I'd squealed at his arrival. Looking at his face now made me glad he taught me some self control because otherwise I would have laughed right in his face; he seemed jealous of some sorts. "I'll be right back." I let out a chuckle and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Ambrose took me to some back room of the cafeteria we're eating at and locked the door behind him. "Do you mind if I leave the light out? I don't want anybody listening and the dark might give us away." He sounded a little bit nervous

"I don't mind" With my enhanced eyesight I could see enough off the room to find a chair and sit down.

Ambrose took another chair and sat down in front of me. He let out a sigh and took my hands before speaking. "Rose, you need to make sure to keep yourself in control; you need to focus."

He was staring at me now and I was sure he could see shock cross over my face. I wasn't so shocked at the first part; I already knew I would have to watch my control but that last part. You need to focus; that was the same thing Dimitri said in my dream.

I put my guardian face on as soon as I could manage, which was pretty quick if I might add. "What are you talking about?"

"Different things; I don't know about it all…" He trailed of looking somewhere at a spot behind me seeming very deep in thought.

"Explain what you can."

He looked back at me again; he sat back in his chair and let my hand go. "Why does the queen have such a problem with you? I'm not trying to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but I'm terribly curious." Ambrose lifted his eyebrows and grinned

"I'm a very bad influence for the Dragomir Princess." I replied flatly.

Ambrose's eyebrows shot up even more and he took a moment to let it sink in. "Well; I now for a fact that she is going to try and annoy you. She's searching for reasons to punish you; actually she thinks I'm helping her right now."

"Punish me how?" I should have known she was still trying to separate me from Lissa.

"Don't worry she won't sent you away." I let out a sigh; thank god. "She is however going to make your life hell if you give her a reason for it. Technically you're guardian the Princess but when she's at court you are not required to follow her around. Remember that Tatiana can make you do anything she wants during that time. That might not sound as bad as being sent away but believe me you will think it is when you never get to see your friends or have free time."

"And why does she think your helping her?" I asked; it wasn't like Ambrose and I were friends or anything like that so it was weird that the queen asked him to help her with her little mission of destroying me. On the other hand she would never get any of my friends to betray me.

"You know about the rumors about me right?" I nodded. According to the rumors Ambrose wasn't just another Dhampir; he was sort of the Queen's own personal boy toy.

"Well they are true; at least the one I'm sure you're thinking about is true. I am a personal friend of Queen Tatiana and she asked me to help her. Actually she didn't ask as much as she told me to help her. You see the problem with living like I do is the fact that she can kick me out of court whenever she wants so most of the time I just do what she asks. Under any other circumstances that's what I would have done in this case too but I know you and I can't do something like that to you."

"Something like what?" I asked instantly; what the hell did she ask him to do.

"Well I'm not sure what it is she wanted me to find out. She wouldn't tell me anything besides the fact that I needed to find out what exactly happened in the past couple of months. She even suggested that I should hook up with you if that was what it took to get you to spill your beans."

"Doesn't she know that I'm already taken?"

"Actually she thinks that you are with her nephew and that you're just pretending to be with Guardian Belikov so you can be near her nephew without her interference." Ambrose said.

"Is she freaking crazy; I told her before that I wasn't involved with Adrian. Besides why the hell would I risk my life to save someone I didn't care deeply about?" I said exasperated at Queen Bitch's stupid ideas.

"That is almost the same thing I said… Off course I was nicer about it and I actually asked Tatiana herself but that's not the point. She didn't actually answer the question thought; she just muttered something about how she had no idea what a child like you was thinking. It doesn't matter anyway as long as you don't give her a reason to punish you she can't do anything."

"You just said she can keep me away from my friends and family." I pointed out. I didn't like the 'child like you' comment at all but it was the Queen who said it so I just put it in the back of my head to throw it at her someday when I finally get the chance to bitch her out without risking my and therefore Lissa's life.

"If you were any other guardian then she could but for some reason she can't with you. I don't know why but someone or something is keeping her from doing that to you without a reason. Maybe she's afraid that people will turn against her if she makes you pay just because she holds a grudge against you or maybe someone with influence is holding her back; I honestly don't know. What I do know is that you need to keep your control during your stay at court and be the best guardian that the Princess can get." Ambrose finished

"So what you're saying is that I have to watch my back and be nice and boring for the rest of my life?" I'd always known that I would have to keep an eye on the Queen but I was not expecting to have to be the perfect guardian all the time.

Off course I was the best guardian for her anyway but my understanding of a great guardian was different from the one most Moroi had, especially when it came to the Royals. For me it meant that I would always protect my charge to the best of my ability but most Moroi seemed to think that it also meant that you have to nod a smile and follow them around like a puppy. I was so not planning on becoming like that; I could keep quiet and step away if Lissa needed me to but I was also her best friend and that was still the main part of our relationship.

"No I'm saying you need to watch your back and be nice when you're in public. Don't tell me you came here thinking you wouldn't be watched all the time." He cocked his head to the side and looked curious; apparently that had been an actual question.

"No I knew about that. You just made it sound like you meant all the time. I'll watch my back and I will act properly but do not expect me to become one of those boring guardians that are more shadow than human. I will still be Lissa's best friend and I will act like that even if we are in public."

"And you should; a lot of the guardians at court leave their Moroi alone for days when they are here so it is not a problem if you're just her friend. If I'm correct you aren't even on duty when the Princess is at court, I believe that is supposed to be sort of your free time?"

"Yeah sort of, I am of duty when we are at court but she can call me to work at any time. I think my mother arranged this because I'm almost always near her anyway and even if I'm not I always know what she needs anyway." Okay I wasn't really sure why I brought up the whole bond thing but it didn't really matter; that part of our lives had been public knowledge for a while now.

"Yes, I know. It's an amazing gift she has and the gifts she gave you. That's why you have to focus." I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but he spoke again before I could say anything. "Don't ask me what that means or what it has to do with anything. Rhonda just told me to tell you to focus on the bond."

My eyes widened at that name. I should have known; another god damned physic telling me stuff I didn't understand. I grumbled some words I shouldn't have said and Ambrose started to laugh.

"I knew you were going to react like that." He said when he was finally done laughed and rolling around like an idiot. Seriously have you ever heart of ROFL? Well he was actually doing that in space maybe twice the size of a normal closet (not the one Lissa was planning on having soon because that thing was going to be huge) and Ambrose was a fairly tall guy.

"Yeah well I'm sorry but it's just not funny anymore. I have been hearing stuff like that way too much lately and it pisses me of that apparently nobody can speak English anymore. Unless it's Russian and it comes from Dimitri it's NOT sexy." I stamped my foot for dramatic affect and gave him the best glare I could manage. It didn't last long though; I faltered after a second and started laughing myself.

"You know what; come and find me when you have time and I will take you to my aunt for some more jibberish you don't understand."

At first I was like _hell no I'm not going to speak with the crazy lady _but I changed my mind very quickly. She had been right about everyone last time and, even thought the crap she told me was more than obvious, what she said about Dimitri had seemed like some random bullshit at first but seemed to have come true after all. Maybe she had something interesting to say; couldn't hurt to listen, right?

"I will do that; I'm not sure when I have time but I'll see if I can manage to drop by soon. If you don't mind I would like to get back to my friends now; we need to drop by the feeders before we face her mightiness."

Ambrose snickered a little "You shouldn't say stuff like that Rose. I know that she hasn't always done right by you but she is still The Queen."

"She's never done right by me." I stated flatly.

"I know but don't let it get to you. She won't send you away from Lissa and if you don't let her provoke you to say something stupid she'll leave you alone. Now go meet your friends and do take the Princess and Guardian Belikov with you when you drop by. I'm sure my aunt would like to see them both again." He gave me another smile and held the door open for me.

When I got back t my table everybody got very quiet and stared at me.

"You had fun?" Dimitri asked lifting his eyebrows at me; definitely jealous.

"Sort of." I paused letting a grin spread across my face. I wanted to make him squirm a little bit. I never liked the jealous type and he should know there is nothing to worry about.

I could feel the shock coming from Lissa trough the bond and I let out a chuckle. "Ambrose is a nice guy; he was actually just bringing me a message from his aunt." I couldn't really tell them about the rest of the conversation because we were still in a public place but I would do that as soon as possible.

"What was the message?" Dimitri asked; I wasn't sure if he didn't trust me or if he just knew I wasn't telling him everything but I knew there was something more to the question he just asked.

"Well she asked him to tell me to focus on the bond. He said she meant the bond between me and Lissa but I'm not sure. He invited me to come look him up for a visit to Rhonda when we have time. You and Lissa are invited too. He also said that I have to keep my self control." I stared at him hoping he would get the hint; he'd been telling that I had to make sure that I stayed in control around the Queen for days now so I hoped he understood it was something to do with that.

"_You're not telling us everything." _Lissa accused inside my head.

"_Sorry Liss; didn't think about telling you this way. Let's walk to the feeders I will tell you when we're walking." _

Lissa nodded and stood up, everybody else followed her example and we started off to the feeders. Dimitri took my hand and made me walk next to him and behind Lissa.

"Why are you holding things from me?" He whispered sounding a little bit hurt.

"I'm not." I just couldn't say anything here; the Queen couldn't know what Ambrose had said to me. I looked up at Dimitri hoping I could apologize with my eyes but he wasn't looking at me; he was staring n front of him looking very hurt.

I turned to him and stood up on my toes. "Well; I am holding something back but I don't think this is the appropriate place for things like that." I whispered in his ears; let them bring that back to the Queen. All it proves is that I am actually truly in love with Dimitri and not Adrian.

Dimitri looked down at me a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth "Let me know when we come to a more appropriate place."

"Don't worry I will." He got the hint and stopped asking questions.

I spent the rest of the walk going over the whole conversation with Ambrose in my head so Lissa could understand what he had said. I was still walking behind her but I could hear her laugh when I got to the rolling on the floor so I knew she was listening in. When I was finished with my story Lissa stayed quiet for a while, probably thinking about what I said.

"_I think you should speak with Dimitri; he looked a little bit pissed when you were gone." _Lissa said after a while.

"_I will when we are alone; he has no reason to be jealous so he should just be able to wait until its safe."_ I was so not going to take a chance just because Dimitri didn't trust me.

"_Well then at least tell him you love him or something like that; sometimes even guys need reassurance." _She stated matter of factly.

"_Just because I have other guys in my life doesn't mean he needs to get all jealous every time one of them needs to speak to me in private."_ I was a little annoyed by the fact that Lissa was telling me what to do; she was the one that kissed someone else and gave her boyfriend a reason to be jealous not me.

"_Rose you know I didn't do that on purpose."_ Lissa's face fell and I realized I should never have thought that.

"_I'm sorry Liss I know you love Christian and never meant for that to happen it just bugs me that Dimitri doesn't trust me."I tried to apologize_

"_Ever thought that maybe he doesn't trust Ambrose?" _Liss shot back.

I was quiet for a while; I really hadn't thought about it like that. _"No Liss I didn't but it doesn't matter he should trust ME." _

"_Ooh come on Rose; I know for a fact that you've been jealous yourself."_ I snapped me head to look at her; I never told her about Tasha.

"_I put the pieces together when I found out about you and Dimitri. I always wondered why you were so bitchy towards Tasha but, since I didn't know about you and Dimitri back then, I had no qlue what the reason was."_

I glared at her; okay she was right I had been jealous myself but back then I wasn't with Dimitri and I had every right to be jealous since Tasha was trying to steal my man.

"_Stop being so selfish. Dimitri isn't stupid; he knows you love him and wouldn't betray him like that. Jealousy is not something you choose so it's not his fault. Now go and reassure the poor guy because we really can't have him distracted if we want to make it out of the Queens office alive."_

"_Okay fine but this isn't over; I'm going to say something about it when we get back to our room and you can't stop me."_

"_Fine; you two stay here and talk we'll be back soon."_ Lissa shot me a Be-Nice glare and walked through the door to the feeders.

Dimitri wanted to walk in behind him but I held his hand and pulled him around the corner. Okay this wasn't really private since everybody who wanted could hear us but it was the best we could do right now.

"You know I love you right?" I said looking straight ahead of me; I didn't have a problem with saying it to his face at any other event but this time I was only telling him I loved him because he seemed to have forgotten so it was a little different. Okay it wasn't really but I was just pissed that I had to say it and I wasn't happy with Lissa telling me what to do.

"Yes." Dimitri answered flatly.

"Then why do you look like you are going to kill Ambrose?" I turned my head to look at him now.

"I heard the rumors and I don't trust him." Dimitri said without looking at me.

I lifted my eyebrows at him; I know I know he couldn't see because he wasn't looking at me but still. "Since when do you believe rumors?"

He turned to look at me now. "Be honest, do you believe them?"

Damn him "Well okay I guess you're right but it doesn't matter; Ambrose is a nice guy but that's it."

"I'm not blind Rose I can see that he is what you would call a hot guy." Dimitri was almost whispering now.

"Apparently you never looked into a mirror." I smirked; who cares how hot some guy looks when you have a God like him standing next to you.

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't trust him."

"Well you should trust _me_."

"I do trust you Rose."

"Then could you please stop being jealous?"

"I can try." God why do guys always make things so hard.

"Do you believe me when I say we are just friends?"

"Yes." Dimitri answered solemnly

"I guess that will have to do for now." I would speak with him later; maybe he would understand when he knew about the rest of our conversation.

After that I started a little make out session that wasn't really appropriate for this place but I didn't care about that. People were staring at Dimitri and I anyway so might as well give them something to stare at. Besides making out like this gave me the ability to whisper to him without anyone hearing.

"The Queen thinks I'm only with you because I'm trying to hide my relationship with Adrian." I breathed while nibbling at his ear.

Dimitri stopped kissing me very abruptly but I shook my head at him and pulled him back to kiss him again. "Can't tell; people will hear." I said quietly between kisses

Dimitri nodded slightly and hugged me very tight and kissed my neck before he let me go and took a step back. "Later." He said staring deep into my eyes like he was trying to use compulsion on me or something like that.

I nodded my head and we walked back to the entrance of the feeder room to wait for Lissa, Christian and Adrian; Vikki was standing outside to wait for them, I guess she wasn't used to following them in there yet.

We met up with everybody else in the lobby not much later. At first we were going to meet up at my dad's house but he changed to plan for god knows what reason so now we were standing in the lobby waiting for the last missing guardian, which happened to me Stan of all people, to show up. When he finally showed up he was muttering something about incompetent pilots but I didn't ask. I hadn't fought with Stan since he decided to help us get Dimitri back but that didn't mean we were friends all of a sudden; I still resented him for all the crap he gave me in class.

When we arrived at the Queens office two guardians greeted us and opened the doors to let us trough; they also closed them as soon as we were inside which made it seem like we were trapped. There were 5 more guardians standing along the back of the wall and most of the guardians with us went to stand beside them.

I was on my way to follow Dimitri and do the same as all the other guardians when Lissa's feelings suddenly enhanced. She has been anxious all morning but now she seemed downright scared for what was coming; she was afraid Queen Bitch was going to send me away. That's why I changed my mind and walked to the front and went to stand behind her chair.

I put my hands on her shoulders in the hope it would calm her down a bit _"Don't worry she won't sent me away. I'm too good of a guardian for that and she has no choice but let me stay."_ I sent trough our bond hoping my words would calm her more than my hands were doing.

Lissa turned to me _"Are you sure?"_ She asked still a little bit nervous.

"_Yes I'm sure. I told you what Ambrose said; just trust me."_ I gave her a slight smile.

"_Okay but please stay close."_ She returned my smile and turned around to face the Queen.

Ooh goodie; it was time for another boring and possibly endless speech from Queen Bitch.

* * *

**I know I know; not a lot happens during this chapter but I had to put it in somewhere :)**

**I'm already in the middle of the next chapter and I'm trying to finish as soon as possible.**

**Please don't make me beg for reviews :$ (I will beg if I have too XD)**


	20. I'm so sorry Guys

Hey guys,

I'm really sorry that I have write this but I wanted you all to know. I won't be finishing this story, at least not any time soon. I've been trying and trying but every time I write a new chapter for this particular story I end up hating it.

I should have finished my story before reading the last book but I couldn't wait any longer. And now I hate my own story because it's not canon… That's the problem when you truly believe that whatever the original writer says is the way it's supposed to be. She wrote the story and I'm just not qualified to rewrite it.

However, if there's somebody who feels he or she is than I might be willing to allow you to finish this story. All you have to do is send me a general idea of what you think should happen next and show me one chapter. I would like it if somebody wanted to finish it but I'm not willing to let somebody screw it up, which is why I want to know your idea and why I want to be sure you can write decently.

Anyway, if there is nobody willing to finish it than maybe there will be one day than I can actually do it myself; but for now, don't count on it.

X Aqua

P.S. I'm currently writing a next generation HP story and would love it if you wanted to read it. I'll be uploading it here soon and you don't have to worry about me not finishing it since J.K isn't planning on writing another book anytime soon


End file.
